


The CEO and Me

by t_dragon



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: 50 Shades of Grey Parody, Age Difference, Age Swap, Alternate Universe - College/University, CEO Kim Jongin | Kai, Crack, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-05-01 21:33:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 48,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14529645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_dragon/pseuds/t_dragon
Summary: After an interview with a certain CEO, Do Kyungsoo gains not only great answers, but also a personal phone number.Mr. Kim claimed he has no time for one-night stands and relationships - but Byun Baekhyun forces Kyungsoo to try anyway.





	1. Of First Meetings and Interviews

**Author's Note:**

> Uh, so yeah, this is sorta a parody on 50 Shades... I kinda hate that series, not gonna lie, and here I'm going to try to create a more fun and less creepy story! Wish me good luck!

 Kyungsoo was standing in the elevator, lips pressed into a grim line and nervousness making his hands sweaty. He wiped his palms on his jeans for the fifth time, before the elevator announced his arrival on the right floor and the doors slid apart to reveal the office of the CEO.

 It was a chick-looking place, with a lot of whites and chromes, and details in black and deep shades of greens and blues. Kyungsoo was actually rather impressed as he looked around, slowly walking up to the secretary’s desk, just to the side of the large wooden double doors.

 Behind the desk sat a woman in a dark pantsuit, black hair pulled back into a knot, deep red lips forming a soft smile as Kyungsoo got closer. Internally rolling his eyes over the fact that Mr. Kim of course had a female secretary that looked at most five years older than Kyungsoo himself, Kyungsoo then berated himself over the thought before he returned the smile.

 “Do Kyungsoo?” the secretary asked as he got closer, and Kyungsoo nodded. “I’ll let Mr. Kim know that you’re here, he should be out to greet you shortly.”

 Kyungsoo thanked the woman, then moved a bit closer to the large doors to wait. He knew he was being a bit unfair, but it just seemed so cliché that the young CEO had a beautiful woman as his secretary. It was literally the plot of hundreds upon thousands of movies and books, and so overdone!

 Letting out a small sigh, Kyungsoo could not help but feel a bit lost and lonely. He knew he could not really blame him for it, but the fact that Byun Baekhyun - Kyungsoo’s photographer and best friend - had managed to fall sick in time for this interview was slightly annoying. Now, Kyungsoo could conduct an interview on his own, but he missed the support Baekhyun offered him, especially for such an important interview like this.

 One of the large doors opened, and Kyungsoo jumped a little in surprise, eyes a little bit rounder than normal as they took in the  _ giant _ walking out. There was something familiar about him, but Kyungsoo could not quite place him…

 “See you later, Jongin,” the tall man said in a surprisingly deep voice, and Kyungsoo felt like his heart would jump out of his chest all of a sudden.

_ Holy shit, was he standing just a few meters away from Mr. Park Chanyeol, CEO of PCY Entertainment, also known as singer-songwriter Loey?! _

 Kyungsoo’s inner fanboy was squealing, close to fainting, and Kyungsoo could not help but both feel glee and pity over the fact that Baekhyun was not here. After all, Kyungsoo was a Loey fan, but Baekhyun… Baekhyun had had a crush on the guy since Mr. Park’s idol days.

 If Kyungsoo had not been here for business matters, he would without a doubt have pulled his phone out to snap a picture and send to Baekhyun with some sassy caption, but as it was, he merely gave a deep bow as Mr. Park walked past him. The taller man gave him a curious look, a small smile on his lips, as he bowed his head in greeting as well, and Kyungsoo weeped a little on the inside over the fact that Mr. Park was so tall. How was he even Asian?

 “Mr. Do?” came a voice from the doorway, this one also rather deep and nice, and Kyungsoo looked up to see CEO Kim standing there. With a nod, Kyungsoo gave him another deep bow, then moved forwards.

 He was slightly more prepared for Mr. Kim’s height, having gone through many articles and a lot of information about the young CEO, but it still took Kyungsoo a bit by surprise. He really was not used to meeting too many tall people, his own couple of friends around his own height, and it was almost a bit unnerving.

 “Nice to meet you,” Mr. Kim said as he offered a hand, smile soft on his full lips, eyes discreetly scanning Kyungsoo.

 “Nice to meet you, too,” Kyungsoo said as he took the offered hand with yet another little bow - he was nothing if not polite - and hoped he had managed to wipe most of his sweat off in the elevator.

 The CEO’s handshake was firm and warm, but not in an uncomfortable way. More soothing than anything, and Kyungsoo found himself liking it. A good handshake was priceless, after all.

 After having been gestured inside, Kyungsoo was ushered towards a sofa group, sitting down on one and preparing his things as Mr. Kim sat down in the other across from him. They were in a beautiful room, going in the same tones as the one outside, and Kyungsoo was rather pleasantly surprised. He did not know what he had expected, but he was sure it was not this.

 “Would you like anything to drink, Mr. Do?” Mr. Kim asked softly, and Kyungsoo kind of understood why he had been named one of the hottest bachelors in all of Seoul.

 After all, Mr. Kim Jongin was not only the young CEO of his family’s business; he was also a former model who had walked runways all over the planet, wearing things Kyungsoo could only  _ dream _ of ever touching. There was this kind of natural charm to him, and Kyungsoo felt himself be swept away a little by it.

 “Some water would be great,” Kyungsoo answered with a polite smile as he looked up from his preparations, setting the recorder down on the wooden coffee table. It matched the large desk at the far end of the room - Mr. Kim’s desk, obviously.

 With a nod, Mr. Kim got up and briskly walked over to the doors again, and Kyungsoo could not help but let his eyes linger a little longer than necessary on those long legs wrapped oh so nicely in dark grey suit pants… Yes, Mr. Kim definitely had the assets to be popular amongst the female population, as well as parts of the male one.

 Mr. Kim soon came back, and by now, Kyungsoo had his notepad with all of his questions out, ready to begin. He waited the half of a minute it took for the secretary to knock before entering the office, a tray in her hands, to not have to be interrupted.

 After the drinks were sorted and the secretary out of the room, Kyungsoo turned to Mr. Kim yet again, seeing as the man lifted his glass to his lips and took a sip, exposing some of his throat.

 “You don’t drink coffee?” Kyungsoo blurted out in surprise as he realized that Mr. Kim were drinking water, just as he was.

 “Ah, no,” Mr. Kim said as he put the glass down and cleared his throat. “Coffee is basically poison for your body, and I dislike the taste, so… Is this part of your questions?”

 Even though the question had been asked with a voice laced with amusement, Kyungsoo could not help but feel a bit flustered, quickly looking down at the notes in his lap.

 “Eh, no, sorry… I’ll begin the interview now,” he said, reaching out to start the recorder and going into his professional role at the same time. “So, Mr. Kim, let’s start with an easy question. I’m sure you get this a lot, but what does it feel like to be such a successful person at such a young age?”

 Mr. Kim lips quirked a little as he crossed his legs and placed his hands on his knees, fingers loosely braided together.

 “Well, I don’t really see myself as a successful person, but rather a lucky one,” he answered, one thumb stroking the side of one of his hands. “I mean, I was born into all of this, meaning that I haven’t really had to  _ do _ much to be where I am today.”

 “I see. But you have managed to make a name for yourself that is completely unrelated to your father. You began your career in this company as a brand model, right?”

 Mr. Kim hummed as he dragged a finger across his bottom lip, and Kyungsoo found it oddly endearing.

 “Yes, that’s right, I did. I actually didn’t want to take over this position when I was younger, so my father made a deal with me. To try to keep me in the family business, I guess. In the end, I still ended up as the CEO though, so I guess it did not really matter after all. But it was a nice experience, and I learned a lot from it.”

 Kyungsoo smiled as the CEO chuckled lightly.

 “Funny how life works out sometimes…,” Kyungsoo said as he scanned his questions. It really was unnecessary, he had memorized them beforehand, but it was a security to do so. A habit, of sorts. “Your famous looks coupled with your high position has led to you being voted the most handsome bachelor in South Korea by Vogue. What do you think about that?”

 Mr. Kim looked down at his once-more clasped hands, a small smile on his lips, and Kyungsoo was pretty sure he could see a faint blush across high cheekbones. The mighty CEO Kim Jongin blushed over being named the most handsome bachelor? How curious…

 “Ah, yes… It’s an honor, of course, but… It feels a bit strange. I mean, I grew up being the weird kid, and now here I am, being praised for the same skin tone that people made fun of before?” Mr. Kim said, smile hardening just slightly. “But I know much of it is because of my money as well, so.”

 “People made fun of you when you were younger?” Kyungsoo asked, heart aching for young Kim Jongin, straying from his questions but knowing it might pay off in the end anyway. Sometimes you just had to follow your instincts and go with the flow.

 Mr. Kim nodded his head solemnly, eyes a bit far away. “Yes, after all, the beauty ideal in South Korea is pale skin. And since I was rather active outside when I was younger, I was never anywhere near that standard. Add to that that I was rich and had an interest in ballet, and the fact that kids can be pretty cruel, I was more or less doomed. Fortunately, I had great friends and a great family, but it was hard for a few years. But now, here I am, voted the most handsome bachelor in South Korea, CEO for a large company, and with enough money to last me a really long time, so I guess I had the last laugh. If we’re going to be petty.”

 Kyungsoo gave a small smile at that, looking down at his questions to try to conceal it.

 “That is very true… But this leads into my next question; you used to dance ballet when you were younger, and from what I’ve heard, you were pretty good at it as well. Is that something you still keep up with?”

 “No, unfortunately not,” Mr. Kim said with a sigh, sinking down a little bit further into the couch as he smiled a wistful smile.”I wish I could, but I’m way too busy with the company to have the time to. Hobbies tend to get pushed aside when you have to deal with something on the scale of this company, though I try to keep up with smaller things to not go  _ completely _ insane, or lose myself in my work. It’s easy to do that, otherwise.”

 “That sounds like a healthy approach,” Kyungsoo nodded. “And with all the time spent on being a CEO and trying to keep up with minor hobbies, does that mean you’re an actual bachelor with no special person hiding behind the scenes? I was told that this was a very important question to ask.”

 Mr. Kim’s smile stretched into a smirk that almost had Kyungsoo squirming, everything that he had managed to ignore through focusing entirely on his task coming back to hit him straight in the face.

 “Oh, yes, the question seem to be very important to people, considering I do get asked it during each and every interview… Apparently it’s shocking for me  _ not _ to have somebody I’m hiding from the public, though I don’t know why anybody would ever think I’d actually reveal that during an interview like this when I must have gone to great lengths to keep them secret in the first place,” Mr. Kim said in an amused tone, and Kyungsoo had to agree - it was pretty ridiculous. “But no, there’s no special someone, you can calm your readers with that. And yes, I’m too busy to start anything as well, not to mention one-night stands, so I’ll unfortunately have to disappoint them and crush their fantasies.”

 Really, Kyungsoo should not be feeling the disappointment himself, he had barely known anything about CEO Kim until it was decided that he would interview him - but he was really handsome, and kind of spoke to many of Kyungsoo’s preferences…

 Internally shaking himself, Kyungsoo plastered a smile on his face, nodding.

 “I’ll make sure to mention it, though it might break your fans’ hearts,” Kyungsoo joked, earning himself a chuckle. “I read that you do have a few special persons in your life, though, three of them, actually…?”

 Mr. Kim perked up a little, a small happy glimmer in his eyes as he caught on to what Kyungsoo was insinuating. A genuine and full smile graced his plump lips, and he looked so boyishly charming all of a sudden.

 “Ah, yes, my puppies! They are the loves of my life, honestly… The love of a dog is on the level of purity as the love of a child…,” Mr. Kim said, looking down at his hands as his smile turned adoring. “And I have three of them, so that is a lot of unconditional love. Plus a niece and a nephew, and I am pretty contented with what I’ve got. But my dogs… They really are everything I need.”

 And Kyungsoo could not help but be pulled into the CEO’s enthusiasm.

 “Do they live with you here in Seoul?”

 “Oh, dear gods, no!” Mr. Kim exclaimed, eyes wide. “No matter how much it breaks my heart to not be able to keep them close, they live with my parents in their house. It’s so much better for them, and I can go visit them whenever I feel like it anyway. They get all the attention and love they need from my parents, and can run as much as they want out in the gardens, and I have to see to what is best for my babies even though I want to be selfish and keep them here… Wow, am I talking too much about my dogs? I must seem weird…”

 Kyungsoo gave Mr. Kim an encouraging smile as he shook his head. “No, not at all, you don’t seem weird at all. It makes you appear a little bit more human, and it’s cute.”

 “Cute?” Mr. Kim echoed, head tilted as a smirk shaded across his smile, and Kyungsoo wanted to slap himself. “Not often I get called cute… Refreshing.”

 “I can imagine,” Kyungsoo mumbled, glancing down at the paper in his hands, clearing his throat. Getting back to his questions, he tried to ignore the smile on Mr. Kim’s lips that seemed slightly different now.

 But as each question went by, and Mr. Kim’s entire demeanor changed - not by much, but enough for Kyungsoo’s trained eyes to pick up on - it became harder and harder to ignore. Mr. Kim was handsome, charming, and funny, and as his gaze lingered on Kyungsoo’s lips, as he uncrossed his legs and began to lean forwards a little, Kyungsoo found himself starting to mirror the CEO. Which was not a good idea at all.

 Finally, the last question was over and done with, and Kyungsoo could not help the small sigh of relief from escaping through his lips. Licking his lips, the talking and  _ other things _ having made them dry, Kyungsoo shuffled his papers together, before looking up and giving Mr. Kim a smile.

 “And we’re done,” Kyungsoo said. “Thank you for your cooperation, Mr. Kim.”

 Mr. Kim tilted his head slightly, and Kyungsoo was not sure if his seemingly darker eyes was a trick of the lightning, or something else.

 “My pleasure, Mr. Do. It’s been interesting. Best interview I’ve had in a long time,” Mr. Kim said, smiling brightly, and Kyungsoo felt the flush rise, but he quickly fought it down.

 “I’m happy you think so,” Kyungsoo said as he packed his things together, and then rose. “Unfortunately, my photographer is sick today, but I was wondering if you would mind meeting another day when he’s better, for the photos…?”

 “Ah, I’m sorry to hear that, but of course,” Mr. Kim said as he also got up, and walked Kyungsoo over to the door. “Here, wait a second!”

 As Kyungsoo stood by the door, waiting, Mr. Kim rushed over to his desk - not running, but more like speed walking  _ elegantly _ , however he was able to do that. Kyungsoo suspected it had either to do with his dancing or modelling career, or both, but he was impressed nonetheless.

 Snatching up a pen and a small piece of paper, Mr. Kim quickly wrote something down, before heading back over to Kyungsoo, holding the the piece of paper out with a smile. Accepting it, Kyungsoo realized that it was a business card - Mr. Kim’s business card - with a number scribbled on it.

 “My business card, and my phone number for quickly reaching me,” Mr. Kim said, still cheerful, but with an undertone of something else. “Just give me a call when your photographer is feeling better, and I’m sure we’ll be able to find a time for the photographing.”

 Kyungsoo nodded slowly as he stared at the number in shock, before quickly shaking himself mentally. Sliding the card into his back pocket, he tried to smile as he held a hand out for the CEO.

 “It was nice meeting you, and thank you for agreeing to this, it’s been very insightful,” Kyungsoo said, hoping his voice was not trembling as much as his insides were.  _ He got Mr. Kim Jongin’s personal number?! _

 Mr. Kim took his hand, staring straight into Kyungsoo’s eyes as he shook it, his smile now a mere upwards tilt of the corners of his lips.

 “No problem, no problem at all… I’ll talk to you later then, Mr. Do.”

 And all Kyungsoo could do was give a nod, his tongue apparently having disappeared somewhere into the heat trickling into his stomach. Mr. Kim pulled the door to his office open, and Kyungsoo gave one last bow before walking out. Bowing towards the secretary as he went past her, Kyungsoo tried to stay calm as he waited for the elevator.

 Finally inside the elevator, the doors had barely slid close before Kyungsoo pressed his hands against his face and muffled his squeal with them.

 Had Mr. Kim flirted with him? Had Mr. Kim given him his personal number? Had Mr. Kim been genuinely interested in him, Do Kyungsoo? It would appear so!

 Recalling an answer in particular, Kyungsoo let his hands slide off of his face, frowning lightly. It did not really matter if all of that had happened or not, because Mr. Kim had been rather adamant in not being able to have a relationship - or even a one night thing - with  _ anyone _ , let alone a broke college student like him.

 Sighing as the elevator doors opened, Kyungsoo shuffled towards the exit with a heavy heart, mourning what could have been, but never would be...


	2. Don't Drink and Call

 “Wow, you look like shit,” was what greeted Kyungsoo as he stepped into his apartment.

 Or, well, his and Baekhyun’s shared apartment.

 Pouting, Kyungsoo dropped his bag onto the floor, before dropping into the sofa, Baekhyun just barely succeeding in pulling his feet away.

 “Not as shitty as you,” Kyungsoo fired back, glancing over at his obviously very sick best friend.

 Baekhyun sniffled a little, before poking Kyungsoo’s side with a blanket-covered foot.

 “What happened? Was he not nice to you? Do I have to slap a bitch?”

 “No, he was very nice,” Kyungsoo mumbled, sighing and letting his head fall back. “Like, _very_ nice. He was polite and everything, and he… Might have flirted a little after I called him cute?”

 Baekhyun began to cough, but Kyungsoo did not know if it was from the fact that he was ill, or because Kyungsoo’s words had made him choke on air. As soon as Baekhyun calmed down a little, Kyungsoo handed him the bottle of water that had been standing on the floor, and Baekhyun gave him a thankful look as he took a sip.

 “Okay, but wait, why did you call him cute? It’s _Kim Jongin_ we’re talking about, Soo, most people don’t call him cute?” Baekhyun asked, voice a little raspy now.

 “He was talking about his dogs, and he got really into it, and it was cute…,” Soo pouted, looking down at his thigh and playing with a loose thread on the inner seam of his jeans as he tried to avoid Baekhyun’s eyes.

 But it did not matter in the end anyway.

 “You're so gay for his ass,” Baekhyun cackled, completely ignoring Kyungsoo’s glare. “...Is it a nice ass, though?”

 Kyungsoo gave something between a sigh and a groan, slapping his hands against his face. “The _best_ ass! He used to do ballet, Baek!”

 “I know,” Baekhyun said in a very self-satisfied voice. “Imagine the moves he must have… On the other hand, no, let’s not imagine that, I’m way too sick for that shit, the doctor told me not to get myself worked up…”

 “You haven’t _visited_ a doctor,” Kyungsoo mumbled, without too much bite, as he tried to keep his mind blank from the _very_ distracting images of Mr. Kim dancing. “Oh, damn, almost forgot, guess who came walking out of Mr. Kim’s office when I arrived?”

 “Do you think he gets off on being called ‘Mr. Kim’ in the bedroom?” Baekhyun asked, before giving a hoarse scream as Kyungsoo slapped his thigh. “I’m just wondering! No, I don’t want to guess, my guessing game is shitty.”

 “Mr. Park Chanyeol,” Kyungsoo said, a shit-eating grin on his face as he wiggled his eyebrows.

 Baekhyun’s face blanched for half a second, before he started to screech.

 “ _Park Chanyeol_?! The one and only Park ‘Loey’ Chanyeol?! Why didn’t you send me a picture?!” Baekhyun got out before he broke down coughing.

 After a few minutes, Baekhyun managed to get himself under control, Kyungsoo once more handing him his water bottle.

 “You need some tea, my friend,” Kyungsoo said, before getting up.

 “But, no, you need to tell me about my one and only love!” Baekhyun whined, tiredly leaned against the armrest of the sofa and clutching his bottle in his arms. “I can’t believe my sucky luck, I could’ve been there, I could’ve seen him…”

 “It apparently wasn’t meant to be, maybe see it as a sign to move your ass on and get over him,” Kyungsoo called from the kitchen as he started the electric kettle and took down a tea cup. “I mean, what do you expect from a relationship with a former idol and current CEO of an entertainment company?”

 “A stable income and great sex,” Baekhyun deadpanned, making Kyungsoo burst out laughing. “I wouldn’t even mind being his sugarbaby! Enough sex and we’ll have a connection because of endorphins or whatever, and he’ll never be able to leave me!”

 “That’s oxytocin, and it sounds like a horrible plan,” Kyungsoo chortled. “Lemon tea with honey?”

 “Sounds great, both the plan and the tea,” Baekhyun drawled as he sunk deeper into the sofa, stretching his body out. “But we were talking about you and CEO Hottie, tell me more about the flirting…”

 Kyungsoo grunted as he finished up the tea, then carefully carried it into the living room. Setting it down next to Baekhyun on the living room table, he once more collapsed into the sofa, watching Baekhyun drink and burn his tongue, before opening his mouth.

 “Well, you know, it was the basic smiling, leaning forwards, spreading his legs, that kind of shit… And there was just something about his tone?” Kyungsoo tried to explain, before remembering something and lifting his butt to dig through his back pocket. “Oh, right, he also gave me his personal phone number?”

 All of a sudden, Baekhyun’s tea was everywhere, and Baekhyun himself was spluttering. Thankfully, there was a roll of toilet paper on the living room table, and Kyungsoo quickly fetched it and began to try to wipe the sofa and Baekhyun down.

 “Excuse me, what did you say? He gave you his _personal_ number? Why the fuck did you not mention that until _now_ , Do Kyungsoo?” Baekhyun asked, and from his tone it seemed as if he was holding himself back. Which Kyungsoo greatly appreciated, since he had no idea why Baekhyun was so angry, and since Baekhyun had a black belt in Hapkido. He was rather dangerous when he wanted to, though Kyungsoo had never been on Baekhyun’s bad side.

 Not seriously, at least.

 “Uh, because I had sort of forgotten, and it’s nothing important anyway?” Kyungsoo answered in confusion. “It’s so we can book a time for the photographing, since my photographer decided to fall sick today?”

 Baekhyun pouted, his red-rimmed eyes and red nose making him look even more pitiful. “It’s not my fault, Soo! I wanted to be there, you know that!”

 “Don’t worry, I know, Baek,” Kyungsoo smiled, before raising an eyebrow. “And maybe this was a good thing - he might not have flirted with me if you were there…”

 “Very true, so I did you a favor,” Baekhyun beamed. “So when are you calling him to ask for a date?”

 Now it was Kyungsoo’s turn to choke on air and splutter.

 “What?! Never! He outright told me he doesn’t have the time for relationships, or even one-night stands!” Kyungsoo protested, holding his hand up as Baekhyun opened his mouth. “No, don’t even start, Baek. I won’t harass Mr. Kim because he flirted a little bit with me, I’m not that desperate.”

 Baekhyun thought about that for a little while, before tilting his head.

 “But you kinda are, though. How long since you last got laid? I think it’s time for some CEO dick, honestly.”

 “And I’m contemplating choking you to death with a pillow.”

 “Oh, kinky!”

 Due to Baekhyun’s teasing, the rest of his tea was poured over him as Kyungsoo attacked him.

 

 Half a week went past before Baekhyun was deemed well enough to get back to life, and Kyungsoo spent two full days (and large parts of nights) trying to talk himself into calling Mr. Kim and booking that dat- photo shoot.

 Really, it should not be as hard as it was - he had done this one time before, after all!

 But that time he had been talking with Mr. Kim’s secretary… Who had booked everything… And now Kyungsoo had to call Mr. Kim on his own… Rather, he did not _have_ to, but considering Mr. Kim had given him his _personal number_ , Kyungsoo figured it would be at least half rude to book this through Mr. Kim’s secretary.

 After Baekhyun threatened to kidnap the poor business card containing the number and calling Mr. Kim himself, Kyungsoo finally gathered his courage and called.

 And almost immediately ended the call as the ringing started. But unfortunately, Mr. Kim was quick to answer…

 “Hello?” was heard over the line, and Kyungsoo’s mouth dried up.

 “Uh, hello, Mr. Kim?” Kyungsoo managed to get out, hoping and praying that his voice did not squeak. Though he was pretty sure it did.

 “Ah, yes, Mr. Do?” Mr. Kim asked, and Kyungsoo could imagine the smile Mr. Kim sounded like he was giving. “I was starting to worry you’d never call, or that your photographer was terminally ill or something. I presume this means he is not?”

 “Oh, no, he’s not, he’s very much alive,” Kyungsoo said, trying to keep the bitterness out of his voice - but it was hard, considering Baekhyun was staring holes into his skull from across the room.

 And then, a chuckle flowed through Kyungsoo’s phone, and Kyungsoo’s mind blanched. Really, how was he this charming over the _phone_?

 “I’m guessing he’s a close friend, since you sound so exasperated with him?” Mr. Kim asked, mirth in his voice, and Kyungsoo could not help the sigh.

 “Yes, he is, and he has a tendency to exasperate me on a regular basis…,” Kyungsoo answered, shaking his head even though Mr. Kim could not see him.

 “I have one of those, too, so I understand your pain,” Mr. Kim chortled, making Kyungsoo wonder _who_ Mr. Kim was talking about.

 Before he got much further into those thoughts, Kyungsoo heard something loud behind him, and turned to find Baekhyun stomping towards him. Remembering the reason behind the call, Kyungsoo cleared his throat.

 “I’m terribly sorry to hear that, trust me, but yes, my photographer is healthy yet again, so I was wondering when we could schedule the photo shoot?” Kyungsoo asked, trying to shoo Baekhyun away as the other got closer.

 “Ah, yes, the photo shoot…,” Mr. Kim hummed, sounding as if he was biting on a pen or something - and Kyungsoo really did not need that visual. “I’m actually free next week, on Wednesday? Does that work?”

 “Wednesday next week? Sounds perfect!” Kyungsoo chirped, knowing he should properly tone himself down, but having too much on his hands at the moment.

 “How about afternoon, at two?” Mr. Kim asked, sounding very happy as well.

 “Two is great, then I’ll be done with all of my classes for the day,” Kyungsoo answered, going over to using his foot to keep Baekhyun away. “My photographer should be as well!”

 “You would’ve skipped class if I told you another time?” Mr. Kim asked, incredulous, and Kyungsoo felt as if the question was solely aimed at him, though he had mentioned both himself and Baekhyun.

 “Of course, it’s not every day a college student gets the honor of interviewing someone like you, Mr. Kim,” Kyungsoo admitted. “And I won’t let an opportunity like this go to waste, it’s not like missing one class will affect my grades.”

 “Hm, I see… I’ll see you on Wednesday, then, Mr. Do,” Mr. Kim finally said, a hint of amusement in his tone that Kyungsoo had no idea where it was coming from. “Give your photographer my well wishes, it would be rather terrible if he was unable to join us the second time as well… Goodbye, Mr. Do.”

 “I will. Goodbye, Mr. Kim,” Kyungsoo said, pulling his phone away from his ear and clicking the call, staring at the wall for a few seconds.

 “Well?” Baekhyun prompted, and Kyungsoo startled back to reality.

 “Uh, Wednesday, 2 o’clock,” Kyungsoo croaked out. “He gives his well wishes to you, because it would be rather terrible if you couldn’t make it this time as well… He didn’t sound like he meant that, though…”

 Baekhyun slapped his hands over his cheeks, and Kyungsoo winced as it looked as if it hurt.

 “He wants me sick so he can have you for himself again?! Oh my lord, Soo, we’re getting you some of that ass!”

 Kyungsoo just gave a random whine at that, collapsing in on himself a little, trying to understand what was going on. Mr. Kim was still flirting with him? What in the world was going on?

 

 Saturday evening found Kyungsoo and Baekhyun in a nearby bar, hanging out with the usual gang. Kyungsoo had managed to make Baekhyun swear on not telling the crew anything about Mr. Kim and what may or may not have happened, using his large doe-eyes and deadly pout. Baekhyun was weak to it, no matter how many times he had been exposed to it.

 But alcohol was unfortunately a rather well-known tongue-loosener, and Kyungsoo knew Baekhyun might slip up at one point or another. So he decided to drink himself drunk, to make sure he would not have to see and/or remember the catastrophe that was sure to go down later.

 “Whoa, Soo, you’re going hard tonight?” Im Hyunsik, one of Kyungsoo’s oldest friends, said as he watched Kyungsoo down another shot.

 “Preparation,” Kyungsoo muttered, before snatching another shot from Baekhyun.

 “Okay, maybe you should calm down, though?” Baekhyun protested, quickly getting his shot back, ignoring Kyungsoo’s pout. “No more shots. Have a beer or something if you must, but nothing too strong.”

 Not so quietly accepting his fate, Kyungsoo got up and headed towards the bar. He was going to order himself a drink, and totally go against Baekhyun’s ‘nothing too strong’ rule, because he was a grown-up man, an adult, and he could do whatever he _wanted_ , goddammit!

 Halfway over to the bar, though, all of the shots Kyungsoo had consumed - plus the other alcohol - hit him full-on. Stumbling a little bit, Kyungsoo decided he should go to the bathroom, because his bladder suddenly seemed full to the point of almost bursting - or was it his stomach?

 Either way, Kyungsoo made his way through the masses of people, and ended up outside. Frowning, he gave a small shrug, seeing as he had a dick and could pee outside anyway, he just needed to find a bush.

 Stumbling somewhere, Kyungsoo found himself in an alley, and figured that hey, that was good enough. Managing to at least get some half-cover behind some trash cans, Kyungsoo unzipped and got down to business.

 After he was done, Kyungsoo started towards the exit of the alley, but surprisingly ended up pressed against the wall. Chuckling to himself, he closed his eyes and waited for the dizziness to pass.

 Dark eyes and smirking full lips appeared across the inside of his eyelids, and Kyungsoo could not help but shudder as he thought about that day - or maybe it was the coldness of the wall? Mr. Kim was all kinds of yummy, and Kyungsoo wished he could have a taste, but he knew it was impossible.

 And really, it was very unfair of Mr. Kim to flaunt all of that goodness, when he gave no one access. How many interviewers had he charmed, how many had he left infatuated and heartbroken? Rather mean, Kyungsoo thought, and Kyungsoo also thought he should call Mr. Kim in that very moment, and let him know that what he was doing was wrong. Yes, Kyungsoo should do that!

 (Kyungsoo should not do that, but Kyungsoo was very drunk and not caring anymore.)

 Pulling his phone out, Kyungsoo hissed as the too-bright display burned his retinas, fumbling around until he managed to press the right contact. Holding the phone up to his ear, he waited.

 “Hello?” that deep voiced answered, this time around sounding even deeper and raspier. Had Mr. Kim been asleep? Kyungsoo did not care. “Mr. Do?”

 “Hehehe, Mr. Do… I never get called that, but you’re doing it,” Kyungsoo chuckled, leaning his side against the wall. “D’you even know my first name?”

 “Are you drunk?”

 “That’s not my first name,” Kyungsoo giggled, before sighing. “Of course you don’t know m’name… I’m just another interve-intervie-... Whatever, boring you with the same questions… Do you flirt with ‘em all?”

 “Do Kyungsoo. And no, I don’t,” Mr. Kim said, and Kyungsoo closed his eyes and hummed as he listened to the CEO saying his full name. He could listen to that yummy voice say his name over and over again…

 “Hm, then why did you flirt wi’me?” Kyungsoo asked, scrunching his eyes up as he felt a wave of nausea wash over him. “Real unfair, if ya ask me…”

 “Why is it unfair?” Mr. Kim asked, and Kyungsoo thought he could hear a hint of amusement in his voice. But Kyungsoo was not quite sure, because his brain was currently swimming in alcohol.

 “Uh, you’re like a bill-billionaire or some shit, I’m a broke-ass college student?” Kyungsoo deadpanned, leaning his forehead against the wall, relieved over how the coldness of the surface seemed to help with his nausea. “You’re way too important and busy to give me… Whatev’s it’s called.”

 “The time of day?” Mr. Kim asked, and now Kyungsoo was starting to become more sure that the CEO was amused.

 “That the one,” Kyungsoo sighed, attempting to do finger guns, but knocking his hand into the wall in front of him. “Shit-fuck…”

 “Are you okay?” Mr. Kim asked, more concerned than amused now.

 “No… I shot the wall, hurts…,” Kyungsoo pouted, sighing as he pressed his cheek against the wall. “You’re too handsome to flirt with unsuschp- people like me. And important. And rich. And mean.”

 “I’m not even going to ask what ‘shooting the wall’ means,” Mr. Kim chuckled, and Kyungsoo hated (loved) the sound of it. “I think you need to get yourself a glass of water and then into a bed, though.”

 “But I wanna go into your bed!” Kyungsoo whined, but it was the wrong thing to do, as he suddenly felt his stomach tense up. “Oh, fu-”

 Leaning over, Kyungsoo promptly began to puke his guts out, a voice at the back of his head thankful for the fact that he was in a seemingly abandoned alley. He could hear Mr. Kim calling his name as he held the phone against his chest, but Kyungsoo was too preoccupied to answer.

 “Mr. Do! Kyungsoo, goddammit, are you okay?” Mr. Kim sounded livid once Kyungsoo managed to gulp some air down and still his stomach, pressing the phone to his ear again.

 “No…,” Kyungsoo said in a small voice, stumbling a few steps away from the fluids, and sinking to the ground. “I’m not… I wanna sleep…”

 “You’re not going to fall asleep on the ground, are you even anywhere near other people? I haven’t heard a single car through the call,” Mr. Kim said in an agitated voice. “Please tell me you’re out with your friends?”

 Kyungsoo pressed his face against his knees and took some deep breaths, nodding before he realized that Mr. Kim could not see him.

 “Yeah, Baek is inside,” Kyungsoo croaked out, feeling like crying all of a sudden.

 “Oh, thank god…,” Mr. Kim mumbled, and Kyungsoo suddenly got the image of Mr. Kim running his hand through his hair against the back of his lids. “Can you get inside and find him? Are you feeling well enough to do that?”

 “Nu-uh,” Kyungsoo immediately answered, feeling like puking only _thinking_ about it. “Hey, Loey is your bestie, can you get him to give Baek an autogr- signing thing? Baek would die. Or meet him. Baek would double die.”

 “I’ll not be able to make such a thing happen unless you manage to get a hold of this ‘Baek’ and survive the night,” Mr. Kim said, voice somewhat stern, yet encouraging. “I promise I’ll make something happen if you hang up and call your friend and get him to take you home, okay?”

 “Mm, ‘kay,” Kyungsoo hummed, smiling against his knees. “You’re pretty nice, Mr. Kim. When you’re not flirting with pite-... _Pathetic_ college students.”

 Another chuckle was heard over the line, and Kyungsoo sighed.

 “No, stop, too charming, my poor heart!” Kyungsoo exclaimed, letting his head fall back and knocking it against the wall he was sitting propped up against. “Fuuuuuck…”

 “Okay, I’m going to hang up on you now, Mr. Do, please get a hold of your friend and get home,” Mr. Kim said, lightly scolding. “And drink water, lots of water. I pity how you’re going to feel tomorrow, but hopefully you’ll live.”

 “Gotta live, gotta take one for the team, you promised me Loey!” Kyungsoo exclaimed, throwing one hand into the air for no reason at all. “Bestest friend is me…”

 “I’m almost jealous over how dedicated you are to get Chanyeol for your friend…,” Mr. Kim mumbled, and Kyungsoo frowned.

 “Stop. Flirting. Not nice. I evoke- no, _revoke_ , your nice card. Ain’t valid anymore,” Kyungsoo muttered, then sighed yet again. “But you’re real nice, so doesn’t matter what I do… Be gentle with heartsies, Mr. Kim Jongin.”

 “I’ll make sure to heed your advices,” Mr. Kim softly said, before his tone turned teasing. “See you next week, Kyungsoo, goodbye.”

 It took about three seconds for the words to sink in, and by then, Mr. Kim had hung up a long time ago. Screeching, Kyungsoo had to press his hand against his mouth to both quiet himself, and not puke, and he fumbled with his phone to call Baekhyun.

 Thankfully, Baekhyun was on Kyungsoo’s speed dial, and even more thankfully, Baekhyun answered after the first ring.

 “Kyungsoo, oh my god! I got so worried, I couldn’t find you anywhere! Where are you? Are you okay?” Baekhyun asked before Kyungsoo could even get a word out.

 “Please collect me,” Kyungsoo sobbed, wrapping his free arm around his legs. “I’m in an alley… I called Mr. Kim…”

 Silence so deafening Kyungsoo could hear ringing in his ears was followed by a loud string of curses.

 “I swear, child, you are the worst kind of drunk!” Baekhyun huffed, and Kyungsoo pouted into his legs. “If you’ve ruined your entire career now, I’ll not save your ass!”

 Kyungsoo knew that was a lie - Baekhyun would do anything for Kyungsoo, and vice versa.

 “I just told him he shouldn’t flirt with people, that’s not nice, but he’s nice, and he laughed and told me to find you when I started puking, and- oh god, I need to puke again…”

 “Do Kyungsoo!” Baekhyun called out, but strangely enough, Kyungsoo could hear his voice twice, both from close and from far away. Was he that drunk?

 Tearing his eyes open, Kyungsoo blinked towards the entrance of the alley, and realized why he had heard Baekhyun twice - Baekhyun had just entered the alley and was rushing towards him.

 “You insolent child, come on, let’s get you home,” Baekhyun said, his voice a mixture of scolding and adoring as he knelt down next to Kyungsoo, took his phone and ended the call, and helped Kyungsoo stand up.

 Although whining, Kyungsoo did not put up a fight, knowing that this was for the best even though his body was screaming at him to lie down.

 “He said he don’t flirt with other askers…,” Kyungsoo mumbled as he let Baekhyun lead him away, head lolling to rest on his best friend’s shoulder.

 “Askers?” Baekhyun asked, clearly confused.

 “Yeah, askers, me, can’t say words, inter-shit is too hard,” Kyungsoo answered, making Baekhyun burst out laughing. “Told him not to flirt, he said he’ll stop. And not play with heartsies, because hearts are soft and fragile and he’s nice…”

 “Talking with your drunk ass, he must be nice…,” Baekhyun muttered, and if Kyungsoo had been able to properly feel his legs, he would have kicked Baekhyun.

 “You’re so mean when I’m so nice to you…,” Kyungsoo mumbled. “Fixing dates and shit…”

 “Dates? What dates?” Baekhyun asked, but Kyungsoo was quickly sinking deeper beneath the surface by now. “Oh, for fucks sake, Soo, don’t you dare fall asleep on me now!”

 

 A few days later, and the appointed time for the photographing finally arrived. Not being able to fully remember exactly _what_ he and Mr. Kim had talked about, Kyungsoo felt close to falling apart in panic as he and Baekhyun waited outside of Mr. Kim’s office.

 “Just apologize, at least he hasn’t cancelled, right?” Baekhyun mumbled, low enough for only Kyungsoo to hear, as he rubbed Kyungsoo’s back. Kyungsoo knew it was to comfort him, but it only made him feel even more sick to his stomach.

 How mad would Mr. Kim get if Kyungsoo puked on his shiny Italian shoes? Probably very, so Kyungsoo should probably not do that…

 Kyungsoo had barely taken a first deep breath when the door was opened, showing Mr. Kim. Baekhyun’s hand fell away from Kyungsoo’s back as they both bowed in greeting.

 “Mr. Do, nice to find you still alive,” Mr. Kim said with an amused smile, before he turned to Baekhyun and extended his hand. “Presuming you’re the photographer who couldn’t make it last time?”

 “Byun Baekhyun, and yes, I am,” Baekhyun said as he took Mr. Kim’s hand and shook it, beaming at the CEO.

 “Baekhyun? I’m guessing you are also ‘Baek’, then?” Mr. Kim asked, glancing over at Kyungsoo who felt his cheeks start heating up.

 “That would be me, yes,” Baekhyun answered, also glancing over at Kyungsoo, and Kyungsoo took that as his cue.

 “About last Saturday, I’m terribly sorry, Mr. Kim,” Kyungsoo said with another bow, this one even deeper. “It was completely unprofessional, and I understand if you’d rather have me leave, Baekhyun is more than capable of doing this on his own.”

 “Don’t worry about it, it was… Rather amusing,” Mr. Kim said, waving Kyungsoo’s apology away as he smiled. “I don’t get too many drunken calls anymore, and it was an insightful discussion. Please don’t make it into a habit, though, you’re too young to destroy your liver.”

 “Ah, yes…,” was the only thing Kyungsoo managed to get out, trying to will his blush away. But at least Mr. Kim did not hate him?

 “Well, with that over and done with, please come inside, and we can begin,” Mr. Kim said, opening the door wider and motioning for them to step inside. Baekhyun went first, and as Kyungsoo went past Mr. Kim, the older bent down a little bit. “Seeing as you are alive, I upheld my part of the deal.”

 Frowning in confusion, Kyungsoo tried to recall this ‘deal’, almost walking into Baekhyun as the other suddenly came to a stop. Looking up, the pieces clicked into place, and Kyungsoo remembered.

 Standing up from one of the sofas was a tall man, with a large grin on his face.

 “Nice to meet you, I’m Park Chanyeol.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I might have a few chapters done already... And I might have a hard time keeping myself from posting them all in one go... So yeah, you might have gotten another one today, eheh... Remember kids, don't drink and call! You will most probably embarrass yourself! It's not a good look!


	3. CEO Hottie and Mr. Dreamy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This turns silly af, but this is crack so, MOAHAHA! Just thought y'all should have a warning~!

 Kyungsoo was pretty sure Baekhyun had fainted standing up. He did not appear to be breathing, and it had been a while now, so Kyungsoo started to worry.

 “Um, are you okay?” Park Chanyeol asked, his smile turning a bit worried as he carefully took a few steps forwards, glancing over at Kyungsoo every now and then but mainly keeping his eyes on Baekhyun.

 “He’s a big fan,” Kyungsoo explained, and Mr. Park’s mouth turned into a small ‘o’, before he gave an even brighter smile.

 “Really? Wow, I’m honored!” he said, and Kyungsoo was almost blinded by the former idol. “Thank you…?”

 “Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun,” Baekhyun somehow managed to choke out, slapping a hand over his mouth as he gave a sob, and Kyungsoo started to worry even more. Was Baekhyun about to burst out crying?

 “How long have you been a fan, Byun Baekhyun?” Mr. Park asked, smiling a bit more gently now, and Kyungsoo was thankful for that. Mr. Park was like a freaking mini-sun, and Kyungsoo was not even as big of a fan as Baekhyun was!

 “Uh, s-since Loey,” Baekhyun answered, trembling so hard Kyungsoo could see him shake.

 “Whoa, that was a long time ago,” Mr. Park chuckled, motioning for the sofas. “Do you want to have a seat? You’re looking a bit pale, and I’d rather not have you faint on me, my reflexes aren’t good enough to catch you.”

 Kyungsoo  _ really _ hoped he was the only one who heard the small whimper Baekhyun let out, but on the other hand, he guessed Mr. Park was pretty used to fans of differents sorts by now. He had been a celebrity for a long time now, after all.

 “I should probably get him some water, shouldn’t I?” someone suddenly mumbled next to Kyungsoo, making him almost jump a meter into the air. Spinning around, Kyungsoo found Mr. Kim standing next to him, though he had no idea how he had moved so silently.

 “Huh, what? Yeah, I guess,” Kyungsoo answered, taking deep breaths and pressing his hand against his chest to try to calm his erratically beating heart down.

 “Did I scare you?” Mr. Kim asked, curiosity and surprise clear in his eyes. “I’m sorry, it wasn’t my intention.”

 “No, I know, it’s fine, I just didn’t hear you, but I might need some water as well,” Kyungsoo said, earning himself a small smile and a chuckle.

 “Noted.”

 Baekhyun had started to calm down a little by now; he was still looking a little bit pale, but he was not shaking as much. After awkwardly shuffling a little on his feet after Mr. Kim disappeared to the door to ask his secretary for drinks, Kyungsoo slowly walked over to sit down next to Baekhyun, trying to not disturb the conversation too much.

 After a while, Mr. Kim returned with a tray containing a few glasses and some water, and put it down on the table before taking a seat next to Mr. Park. Kyungsoo had never felt as underdressed as he did right now, whilst sitting across from two CEOs dressed in form-fitting suits, looking impeccable and rather unreachable. It was almost disheartening, actually.

 “So, I was told I was part of a deal,” Mr. Park slowly said as he began to distribute glasses. “The survival of someone for my presence?”

 Kyungsoo was pretty sure his attempt to fight down his blush was in vain as both Baekhyun and Mr. Kim turned to look at him.

 “I wasn’t going to die, I was drunk…,” Kyungsoo muttered, mortified as both Mr. Kim and Mr. Park chuckled.

 “I had to drag you home because you basically passed out on me,” Baekhyun said, apparently gaining some of his fire back after the initial shock. “You were sitting in an alley stinking of puke!”

 “I also know you called Jongin while almost dying in an alley,” Mr. Park slowly said, a glint in his eyes as he stroked his chin. “I’m very curious to why, though?”

 Kyungsoo felt rather lucky that the high-pitched scream inside of his head did not tumble out of his mouth, because that would have been embarrassing. Kyungsoo did not remember everything he and Mr. Kim had talked about, but he  _ did _ remember enough, and he did  _ not _ want to tell that to anyone, though he was pretty sure he had already told Baekhyun at least some of it.

 “I, uh, don’t remember, actually…,” Kyungsoo mumbled, fidgeting with his fingers in his lap. “I was pretty out of it… I didn’t even remember about the deal with you, honestly…”

 Mixing a little bit of truth into the lie, and Kyungsoo hoped nobody would call him out.

 “Well, shit, Jonginnie won’t tell me either,” Mr. Park muttered, surprising both Kyungsoo and Baekhyun. Kyungsoo was pretty sure Baekhyun was surprised by the curse and the cute nickname, but Kyungsoo was more surprised that Mr. Kim had not told Mr. Park, since Kyungsoo suspected Mr. Park was Mr. Kim’s ‘annoying’ best friend.

 Glancing over at Mr. Kim, Kyungsoo found him smiling rather softly, but with a hint of amusement. Was he amused over the fact that he was keeping their conversation a secret from Mr. Park? Or over the fact that Mr. Park seemed so agitated about it.

 “Feels like you don’t tell me anything anymore, Jonginnie,” Mr. Park said with a faked sob, and Kyungsoo’s eyes almost bulged out from the cutesy act. What in the actual fuck?

 “Okay, I think it is time for you to leave before you ruin my image even further,” Mr. Kim said, clapping his hands together and standing up, motioning for Mr. Park to do the same. “I’ll walk you to the door.”

 “No, I want to stay! Do you know how long it’s been since I met a fan and actually had the time to talk to them?” Mr. Park protested, seemingly  _ pouting _ , and Kyungsoo’s head was spinning. “You want me to stay too, right, Baekhyun?”

 Baekhyun’s face was a deep red as he was exposed to the full force of Mr. Park’s pout, but he did manage to nod.

 “He’s my idol, Mr. Kim, at least let me get his autograph…?” Baekhyun asked, pleadingly, deploying a pout on his own though it was not even half of its usual strength. But Kyungsoo could not really blame him, seeing as how Baekhyun’s soul must be half out of his body by now.

 “Did you know that you look like a puppy?” Mr. Kim asked Baekhyun in an incredulous tone, a small, proud smile working its way onto Baekhyun’s lips, before Baekhyun deepened his pout. “Okay, fine, whatever, see if I care! Let him stay! But we are still going to take those photos for that article, are we not?”

 Kyungsoo’s mind was blank, completely wiped out from the apparent light-hearted banter between the three others in the room. What was going on? Were the two CEOs really arguing cutely with each other? Had they pulled Baekhyun into it all? Was this a bad sitcom or something?

 “This is so fucking strange…,” Kyungsoo muttered, not realizing he had said it out loud before everyone turned to look at him. “I mean… Uh… Oh, what the hell? You’re bickering like children, and you two are almost ten years older than us? You’re both CEOs for two of the largest companies in South Korea, and one of you is  _ pouting _ ?”

 “See, image ruined, I’m blaming you,” Mr. Kim sighed, shaking his head in Mr. Park’s direction.

 Mr. Park rolled his eyes at Mr. Kim, before sitting back with a smile, looking more like CEO he was.

 “Well, we both might be CEOs, but is there really a certain way we  _ have _ to be? Sure, during meetings and such, we’ll adapt a certain persona to make sure the people will listen to us like we want them to, just like you are listening to me now, but that doesn’t mean that your entire personality changes just because you acquire a high position,” Mr. Park said, calm and collected, and Kyungsoo felt a bit bad. “I understand that it might seem a bit strange, since we’ve never met before and I let you see a more personal side of myself, but instead think of it as us feeling comfortable enough around you to actually let you see it. Jongin has met you before, and is comfortable enough to show a little bit, and I’ve always been more open and foolish, hence me showing more.”

 There was a silence for a little while, before Baekhyun opened his mouth.

 “It’s more disconcerting how you change so quickly between the two ‘personas’,” Baekhyun mumbled, looking a bit shell-shocked - and even more so as Mr. Park broke out into a grin.

 “It’s years and years of practice, though I prefer being the natural me,” Mr. Park said before shrugging. “But yeah, I understand why it might seem so shocking to people. Only close friends and family see this side of me, so I guess we’re friends now!”

 Both Kyungsoo and Mr. Kim snorted, whilst Baekhyun slapped his hands over his cheeks and dragged in a ragged breath.

 “He will actually ‘double die’ by the end of this, won’t he?” Mr. Kim asked Kyungsoo, who just nodded. “Will he triple die if he gets a selca?”

 Baekhyun gasped as his cheeks heated up, removing his hands from his cheeks to instead fidget with his fingers in the air, pressing his forefingers together over and over again.

 “Um, do… Do you mind, Mr. Park…?” Baekhyun whispered, looking so terrified yet hopeful at the same time, Kyungsoo promised himself he would castrate Mr. Park or something if he did not agree.

 But thankfully, Kyungsoo did not have to get nasty, since Mr. Park shot up from the sofa, nodding.

 “Of course, of course! Oh, it’s been so long since I took a selca with a fan, wow…”

 Giggling, Baekhyun also stood up, pulling out his phone, before slowly turning to look at Mr. Park.

 “You’re way too tall… I’m not buying that you’re 184…,” Baekhyun muttered, to which Mr. Park grinned and bent his knees to be more on Baekhyun’s level.

 “So… He’s your photographer?” Mr. Kim asked, and Kyungsoo nodded. “You’re here to take photos of me?” Another nod from Kyungsoo. “Which means he should have a camera, like the real deal, right?” Yet another nod. “Then why is he using the cellphone when he can get a much better picture using his camera?”

 Kyungsoo gave a deep sigh. “It’s Baekhyun. He’s either forgotten it, or it has to do with some ‘authentic’ shit. He’s just weird like that…”

 “My ‘Soo talking bullshit about me’ sense is tingling!” Baekhyun called out, still busy with taking selcas with Mr. Park. Apparently they had moved on to different filters now.

 “Case in point,” Kyungsoo said, motioning towards Baekhyun, and Mr. Kim gave a laugh.

 It was not a loud laugh, or an unrestrained one, but it was honest, and a bit more than just a chuckle. And strangely endearing, which really did not sit good with Kyungsoo’s heart.

 With a small curse, Mr. Park suddenly jumped a little bit, before pulling a phone out of his back pocket. Looking at the screen, his eyes widened, before he sighed.

 “Appears I have CEO duties to get back to, remind me why I ever decided to start my own company?” Mr. Park seemingly asked rhetorically, but Mr. Kim answered anyway.

 “Because you can’t be an idol for life, and you wanted to make a change in the idol world,” Mr. Kim said in a bored tone, as if he had answered the same question a million times already.

 “Thanks, my man, knew there was a reason why I kept you around,” Mr. Park said, winking and shooting finger guns at Mr. Kim, who simply replied by rolling his eyes. “But yeah, have to go, but it was very nice meeting you both! I’ll make sure you’ll get an autograph, Baekhyun, and it was so cool to meet an old fan of mine, especially since it was so long ago that I was an idol. Can I get a hug before I go?”

 Kyungsoo was ninety percent sure Baekhyun would faint this time around, as the poor boy barely managed to nod his head. It looked rather comical, considering their height difference, but there was also something really sweet in how Mr. Park bent his knees and put his head on Baekhyun’s shoulder, smiling, whilst Baekhyun’s hands fisted in the back of Mr. Park’s suit jacket, a look of absolute bliss and disbelief on his face.

 “Wow, you give great hugs,” Mr. Park said as he let go of Baekhyun and stepped back, putting a hand on Baekhyun’s shoulder. “And don’t faint now, wouldn’t do to collapse and split your head open when I’ve promised you an autograph!”

 With legs trembling, Baekhyun plopped down on the sofa next to Kyungsoo, shaking his head vigorously.

 Holding out a hand, Mr. Park reached over to offer it to Kyungsoo, who took it in surprise.

 “Nice to meet you, too, Kyungsoo, and I’m glad you made it out of last weekend alive,” Mr. Park said, adding a little wink, and it had Kyungsoo both blushing and gritting his teeth.

 Also, how did Mr. Park know his name? Kyungsoo had never told him it, had Mr. Kim said it? But Mr. Kim called him ‘Mr. Do’...

 “And I’ll talk to you later,” Mr. Park sing-sang as he went past Mr. Kim, ruffling his hair and making Mr. Kim exclaim in anger as he tried to save his obviously carefully styled hair.

 It was with a ringing laughter that Mr. Park made his exit, leaving the office very quiet for a moment.

 “Whoa, so dreamy…,” Baekhyun said with a happy little sigh, hands pressed against his chest.

 “Okay, yeah, no, this was a bad idea, I think your celeb crush actually managed to deepen, how is that even possible?” Kyungsoo asked, incredulous.

 Baekhyun glared at Kyungsoo, before clearing his throat and picking up the bag containing his equipement.

 “Ready to go, Mr. Kim?” he asked, and Mr. Kim nodded with a smile on his lips, and Kyungsoo was sure he was trying to hold a laugh in. “Let’s get this show on the road, then!”

 

 For the umptenth time, Kyungsoo found himself thinking that Mr. Kim truly was a natural model. Sure, he had a career in modelling, and with that came practice, but there was just something…  _ Special _ about Mr. Kim, something that could not be explained with practice. He seemed like he was right in his element, and it was  _ dangerous _ .

 Thankfully, Kyungsoo did not have to do much, since he had already done his part of interviewing, and Baekhyun called all the shots for the, well, shots, so Kyungsoo could just stand back and watch the magic. And magic it was.

 If Kyungsoo had not already been a little bit weak for the CEO, he was sure he would be having a heart attack by now. As it was, he merely internally shrugged and let the weakness consume him, knowing that he was weak and there was nothing he could do about it, really.

 “Wow, it’s so much easier working with a former model,” Baekhyun chuckled somewhere along the way, earning himself a bigger smile from the object of his photo shoot.

 “Really? I have no idea why,” Mr. Kim shot back, making Baekhyun cackle.

 A little while later, as Kyungsoo stood leaning against the wall, pretty sure he was about to fall down from how much his knees were trembling, Baekhyun turned around to look at him.

 “I think we should take a few photos with the two of you, as if you’re conducting the interview,” Baekhyun said, seemingly innocently, but there was a glint in his eyes that Kyungsoo did not like. “Even though I wasn’t here last time, it makes it a bit more authentic and real.”

 “Sure thing,” Mr. Kim said with a smile as he stood up from the desk chair he had been seated in for the last couple of shots. “You’re the boss.”

 Baekhyun positively preened as he rushed over to Kyungsoo and pulled him along, plonking him down on the sofa across from the one Mr. Kim was sitting in.

 “Just act natural! Try to emulate last week’s interview!” Baekhyun told them, and Kyungsoo wanted to kill his best friend, because Kyungsoo knew what Baekhyun was doing.

 “Okay, I think we can manage that,” Mr. Kim said, directing a rather sweet smile towards Kyungsoo - but there was nothing sweet about it. “Do you want some papers or something, so it looks like you’re taking notes? Do you remember the questions you asked?”

 Pursing his lips, Kyungsoo pulled his phone out and placed it on the table between them, hearing the shutters going off next to them.

 “That’s good enough as a recorder, and of course I remember the questions, I memorized them and went through them again after the interview as I listened to your answers,” Kyungsoo said, sitting a bit straighter and giving a small smile that he hoped seemed polite enough. “Let’s start of simple, how are your dogs?”

 Mr. Kim immediately perked up at that, elbows on his knees as he braided his fingers together.

 “They’re fine, I went to visit this weekend! They were happy to see me, and I them, and we played a lot… They were a bit sad when I had to leave again, but I know they are well taken care of, so I try to keep that in mind.”

 Kyungsoo melted a little bit at that, and might have smiled a little bit softer. What could he say, he was weak for animal-loving, adorable people, even the ones that came in hot packages.

 But Kyungsoo was also not backing down from the challenge clearly posed by Mr. Kim.

 “That’s cute,” he said, tilting his head a little.

 Looking down, Mr. Kim gave a small chuckle, before looking up again and meeting Kyungsoo’s eyes, something dark in his own.

 “Thank you, Mr. Do. Not often I hear that, though I’ve now heard it twice in a little under two weeks. Still as refreshing,” Mr. Kim said, also mimicking some of the things said last week.

 Crossing his legs to try to stay as neutral as possible, Kyungsoo continued on, barely even hearing Baekhyun’s camera anymore.

 “Aside from your dogs, is there anybody else special in your life? My readers are  _ desperate _ to know.”

 The darkness in Mr. Kim’s eyes flashed deeper as he gave one of those smirks again, almost having Kyungsoo gulping for air as his mouth grew dry.

 “Hm, anybody special… A curious question,” Mr. Kim began, and Kyungsoo felt his eyes grow round in surprise. This was not how he had answered last week. “I have quite the tight schedule, so it doesn’t allow for much wiggle room for potential special someones, unfortunately. But that does not mean that nobody catches my eye, every now and then…”

 Kyungsoo’s entire body was on edge, every nerve ending flaring. It was kind of the same answer as last week, but at the same time not at all, and Kyungsoo found himself dumbfounded. Mr. Kim could surely not be talking about  _ him _ when he said that people sometime catch his eye, right?

 But he was flirting, it was obvious, and he was doing it semi-public. Baekhyun was there, taking photos, and- why was Kyungsoo no longer hearing the sound of photos being taken?

 Glancing over at his best friend, Kyungsoo found Baekhyun with his arms crossed over his chest, camera hanging in front of them, and one eyebrow raised.

 “Oh, please, don’t stop because of me,” Baekhyun drawled, motioning for the door. “Do you want me to leave for a moment? I can hang out with the secretary as you clear all of this sexual tension?”

 Horrified by Baekhyun’s outburst, Kyungsoo turned back to Mr. Kim to find him… Laughing.

 “Sorry, got a bit carried away…,” Mr. Kim said, leaning back in the sofa, and Kyungsoo had not noticed just how close they had leaned towards each other. Or how Mr. Kim had spread his legs, was still spreading them, and Kyungsoo could not stop himself from taking a quick peek. The man was unconsciously offering it to Kyungsoo anyway…

 “It’s fine, Baek, have you got everything you need?” Kyungsoo rushed out as he steered his eyes away from dangerous territory, glueing them to Baekhyun’s form so he would not be tempted to look again. Well, he was still tempted, but he hoped he could keep himself away.

 Seemingly noticing his distress, Baekhyun held his camera up and gently shook it, smiling.

 “Yepp, almost filled the memory card, but it was fun photographing someone who knows what he’s doing. I’m guessing we should get going, then.”

 Kyungsoo only hummed at that, picking up his phone and standing up, giving Mr. Kim a slightly strained smile. “Thank you for being willing to agree to a second meeting, and thank you for upholding the deal we made when I was drunk, even though I didn’t remember it until we literally walked in here. You’ve been very kind, Mr. Kim.”

 Mr. Kim gave a genuine smile as they waited for Baekhyun to pack his things together, shaking his head.

 “Don’t worry about it, it was my pleasure. Chanyeol has a tendency to hang around my office anyway, and I know he probably found it as fun as Mr. Byun did,” Mr. Kim said. “I’m just happy you made it out alive, it is rather nice talking to someone as… Level-headed as you, when I have a best friend who is… Well, you saw him before.”

 “I understand, I have one of them as well,” Kyungsoo mumbled, glancing over at Baekhyun and receiving a glare, and realizing that they were yet again flirting. Damn. “Anyway, thank you for your cooperation, and I’ll send you a copy of the article before I publish it.”

 Mr. Kim followed them over to the door, shaking first Baekhyun’s hand, then Kyungsoo’s, seemingly holding on to his for a little bit longer.

 “It’s been a pleasure,” Mr. Kim simply said, and then Baekhyun was pulling Kyungsoo out of the office, and over to the elevator.

 They stood in silence as they waited for the elevator, and then after they got in and waited for the doors to close.

 “So…”

 “No.”

 “Kyungsoo.”

 “Shut up.”

 “We have to talk about it sooner or later!”

 “Not here, last time I was in here I  _ squealed _ , and if they have a camera in here, I don’t want Mr. Kim to see me make a fool of myself a second time - or the security guys for that matter.”

 Baekhyun pouted, but began to glance around in suspicion.

 “Fine. I’ll wait until we’re home.”

 Kyungsoo was already getting a headache, but all he could do was sigh in defeat.


	4. Questions and Answers

 To say that Kyungsoo’s ears were suffering after he and Baekhyun came home was an understatement. He was sure they were ringing for an hour after Baekhyun had stopped screaming; something he did not fail to remind the other of. To the point where Baekhyun actually apologized for it, which led to Kyungsoo feeling bad about it, which led to an apology war between the two.

 “But really, I was a bit hesitant to believing you completely when you told me about it the first time,” Baekhyun mused as they sat in front of the TV, eating ramen because poor students were poor. “I mean, flirting with Mr. Kim Jongin… Sorry, but…”

 Kyungsoo shook his head, waving Baekhyun’s apology away with a hand. “Nah, don’t worry, I didn’t really believe it myself, so. Still don’t.”

 Baekhyun tapped his chopsticks against his lips for a moment, before he opened his mouth again.

 “I can’t really deny it now, though. I saw it with my own two eyes,  _ including _ the way he spread his legs and you immediately zoomed in on it. It’s on a deep animalistic and impulse-driven level, Soo, that’s some  _ deep shit _ .”

 Kyungsoo choked a little on his noodles, his entire face red as he tried to clear his airways.

 “I did not…  _ zoom in _ on it!” Kyungsoo protested, fanning his face to make the blush - that was totally because of the choking and nothing else - go away.

 Baekhyun just smirked, reaching over to pat one of Kyungsoo’s flaming cheeks. “You so very much did, because you want the D, and that’s understandable, baby. Don’t worry, I think Mr. Kim noticed as well, and since he didn’t immediately throw you out, I’m betting my degree that he doesn’t mind.”

 “You don’t have your degree yet,” Kyungsoo muttered, not feeling like eating anymore. Mostly because of the thought of Mr. Kim noticing how Kyungsoo was… Checking things out.

 Baekhyun rolled his eyes as he watched Kyungsoo sink back into the sofa, looking rather small and pouty.

 “I’ll bet my  _ future _ degree on it, what are you going all mopey for? We just decided that Mr. Kim Jongin flirted with you, so why are you looking like an upset child?”

 “Am not,” Kyungsoo mumbled, realizing that he was not really helping his own case. “Okay, fine, so maybe I’m a bit freaked out over the dick staring thing and Mr. Kim noticing and thinking I’m a creep, happy now?!”

 Baekhyun sighed as he leaned back in the sofa as well, neither of them paying any attention whatsoever to the TV. Baekhyun held up a finger to poke Kyungsoo’s cheek, and Kyungsoo slowly looked over at him with confusion almost dripping out of him.

 “He offered it himself, put it out on display for you. And I mean, beautiful dicks are meant to be seen, right? Otherwise it’s a waste?” Baekhyun reasoned, making Kyungsoo’s confused frown deepen even more.

 “What the fuck? It was a cloth-covered bulge, how did you get that it was beautiful from just  _ that _ ?” Kyungsoo asked. “And you’re really not helping your ‘I’m straight’ case lately either, not that I think you ever have?”

 Baekhyun rolled his eyes again. “Oh, please, sexual orientation or preferences doesn’t mean I can’t recognize a beautiful man, that’s stupid. And when have I ever claimed to be fully straight? Yes, I have a preference for pretty girls, but if the right man came and snatched me… I would be snatched.”

 “Is this ‘right man’ Mr. Park?” Kyungsoo weakly asked, earning himself a wistful sigh.

 “The one and only,” Baekhyun answered with a soft smile, all heart-eyes and sweet.

 “Ugh, you’re being all disgusting and shit again,” Kyungsoo said, faking gagging and prompting a slap to his shoulder.

 “My innocent love have nothing on your dick-spying crush in disgustingness!” Baekhyun retorted, making Kyungsoo choke on his faked gagging and almost gag for real. “Is that what it looks like when you give head, because wow, you need to work on that.”

 “I’m going to apply for a new best friend, because you are the worst,” Kyungsoo muttered, trying to pat away the heat in his cheeks.

 Baekhyun snorted as he got back to his food. “As if, you love me.”

 “You wish.”

 “Don’t have to wish for something I already got.”

 “Friendship cancelled.”

 “Sure, Jan.”

 

 School took up most of Kyungsoo’s time - not too far from graduating, he put his most into making sure to get as good of a result as possible. That unfortunately meant that other things, like his duties as journalist for the university magazine, had to take a backseat for a while.

 But when Kyungsoo finally had the time to sit down with it, he immediately opened the mail he had gotten from Baekhyun, containing the pictures Baekhyun had taken.

 Kyungsoo had forced himself to stay away, to not take a look, before he actually had the time to finish up the interview. Because Kyungsoo knew that once he took a look, he would probably lose himself in them for at least an hour or two.

 And boy was he right!

 The pictures were wonderful, showcasing Baekhyun’s talent in photography perfectly. But it was the other zip file attached that caught Kyungsoo’s eye. A zip file named ‘Wet Dreams’.

 ‘ _ As soon as I’m done sending these to you, I’ll delete them from my devices. You’ll be the only one having them. Use them wisely _ ,’ was all Baekhyun wrote about it, and Kyungsoo was  _ very _ intrigued by it, but also slightly scared.

 Unzipping the file, Kyungsoo was given a folder, containing pictures. From the small previews, he could see that they were from the day they had been at Mr. Kim’s office, and Kyungsoo’s fear increased.

 “Oh, dear…,” Kyungsoo whispered as he double-clicked the first picture, and it was brought up on fullscreen.

 It was a picture Kyungsoo definately could not use in his article, because it was a picture that was way too suggestive. Sure, there was no making out or anything like that going on, but from the way he and Mr. Kim were sitting leaned towards each other, heads tilted a little to different sides as if in preparation for a kiss, and the smirk on Mr. Kim’s lips, it was clear that this was not a professional situation. It was supposed to have been a professional situation, but it had derailed completely. And that was very obvious from the photo.

 Kyungsoo was also rather surprised over the tension visible between them, showing up rather clearly in the photograph. Sure, he had felt it whilst in the situation, but he had not thought it would show up so well - nor had he actually really believed it after he had gotten home, and especially not now, quite some time after it had happened.

 How had Baekhyun managed to capture it so well? It looked so palatable that Kyungsoo felt the ghosts of the electric currents beneath his skin that he had felt that day. Kyungsoo looked through the rest of the pictures, and with each and every one, his breathing turned a little more shallow.

 And when his phone rang next to him, Kyungsoo jumped and kneed his desk, cursing loudly as he fumbled with the bloody device.

 His heart jumped just as high when he saw the caller ID, and Kyungsoo tried to swallow everything down as he answered.

 “Hello?” Kyungsoo said, trying to clear his throat discreetly, but failing.

 “ _ Mr. Do? Is everything okay? Am I interrupting something? _ ”

 Kyungsoo wondered how a voice could sound just as smooth and charming as the owner, because it really was not fair.

 “No, I'm sorry, Mr. Kim, you just scared me a little, making me hit my knee on the table,” Kyungsoo explained, trying to hold back the sigh - and ignore the sizzling in his veins.

 “ _ Oh, that sounds painful, I'm so sorry for accidentally inflicting that on you _ ,” Mr. Kim said, sounding rather honest about it. “ _ I was just calling to see how it's going with the article? _ ”

 “Ah, yeah, sorry, I've been a bit busy with school lately, but I'm currently in the middle of finishing it up!”

 “ _ Was that the reason for you being so surprised by my call? Too engrossed in your writing? _ ” Mr. Kim asked, a teasing note in his voice that had Kyungsoo’s insides twist a little.

 “Uh, yeah,” Kyungsoo squeaked out as he glanced over at the picture currently on his screen - a picture in which Kyungsoo seemed mere seconds away from actually leaning forwards enough to kiss the very person he was now talking to. “Exactly, that I am.”

 “ _ When you're done, will you come by and drop it off? _ ”

 The request took Kyungsoo a bit aback, even though he had planned on giving Mr. Kim a copy of the magazine.

 “Um, sure, I can do that,” Kyungsoo agreed, closing the picture before it could distract him too much. “It should be done by Thursday…?”

 “ _ Thursday? That sounds perfect, as long as you don’t have anything else to do then? _ ” Mr. Kim asked, and Kyungsoo bit down on his lower lip, heart skipping a beat at the prospect of seeing Mr. Kim so soon again.

 Because how high are the chances of meeting CEO Kim Jongin yet again after all of this? Kyungsoo had thought that he would have had to send the magazine copy to Mr. Kim, and that they would never see each other again, because that was how it worked - unless you were the main character of a romance novel, and Kyungsoo was not that.

 Quickly racking his brain, Kyungsoo tried to work through his schedule to see if it could work, not coming up with anything that could really hinder it.

 “I don’t think I do, so yes, it works?” Kyungsoo said, humming a little. “Yes, it should work.”

 “ _ Great, I’m rather free after lunch, so can I expect you sometime during the afternoon? _ ” Mr. Kim asked, sounding rather cheerful, and it had Kyungsoo press a hand over his mouth to not let a strange noise out, because he was sure he would have otherwise.

 “Ah, yeah, I’ll come as soon as possible,” Kyungsoo answered, eyes almost popping out of his head as his mind immediately jumped down into the gutter at his own choice of words.

 Not knowing if he should correct himself or just hope that Mr. Kim did not interpret it in the same way, Kyungsoo panicked in silence as he tried to decide what to do. But a low chuckle completely wiped his mind blank, and Kyungsoo swore he stopped breathing.

 “ _ Well, then, Mr. Do. I’ll be expecting you to come on Thursday _ ,” Mr. Kim said, and Kyungsoo was absolutely sure that the CEO was smirking. “ _ Goodbye for now, then. _ ”

 “Goodbye,” Kyungsoo managed to breathe out, before rapidly clicking the end call button - and then he screamed for Baekhyun.

 

 Standing in the elevator, Kyungsoo tried to calm his poor heart. He had still not gotten over the phone call, he was not sure he ever would, but having that added on top of the usual nerves of meeting Mr. Kim - yeah, Kyungsoo was not doing good at the moment…

 As the elevator bell dinged, and the doors slid apart, Kyungsoo forced himself to let go of the strap of his messenger bag, take a deep breath, and step out.

 Just like all of the other times, Mr. Kim’s secretary was sitting behind her desk, typing away at her computer, and Kyungsoo could not help but wonder what she was doing. It was probably important things, considering the fact that she was the secretary of the CEO, but Kyungsoo had no clue whatsoever to what it could be.

 “Hello, Mr. Do,” the secretary said as she looked up, her smile a bit more casual this time around, and Kyungsoo quickly gave a bow to hide how flustered he was.

 Apparently he had visited enough times to be recognized by now, and that felt… A bit strange.

 The secretary - and Kyungsoo felt like he should learn her name - got up from her seat and strode over to the doors, motioning for Kyungsoo to follow. Giving a quick knock, she then opened one, and held it open for Kyungsoo to go inside. Kyungsoo thanked her as he went past, a bit nervous to look over towards the large desk, but soon he had to.

 And as Kyungsoo looked up, so did Mr. Kim, and they locked eyes. Kyungsoo barely heard the door being closed behind him as Mr. Kim’s lips pulled into a smile, eyes forming crescent behind his glasses.

 Kyungsoo had never really found glasses too remarkable, nothing that had added to or taken away from attractiveness - but he had also never seen Mr. Kim in glasses. And Mr. Kim in glasses… That was lethal.

 “Mr. Do! Nice to see you, please, have a seat,” Mr. Kim  _ beamed _ , as he stood up and motioned for the chairs standing in front of his desk.

 Swallowing hard, Kyungsoo forced his legs to start moving, trying to get his traitorous body under control, because it was certainly not helping him at the moment.

 “Hello, Mr. Kim,” Kyungsoo said, giving a bow when he reached the chairs, before sitting down. Wanting to busy himself with something, he pulled his messenger bag into his lap, and quickly pulled the magazine out, placing it on the desk. “Here's the magazine containing the article.”

 Mr. Kim’s smile grew as he reached out and took the magazine, quickly looking through it to find the article. It was a middle spread, considering the fact that Mr. Kim was a rather rare opportunity to interview, and Kyungsoo was still rather surprised that he had been able to. Internally he was sobbing many thanks to his editor for scoring the interview, and then handing it over to Kyungsoo, because he knew he would not be here if it was not for Heechul being a champ.

 “Hm, the photos turned out rather well, Mr. Byun did a good job…,” Mr. Kim mumbled, pushing up his glasses a little, and Kyungsoo’s mind gave a loud scream. “I should skim through this right now, shouldn’t I, to make sure you can’t escape before I can find something wrong?”

 Mr. Kim did not have to worry, though, because Kyungsoo certainly was not thinking about escaping - but Kyungsoo kept that tidbit to himself as he gulped and looked down at his fingers in his lap, worrying his lower lip.

 Every now and then, Kyungsoo glanced up at the CEO, getting glimpses of how Mr. Kim went from amused, to surprised, and then finally to gently smiling. How someone so handsome could look so glowing and soft, Kyungsoo had no idea, but it did not matter to his heart anyway.

 “I have to say, Kyungsoo, I’m pretty impressed by this,” Mr. Kim said as he closed the magazine and carefully placed it on his desk, before looking up at Kyungsoo, who pretended that his heart had not skipped a beat at the sound of his name. “I think you’re the one who have portrayed me the most humanly, actually… Like I’m an actual human being, not glorifying me, and for that I’m very thankful.”

 Feeling a bit speechless over the praise, Kyungsoo gave a small smile as he shrugged.

 “Even with your incredibly good looks and charitable personality, you’re still a human, but that isn’t a bad thing,” Kyungsoo explained, not really thinking through his words. “You would’ve been unapproachable and even more terrifying if you were a god, so I’m rather thankful you’re not one.”

 Mr. Kim tilted his head slightly in contemplation, and the combination of that and the glasses was pretty darn close to killing Kyungsoo. His heart really was having a hard time, but he honestly did not care too much. Death by CEO Kim Jongin did not seem too bad…

 “But you still find me slightly terrifying?” Mr. Kim asked, and Kyungsoo blinked a few times, mouth clamped shut.

 “Maybe…,” Kyungsoo finally answered, earning himself a quirked eyebrow. “Okay, yes, I find you slightly terrifying.”

 “Is it because of my incredibly good looks?” Mr. Kim asked, amusement once more glinting in his eyes, and Kyungsoo regretted not thinking through his words a bit more carefully. Not that it was not true, but still…

 “More the fact that you’re the CEO of this company at your age, and obviously very good at what you do,” Kyungsoo answered truthfully. Because that was what made him the most intimidated by the CEO - though Mr. Kim’s guess was not wrong.

 Mr. Kim leaned back in his chair, the leather creaking slightly - and how was that even something that added to the CEO’s sexiness? - picking up his pen and twirling it around his fingers.

 “Not to try to go for the modest approach, but me being the CEO has more to do with my name than my accomplishments,” Mr. Kim slowly said, a small smile playing on his lips. “So far I've managed to keep the company from bankruptcy, so that is quite nice, but it's more me keeping it afloat than me making it flourish.”

 “I actually think you're being too modest, Mr. Kim,” Kyungsoo said. “You've made investments that keep the company afloat, and still at the top. As far as I know, it hasn't decreased since you took over, right? And in my book that's being good at what you do, so my point still stands.”

 Mr. Kim chuckled as he put his pen down again, leaning forwards and putting his chin on his propped-up hand. It made him look boyishly charming - yet another strike to Kyungsoo’s heart.

 “I guess I can’t argue with that logic,” Mr. Kim said, grinning widely, but then the smile changed into something a bit… Darker. “If you keep stroking my ego like that, though, it’s going to dangerously inflate, Mr. Do.”

 Kyungsoo was sure that his entire face was red, since it felt like it was about to go up in flames. And suddenly, Mr. Kim looked a bit hesitant, the smile on his face now a bit more awkward.

 “Too much?” he asked, and Kyungsoo made an unsure sound as he gave a half-shrug. “Sorry…”

 Taking a deep breath, Kyungsoo decided to take the plunge - even as his heart was beating painfully in his chest and his hands were so incredibly clammy.

 “Mr. Kim…,” Kyungsoo began, having to clear his throat twice before he could continue. “Have you been…  _ Flirting _ with me?”

 Kyungsoo was pretty sure that he saw a light blush on the CEO’s cheeks as Mr. Kim timidly rubbed the back of his neck.

 “Ah, yes, I think I have… A bit unconsciously at first, but I quickly realized what I was doing… And then I couldn’t really stop…”

 “But you don’t have time for anything, you told me that during the interview,” Kyungsoo blurted out, so confused, not really believing that he had actually gotten  _ confirmation _ of the flirting. What in the honest fuck was happening?

 Mr. Kim gave a shrug as he worried his lower lip. “It’s not… Quite like that? In a way, yes, but not really?”

 “Now you’re just confusing me on purpose,” Kyungsoo drawled as he pinned Mr. Kim with a blank stare that had the CEO fidgeting a little, before giving a small sigh.

 “I’ve never really felt like putting the required effort into trying to make anything work,” Mr. Kim said, words burning with honesty just as his eyes trained on Kyungsoo’s were. “It’s only been a few years since I had to give up my self-indulgent lifestyle, and it was taking its toll on me back then already, so I haven’t really missed it… But there’s something, something about you, and I can’t really explain what it is, but I can’t stop thinking about you.”

 Kyungsoo was absolutely sure that his heart had stopped beating by now, and he was pretty sure that his lungs were not working, because he was seemingly not getting any air.

 “And it just gets worse each and every time we meet, or just talk,” Mr. Kim continued, focusing his eyes on his hands, as if he was feeling a bit shy, but there was a small smile on his lips. “When you drunk called me, I was so worried, but also so amused. I barely slept anything that night- Kyungsoo? Are you okay?”

 Feeling a bit lightheaded, Kyungsoo managed to drag in a deep breath, and then a few shorter ones.

 “Super fine,” Kyungsoo exhaled, holding up a thumb to further prove his point - though Mr. Kim was obviously not buying it if you went by the unconvinced look in his eyes, and his quirked eyebrow.

 “Don't worry, you're not the first to be overwhelmed by my presence,” Mr. Kim said, his tone so teasing that it left Kyungsoo gaping instead of blushing.

 “You're unbelievable, oh my god!” Kyungsoo exclaimed as Mr. Kim began to cackle. “I'm not overwhelmed by your presence, but by CEO Kim Jongin proclaiming his feelings for me!”

 Mr. Kim choked on his cackling, spluttering, and Kyungsoo would lie if he said he did not take some satisfaction from it. But he would also lie if he said he did not feel at least a bit bad about it.

 “W-what, feelings? I-I just-,” Mr. Kim stammered, and Kyungsoo was rather surprised by how flustered the CEO had become - especially when the older groaned, took off his glasses, and buried his face in his hands. “It’s not  _ feelings _ yet, I just find you cute and nice and funny and rather attractive…”

 The last part was said in a whisper, and Kyungsoo felt like cooing. So he did, making the CEO glare at him through his fingers.

 “So you’re not only cute when you talk about your dogs, but also about me? Should I feel flattered?” Kyungsoo teased, but there was more behind the teasing. There was a stuttering heart and butterflies in a belly behind the words as well.

 “If that’s what you want to call it, then yes, feel flattered,” Mr. Kim said as he dropped his hands to his desk, looking up at Kyungsoo with something in his eyes that had Kyungsoo’s breath hitch a little. “I just can’t stop thinking about you, so I think that’s a pretty good cue for trying to get to know you better. Would you absolutely hate that?”

 Kyungsoo tore his eyes away from Mr. Kim, clearing his throat a little as he played with the strap of his bag still in his lap.

 “No, I don’t think I would… You’re a very interesting person, Mr. Kim, and I’ve recently come to understand just  _ how _ interesting you are. So I wouldn’t mind getting to know you either, I think.”

 Mr. Kim’s responding smile was blinding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this happened... Was supposed to be smut at the end, but that did not happen... Sorry about that, lol, it just didn't fit xD But, maybe, in the next chapter, dunno, like... Mr. Kim has basically confessed to feeling /something/, and Kyungsoo... Has agreed to some things... Whoop~  
> Feed me comments, please ;-; kbyeloveu!


	5. Spelled 'Kyungsoo', Pronounced 'Drunk Dial'

 Kyungsoo’s head was still spinning by the time he got home - and he honestly had no idea how he made it home safely in the first place.

 Baekhyun was of course ready to pounce as soon as Kyungsoo stepped inside of their little apartment, but Kyungsoo did not mind. Kyungsoo needed something to keep him grounded, because otherwise he feared he would float away into nothingness.

 “Oh my god, Soo, are you okay?” Baekhyun worriedly asked, fawning over him, and Kyungsoo wondered why Baekhyun was acting like he did.

 “Huh, what? Yeah, why?” Kyungsoo asked, a bit dazedly.

 “Because you look like you’re in shock, and you obviously haven’t paid attention to my questions,” Baekhyun answered, cupping Kyungsoo’s face and forcing him to look at the other. “Do I need to slap a bitch? Castrate him? I think feeding his dick to his dogs would be proper reven-”

 Kyungsoo quickly slapped a hand over Baekhyun’s mouth, entire face aflame.

 “ _ No! _ No, no slapping or castrating or feeding dogs, no! I’m not distraught, just not really believing what the fuck happened!” Kyungsoo rushed out, voice going a bit higher towards the end.

 Immediately, Baekhyun’s entire demeanor changed, and he looked over at Kyungsoo with a really creepy face.

 “Oh, really? What, did he bend you over his large desk and fuck you with his large c-”

 Yet again, Kyungsoo forcefully shut Baekhyun up, groaning in disgust as his face burned even hotter. Not that he could deny that the mental image was pretty fucking hot… But Kyungsoo did not need  _ that _ particular distraction right now. Or ever. (Though very much yes anyway.)

 “No, he did nothing of the sorts,” Kyungsoo bit out, not daring to remove his hand from Baekhyun’s lips this time around. “He… Confirmed that he’s been flirting with me, and… Wants to get to know me better. And asked if I was okay with that.”

 Baekhyun slumped, his hands falling to his sides as he raised a brow. Warily, Kyungsoo lowered his hand, keeping it half-raised if need be to shut Baekhyun up,  _ yet again _ .

 “Really? That’s like… Some highschool shit. Wow, I’m actually a bit disappointed,” Baekhyun mumbled, crossing his arms over his chest. “I guess it’s lowkey adorable, though… Totally your type, so I completely understand you falling for it.”

 “I have a type?” Kyungsoo whispered, putting his bag down on the floor as he finally was able to take off his shoes. Baekhyun had literally ambushed him as soon as he stepped through the door.

 “Of  _ course _ you have a type, sweetie!” Baekhyun tutted, shaking his head. “Everyone has a type, no matter if they believe it or not! Yours just happen to be hot yet sweet guys with a gentle and caring heart, and you just happened to score yourself… Well, not completely yet, I suppose, but a chance to win the heart of a CEO! A CEO perfectly fitting your type! It’s like that movie, you know, when the Danish prince or whatever goes to an American university and meets this girl, and in the end they marry or whatever and she turns into a princess!”

 Kyungsoo pinched the bridge of his nose, nodding. “The Prince and Me, yeah, I know, but I’m not going to turn into a princess if things… I don’t know,  _ develop _ or whatever between us.”

 “This is true, but still. You’ll go from poor student to the hot and rich husband of the most sought-after bachelor in all of South Korea. All of Korea, I would guess. All of Asia?”

 “I want to thank you for calling me hot, I appreciate it, but I don’t think you should take it that far,” Kyungsoo calmly replied as he headed into the kitchen. His mind, though, was in panic mode, screaming still, not at all as calm as Kyungsoo tried to appear to be. “We’re going to get to know each other, not get married. He might realize after getting to know me that I’m not his type, and boom, no marriage. Stop getting your hopes up.”

 “Stop getting  _ my _ hopes up?” Baekhyun chuckled as he crossed his arms over his chest and leaned his hip against the counter. “You’re sounding a lot like you’re trying to convince yourself to not get your hopes up, sweetheart.”

 Kyungsoo promptly dropped the glass he had picked up to get some water into the sink, somehow managing to make it break as well. These glasses had been through quite a lot, so this one breaking now… Kyungsoo very much took that as a bad omen.

 And when he almost sliced his finger off (“It’s not that bad, you cry-baby!”) Kyungsoo just knew that this relationship or whatever would end badly. He could feel it in his  _ soul _ (“It’s probably just your finger aching, not your soul.”), and suddenly he was very scared of getting to know the enigmatic CEO.

 “No, I’m not letting you call this off,” Baekhyun snapped as he held Kyungsoo’s phone out of reach (damn Baekhyun and his few extra centimeters!), shaking his head. “There’s no harm in trying, and this doesn’t mean that it has to go bad. Don’t knock it till you’ve tried it.”

 “But, Baekhyunnie!” Kyungsoo protested, deploying his best puppy eyes as he dragged Baekhyun’s name out. “This is a really bad omen!”

 Kyungsoo could see Baekhyun’s resolve weaken, his eyes softening and growing a bit hesitant, before he shook his head and stretched out of reach again.

 “No! It won’t work on me this time! You will go through with this, you will get to know Kim Jongin, and you will decide if you want to call it off or not after that!” Baekhyun decided, and Kyungsoo sighed in defeat.

 Kyungsoo really was a pushover when it came to things he really wanted, but maybe not felt like he should get, or should try to get… And Baekhyun of course very much knew this.

 

 With Friday came the perfect opportunity to go out - though Kyungsoo did not know what this ‘perfect opportunity’ was, and suspected that Baekhyun was just coming up with excuses to get drunk. Which fitted Kyungsoo rather well, so he did not investigate any deeper.

 “Please keep me from drunk dialing?” Kyungsoo pleaded to Baekhyun as they were walking towards the club.

 Baekhyun shot him an amused look. “Why would I do that? The last time it led to me meeting Loey? Plus, your ass disappeared on me, so I had no idea you were even drunk dialing anyway.”

 “I really don’t want to make a fool out of myself, Baek, not a bigger fool than I’ve already have,” Kyungsoo said, clutching Baekhyun’s sleeve. “I really don’t want to mess up?”

 Baekhyun rolled his eyes but pulled Kyungsoo into a one-armed hug.

 “I honestly don’t think you can fuck it up, considering he still wanted to get to know you after your first drunk call, but sure, my child, I’ll try my best.”

 “And this is why you’re my best friend,” Kyungsoo said with an awkward laugh that evolved into a full-on cackle as Baekhyun pushed him away.

 “That’s it, nope, you’re on your own! Don’t even rely on me to take your drunk ass home later tonight!”

 “Don’t be mean to me, Baekhyunnie!”

 

 It was nice being out with friends, catching up during these intense weeks and just letting go of all worries for a night. But Kyungsoo felt a bit bored and restless. Baekhyun quickly disappeared into the crowd to dance, Jongdae spent most of his time trying to flirt with the bartender who sent him polite smiles as she walked past him to get drinks to people around, and Hyunsik… Hyunsik had been Kyungsoo’s friend for long enough to notice something being different and ease Kyungsoo into spilling the beans so well that Kyungsoo would not even realize spilling the bean after having spilt them. Which Kyungsoo felt might be a very bad idea at the moment. Because he kind of thought that admitting to having a certain CEO on his mind because of said CEO wanting to get to know him… Might not be the best thing to blurt out into a packed nightclub.

 “It looks like you’re mooning about a lover or something,” Hyunsik finally said, leaving Kyungsoo almost choking on his beer. “I’ve noticed that you’ve held back from me the entire night, so I’m kinda guessing you don’t want me to drag it out of you…?”

 Kyungsoo looked down at the glass in front of him, fingers making patterns in the condensation, feeling a bit bashful.

 “Maybe not… It’s kinda not a thing that I’d like to discuss in public?” Kyungsoo vaguely answered, giving a small shrug. “If that makes sense?”

 A knowing light went off in Hyunsik’s eyes, and he gave a small grin as he nodded his head. Did Hyunsik know? Did he know  _ something _ ? How  _ much _ did he know?

 “Ah, I see, I see… Don’t worry, I won’t force you to talk, and you can stop panicking as well,” Hyunsik chuckled, bumping Kyungsoo’s shoulder with his own. “Though you look a bit down. Are you even having fun?”

 “Not really,” Kyungsoo admitted. “I’m distracted.”

 Hyunsik hummed, staying silent for a moment, before looking over at Kyungsoo again.

 “Maybe you should do something, then?”

 “Maybe,” Kyungsoo mumbled, looking down at his glass again. “Maybe I should…”

 A stupid idea popped into Kyungsoo’s mind, and he tried to push it away before it grew too large, but it was already too late. Worrying his lower lip, Kyungsoo tried to come up with arguments against it, but decided that there really was nothing he could come up with that did not make his idea worth it. Groaning a little over it, Kyungsoo told Hyunsik he would be right back, before disappearing into the sea of dancing bodies to find his missing best friend.

 It took some time finding Baekhyun, amidst everyone, but Kyungsoo finally did. Baekhyun was dancing with a cute girl, and Kyungsoo felt a bit bad for interrupting, but not bad enough to not interrupt.

 Pulling on Baekhyun’s shirt, Kyungsoo got the other’s attention, before leaning in and starting to talk.

 “I’m going outside for a minute,” Kyungsoo called over the music, immediately getting a worried look from Baekhyun.

 “Are you okay? Do you want me to come with you?”

 Kyungsoo smiled and shook his head. “I’m fine, you don’t need to come with me. I’m… Thinking of doing something that might be a bit stupid…?”

 This time, Kyungsoo got a raised eyebrow instead.

 “You sure about that? You seem sober enough to be able to handle it, but you did beg me to keep you from calling CEO Hottie…”

 “I might not do it, but yeah, I’m sure,” Kyungsoo answered, shrugging a little, feeling the blush on his face but hoping it was too dark for Baekhyun to see it. “We haven’t really had the time to talk, and I know it’s been a day, but I just sorta… Feel like speaking to him?”

 Baekhyun studied Kyungsoo for a moment, the flashing lights dancing over them, before he nodded.

 “Okay, child, you have my blessing, go and call your future husband,” Baekhyun said, patting Kyungsoo’s cheek with a small smile. “And if you happen to fuck up again, just remember to arrange a date for me and Loey, and all will be fine! I mean, it worked last time, right?”

 Spluttering, Kyungsoo shoved the laughing Baekhyun away, before stomping outside. Sure, the deal had worked, but still! Maybe it was more Mr. Kim being interested and less Baekhyun and Mr. Park distracting!

 Immediately, Kyungsoo’s face felt a thousand times hotter, and he quickly pushed that thought away, just as he tried to pat the heat away with his hands. It was not working too well.

 Looking around, Kyungsoo slowly made his way over to the same alley as where he had first called Mr. Kim all that time ago. It seemed fitting - if he managed to scrape together enough courage to actually call.

 Pulling out his phone, Kyungsoo unlocked it and brought up his contacts, scrolling until he got to the right one, and then just stared at it. Regulating his breathing to something a bit more calm, Kyungsoo hoped it might take his pulse down a few beats as well, as he was calling out encouragements in his head at himself.

 He could do it! He was a strong, independent man who could do the last click and call (the man of his dreams) Mr. Kim!

 Almost letting a panicked scream past his lips, Kyungsoo quickly let his thumb tap the screen, and then it was too late. It was done! He could of course hang up, but then a connection was established and the first ring went off on Mr. Kim’s phone, and oh no, now it was really too late!

 As the dialing tone beeped in Kyungsoo’s ear, he slid down the wall with a sigh, until he sat hunkered down. Closing his eyes, he leaned his head back, trying to still the light spinning in his mind.

 “ _ Hello? _ ” a slightly husky voice answered, and Kyungsoo wondered how he always managed to wake him up.

 It could have something to do with the fact that it was rather late, but Kyungsoo did not think of that possibility at the moment.

 “Hi,” Kyungsoo whispered into the receiver, grimacing a little. “Sorry for waking you…”

 “ _ No, no, it’s fine _ ,” Mr. Kim said with a chuckle, and then some rustling was heard, Kyungsoo suspecting it was from Mr. Kim sitting up. “ _ Are you okay, Kyungsoo? Is this another drunk call? _ ”

 Kyungsoo gave a little chuckle as he opened his eyes, training them on the brick wall in front of him.

 “I’m fine, and maybe?”

 “ _ You don’t sound as drunk this time around, though. You sure everything is fine? _ ”

 Kyungsoo nodded before realizing that Mr. Kim could not see him. “Yeah, I’m sure, and I’m just a bit buzzed, not drunk. I’m sorry about calling you out of the blue like this, I just… Don’t know, I guess I kinda missed you, if that makes sense? It doesn’t really, since we just started talking, and we don’t really know each other, and we haven’t talked  _ that _ much since you’ve been so busy-”

 “ _ I’ve kind of missed you too. Don’t worry, I understand. It’s a… Sort of longing to get to know you, and since I’ve not quite been able to, it makes me miss you in a way. I understand you. _ ”

 “Wow, you explained that pretty darn well, maybe not so strange since you’re always in my mind,” Kyungsoo chuckled, before realizing how embarrassing his little joke was. “Oh, god, please forget that, wow, that’s so awkward…”

 But Mr. Kim merely gave a silent laugh at that, and it had Kyungsoo’s heart swell in his chest. Why did he have to be so charming?

 “ _ I don’t want to forget that, I’m  _ happy _ I’m in your mind, and that was a pretty funny joke _ ,” Mr. Kim said, and when Kyungsoo closed his eyes, he could vividly paint Mr. Kim’s smile across his eyelids. “ _ My humor is pretty bad, apparently, so I’m happy you have one just as bad as mine _ .”

 “Wow, Mr. Kim, I’m feeling pretty offended,” Kyungsoo chuckled - but he knew he had pretty sucky humor. Baekhyun did not fail to remind him, but every time he did, Kyungsoo reminded Baekhyun that his humor was pretty shitty as well, considering they shared the same one.

 “ _ Jongin _ ,” was suddenly whispered into Kyungsoo’s ear, and he gave a shiver at it. “ _ First part of getting to know each other, call me by my first name. Or ‘hyung’. _ ”

 Kyungsoo spluttered a little, shaking his head. “I’m not going to call you hyung! That’s just weird!”

 “ _ Then you have to call me Jongin, it’s either that or hyung! _ ” Mr. Kim laughed, and it was such a lovely sound that Kyungsoo could not help but smile. Smile even larger, because he had already been smiling during their conversation.

 “Okay, um, Jongin-ssi,” Kyungsoo managed to say, feeling his face heat up a little at it.

 “ _ I guess that’s the best I’m going to get, huh? _ ” Mr. Kim said, before giving a long-suffering sigh. “ _ I guess it’s good enough, at least for now… _ ”

 “Yeah, take it or leave it, that’s all you’re going to get,” Kyungsoo drawled, delighted by the chuckle he received.

 “ _ You’re so sassy when you drop the professionalism _ ,” Mr. Kim chuckled, and there was a warmth in his voice that had Kyungsoo’s heart feel a bit tight in his chest. “ _ So multifaceted, I can’t wait to uncover them all… _ ”

 “Well, that’s probably going to take some time, considering how busy you are, but I’m looking forwards to it,” Kyungsoo answered, voice barely above a timid whisper, almost screaming at himself for how bold he was being.

 “ _ Alcohol makes you bold, duly noted _ ,” Mr. Kim deadpanned, bursting out laughing as Kyungsoo groaned.

 Kyungsoo had not heard Mr. Kim give a full-on laughter so much, but he quickly realized that it was a lovely sound. It was a bit of a strange laugh, even if Kyungsoo could tell that Mr. Kim was holding back, and that just made Kyungsoo even more determined to make the CEO laugh for real.

 “I don’t understand why nobody mentions how cute you are, because you’re just plain adorable most of the time,” Kyungsoo blurted, slapping a hand over his mouth.

 Okay, he was close to giving up, because holy shit, could he get any worse? Probably not. Should he release all holds on himself? Probably not, but he had almost done it already anyway.

 “ _ I guess the people that see me as cute are the people who won’t tell on me and ruin my image _ ,” Mr. Kim said, voice teasing.

 “Well, shit, too late, I’ve already written an article on it,” Kyungsoo sighed. “Now the whole world will know!”

 Mr. Kim gave a muted, yet adoring, laugh, and Kyungsoo was sure that he would soon fly away from how light and warm he was feeling. Imagine that, sitting in an alley outside of a nightclub, flirting with a CEO and having the time of his life - and Kyungsoo was starting to reevaluate if he maybe might be the main character of some rom-com or something after all.

 “ _ Kyungsoo, I… _ ,” Mr. Kim began, before cutting himself off and humming, then starting over. “ _ I know this is rather sudden, and might be very stupid, but… Do you want me to pick you up? I can bring you home, or maybe… Over here…? I just really want to see you, and make sure you’re safe. Is that creepy? _ ”

 Kyungsoo was pretty sure that he blacked out for a moment, and he thought that was pretty justified, because what had just happened? Had CEO Kim asked for permission to pick him up? To bring him home - to either of them?

 This was not happening, impossible, how did something like this happen in real life? Completely flabbergasted, Kyungsoo realized with a start that several seconds had went past since Mr. Kim’s question, and Kyungsoo had yet to answer.

 “No! No, it’s not creepy,” Kyungsoo rushed out, taking a breath to calm himself down as he dragged a hand through his hair. “Okay, it might be a bit creepy, since we barely know each other, and I’m slightly under the influence of alcohol, but I think your care for my well-being cancels it out pretty well? And I wouldn’t mind. At all. You really don’t have to, but I wouldn’t mind.”

 Mr. Kim seemed to exhale rather violently, and Kyungsoo wondered if he had held his breath waiting for Kyungsoo to answer, making Kyungsoo feel even worse about taking so long. And it was also very sweet, because that meant that Mr. Kim was nervous about what Kyungsoo was going to answer, and that made Kyungsoo feel even more sure about his answer.

 “ _ Okay, okay, great! Text me the address, and I’ll be there as quickly as possible _ ,” Mr. Kim said, sounding as if he was beaming, and Kyungsoo wished he could see that expression. He was sure it would look magical.

 “Sure, okay, yeah, see you in a while, then,” Kyungsoo said, feeling a bit weak and very thankful that he was hunkered down, because he was not sure if his knees were working properly to be able to hold him up.

 After Mr. Kim said goodbye and hung up, Kyungsoo quickly texted the address to him, before calling Baekhyun. The other picked up quickly, the music strong in the background, but Kyungsoo was still able to get his message of ‘oh fuck help me’ across, and a promise that Baekhyun would be right out.

 “What have you done now?” Baekhyun asked as soon as he entered the alley, using his stern voice and making Kyungsoo shrink down a little.

 “I don't know, but Mr. Kim is on his way go pick me up,” Kyungsoo said in a small voice.

 Baekhyun tripped over something on the ground, almost going down, before looking up at Kyungsoo with wide eyes. Kyungsoo stared back with even larger eyes, shrugging in confusion, because he himself could not believe it either.

 “Holy shit, how do you do this?!” Baekhyun exclaimed, voice cracking a little. “Honestly, teach me your ways, because this is outright amazing to the point of unbelievable! You're smart and good-looking, but usually it takes a bit more than that to get noticed by someone that high up!”

 Groaning, Kyungsoo buried his face in his hands, feeling like pulling his hair out. Was he dreaming? No, the smarting of his scalp as he gave his hair a tug told him that he was awake. Or could you maybe actually feel pain in your dreams-

 “Are you doing the internal monologue rambling right now?” Baekhyun suddenly asked, interrupting Kyungsoo’s internal monologue rambling. “Stop freaking yourself out, all will be fine! This is an amazing opportunity, a once in a lifetime, just remember to use protection and you're all good!”

 “Byun Baekhyun!” Kyungsoo screeched, abruptly standing up and hitting Baekhyun’s bicep. “That's not helpful in the least! And he said he would take me home if I wanted that…”

 Baekhyun placed his hands on Kyungsoo’s shoulders and pinned him with a straight-forwards stare.

 “Do you want that, though?”

 Timidly, Kyungsoo looked down at his shoes, before shaking his head.

 “Good, because I certainly don't want to hear that,” Baekhyun exhaled in relief, earning himself another punch to the arm. “Stop punching me!”

 “Not until you stop hinting at us having sex!” Kyungsoo shot back, before groaning again. “He’s just going to pick me up, and I don’t know if I want to do that yet, I just… I want to get to know him first, I think?”

 Baekhyun stared at Kyungsoo in silence for a while, before shrugging and nodding.

 “Pretty smart, actually. You do you, and if you’re not comfortable with it, then don’t. And if he tries anything, lock yourself into the bathroom, text me the address, and I’ll be there in ten minutes no matter how far away it is.”

 Kyungsoo chuckled as he gently bumped their shoulders together.

 “Not that I think that would happen, but I’m happy to know that, thank you,” Kyungsoo said, giving Baekhyun a smile that the other immediately returned.

 “Best friend duties, and it’s not like I haven’t dreamt about kicking the ass of a rich asshole once or twice,” Baekhyun joked, wiggling his eyebrows, and Kyungsoo could not help but chuckle.

 Baekhyun might be a bit weird and annoying at times, but he was also the best, truly.

 “Oh, what would I do without you?” Kyungsoo dramatically sighed.

 Baekhyun slung an arm around Kyungsoo’s shoulders, shaking his head. “No idea, no idea at all. We work the best together, on our own we’re messes, but together we are one big mess, and rather one mess than two!”

 “I have no idea what that means, but it sounds right,” Kyungsoo chuckled, before feeling his phone vibrate. Holding it up, he checked the screen, immediately feeling his mouth dry out. “He’s almost here…”

 Baekhyun pulled Kyungsoo a little closer, rubbing his arm gently.

 “Don’t think too much about it, you’ll be fine. You’ve gotten this far, right? Don’t let him do anything you don’t want him to do, okay? You know the sensitive areas.”

 Kyungsoo could not help but roll his eyes, because yes, he indeed knew the sensitive areas to hurt a person the most. Baekhyun had bi-weekly lessons to keep Kyungsoo up to date on his self-defense, and even though Kyungsoo very much appreciated the sentiment behind it and knowing that Baekhyun really cared a lot, he wished they did not have to spend three hours on it once every two weeks. Especially not as Baekhyun forced Kyungsoo to go through everything several times until he was happy, and that was straining.

 But Kyungsoo still appreciated it.

 “Yes, I know enough to be able to get him off so I can escape to a bathroom to lock myself into as I wait for you,” Kyungsoo drawled, earning a pat to his cheek.

 “Good boy, make sure to take note of all of the bathrooms as soon as you get inside,” Baekhyun continued to instruct, with Kyungsoo nodding. “He probably lives really high up, penthouse style, so I don’t think you’d be able to use a window as an exit, but try to find other exits. Okay, I’m going to send you a checklist, make sure to check it okay?”

 Kyungsoo gave Baekhyun a look that had the other sighing.

 “Okay, okay, you got the basics, you’ll be fine with just that,” Baekhyun said, before perking up a little. “Oh, look, CEO Hottie!”

 Almost giving himself a whiplash from how quickly he turned his head, Kyungsoo’s eyes darted up and down the street before seeing the black, sleek car parked just outside of the alley. The passenger side window was rolled down, and Kyungsoo could faintly make out Mr. Kim sitting in it. Damn his lousy eyesight!

 “Deep breaths, sweetie, deep breaths,” Baekhyun reminded Kyungsoo under his breath as he pulled Kyungsoo along, until they were next to the car. “Mr. Kim, what a surprise to see you here!”

 Mr. Kim gave an amused smile as he quirked an eyebrow, eyes darting between Kyungsoo and Baekhyun.

 “A surprise, sure,” Mr. Kim answered, voice full of mirth. “You didn’t know at all, huh?”

 “Not at all, that’s why it’s a surprise!” Baekhyun exclaimed, grinning, before turning back to Kyungsoo. “Don’t forget to text me, and don’t come home too late tomorrow, okay?”

 “Sure, mom,” Kyungsoo drawled, feeling his cheeks heat up a little as he heard a chuckle from inside of the car.

 Baekhyun lovingly patted Kyungsoo’s cheek yet again, before releasing him and stepping back, and tilting his head to look over at Mr. Kim instead, and Kyungsoo just got this really bad feeling…

 But it was already too late.

 “Take care of my baby, and remember to use protection!” Baekhyun called into the car, retreating quickly as Kyungsoo whirled around and lifted his hand. “Bye, children, have fun!”

 Kyungsoo watched Baekhyun dance away, sighing a little before he turned back around to face Mr. Kim. Mr. Kim who was smiling rather softly, which had Kyungsoo’s heart beat really hard.

 “Hi,” Mr. Kim said, and that simple little single word had Kyungsoo feel a thousand times better at once, and he was completely unable to stop the smile from blooming on his lips. Not that he wanted to stop it anyway.

 “Hi,” Kyungsoo answered, before opening the door and sliding into the (obviously expensive) car (that Kyungsoo really hoped he would not somehow accidentally scratch or something), shutting the door behind him and shyly glancing down as he put on the seatbelt.

 As Kyungsoo strapped himself in, Mr. Kim rolled the window up, and then they sat together in the relative silence of the car, only the low purring of the motor being heard, and the faint noise of the nightclub coming from outside.

 “So, do you want me to take you home, or…?” Mr. Kim finally asked, and Kyungsoo’s heart did a little leap in his chest.

 “Hm, I wouldn't mind coming with you,” Kyungsoo slowly said, sending Mr. Kim a small smile. “It's a great opportunity to actually start to get to know each other properly.”

 Mr. Kim looked down, but Kyungsoo was still able to see the adorable smile on his face. It was beaming, and Kyungsoo had known it would be magical, even though this one was not his full potential.

 “I don’t know if I like that you’re putting so much faith in me,” Mr. Kim said as he set the car into motion, driving them away from the nightclub. Kyungsoo was so entranced by how  _ handsome _ Mr. Kim looked as he maneuvered his car that he almost missed the words.

 “Ah, well, Baekhyun has a black belt in hapkido and forces me to brush up on my self-defense twice every month, so,” Kyungsoo answered, getting a chuckle in return.

 “I’m not even surprised,” Mr. Kim said, glancing over at Kyungsoo to give him a smile, before turning forwards again to focus on the road. “But I’m happy that he’s a responsible friend that helps you like that.”

 “Me too,” Kyungsoo mumbled, smiling to himself.

 “Hey, I have an idea,” Mr. Kim suddenly said, and Kyungsoo turned towards him. “How about playing twenty questions? We take turns, one each, to get to know each other a bit more on the ride over to my place?”

 “I can do that, sure,” Kyungsoo agreed, frowning a little. “Who starts asking, though?”

 Mr. Kim gave a small shrug. “You can do it, since I suggested the game. If you want to?”

 “Oh, shit, I have to come up with a question…,” Kyungsoo said, groaning a little as he tried to make his brain cooperate. “Uh, oh! What’s your dogs’ names?”

 Mr. Kim glanced over at Kyungsoo with an amused smile on his lips.

 “Last time I talked about my dogs you called me cute,” Mr. Kim said, before correcting himself. “Both of the times, actually. Are you trying to make me soft?”

 “Now, I could make a joke about that, but I’ll refrain from doing it since I’m actually curious about them,” Kyungsoo answered, keeping his thoughts in an iron hold to stop them from swerving off of the lane into dirty territory. It did not seem productive to think those things at the moment.

 “You don’t have to make the joke, I think I know what it is anyway,” Mr. Kim said, raising an eyebrow, and Kyungsoo felt his cheeks heat up slightly though he tried to push it down. “Monggu, Jjanggu, and Jjangah.”

 “Those are actually really pretty names,” Kyungsoo said, tilting his head a little.

 “You didn’t think I’d be able to give my babies pretty names?” Mr. Kim asked, sounding amusedly offended, so Kyungsoo retaliated.

 “You never know,” Kyungsoo answered, before giving a mischievous grin. “So, I guess it’s my turn again.”

 “What? No, it’s my time to ask a question!” Mr. Kim exclaimed, eyes darting between the road and Kyungsoo, clearly upset by it. And somehow that made him look and sound much younger - as if he might be a year or so older, not several. “That wasn’t my question, that’s cheating!”

 Kyungsoo gave a laugh and a shrug. “I mean, it was a question that was asked during your turn… But I’ll be gracious and let that one slip.”

 Mr. Kim turned towards Kyungsoo when they were standing by a red light, surprise painted on his face, but not the bad kind of surprise.

 “I keep seeing glimpses of this sassier version of you, yet it surprises me every time. There are few people who sass me nowadays, but strangely I find it rather enjoyable when you do. It’s nice.”

 “Jeez, now that you’ve mentioned it I’m going to stop acting like that, you’re making me shy,” Kyungsoo said, looking down at his hands in his lap, fingers fiddling, and now he was sure there was a noticeable shade of red on his cheeks.

 “Then I’ll just have to lure you out again,” Mr. Kim confidently said as the light turned green and they were once more on their way. “Okay, now for my question… How long have you and Baekhyun been friends?”

 “For a really long time, almost too long,” Kyungsoo answered with a long-suffering sigh. “One of the people I’ve known the longest, actually. Can’t give you a specific answer, but many years. How long have you and Mr. Park been friends?”

 “Also a very long time,” Mr. Kim answered, smiling softly. “Since his idol days, actually. I appeared in one of his music videos, and we hit it off rather well and kept in contact with each other. And now, here we are.”

 “Us in a car on our way to your place? Wow, that’s rather impressive,” Kyungsoo joked, before grimacing. “Oh, I forgot to be shy…”

 “I don’t want you to be shy!” Mr. Kim laughed. “Be open and comfortable with me! Next question. Have you ever had or have any pets?”

 Kyungsoo shook his head. “Nope. Neither had nor have. Always wanted a dog, though, but haven’t managed to get myself one yet.”

 “Maybe I’ll bring you to meet my dogs one day,” Mr. Kim mumbled, and it had Kyungsoo’s heart feel rather warm.

 “That would be very nice,” Kyungsoo said, before getting back to business. “Okay, next question-”

 “We’re actually here now,” Mr. Kim said with a smug smile as he took a turn, and they were suddenly driving into a garage. “Sorry, game over.”

 Kyungsoo narrowed his eyes as he looked over at Mr. Kim, feeling rather suspicious.

 “Were you distracting me with other things so I wouldn’t get to ask the last question?” Kyungsoo slowly said, and the answer became very obvious as Mr. Kim’s smile turned even more smug. “I can’t believe this! That’s not fair!”

 “Yes, it is!” Mr. Kim exclaimed, skillfully guiding his car into a parking spot. “We got to ask the same amount of questions, and that’s very fair!”

 “I might agree with that, but still though,” Kyungsoo grumbled as he unbuckled the seatbelt and followed Mr. Kim out of the car.

 “You just wanted the last question, I understand,” Mr. Kim said with a nod as he motioned for Kyungsoo to walk to the left. “We’re going to the elevator over there.”

 It was a short walk between the car and the elevator, Mr. Kim obviously parking in a spot close to it, but the elevator ride was longer. It  _ felt _ longer than it actually was, and Kyungsoo was almost regretting not asking Mr. Kim to bring him home.

 As soon as the doors slid closed, the atmosphere inside of the small space became charged. It was pulling on Kyungsoo, wanting to make him go towards Mr. Kim, but he locked his knees and forced himself to stand still. No matter how much he wanted to do something, it did not feel like the inside of an elevator, most probably outfitted with a security camera, was the best place to do so.

 Chansing a glance over at Mr. Kim, Kyungsoo noticed that he was standing leaned against one wall, eyes downcast and hands clenched around the metal bar - as if he was also holding himself back. And that made Kyungsoo feel both a bit better and much worse, since that meant that he was not alone in his predicament. But it also meant that Mr. Kim maybe wanted to do something to Kyungsoo that Kyungsoo very much wanted Mr. Kim to do to him, but was holding himself back. Which made Kyungsoo feel like pouting.

 Finally, the elevator arrived at the right floor, doors sliding open, and Kyungsoo took a deep breath before exiting after the CEO. There were only one door on this floor, the corridor between it and the elevator short, and Kyungsoo wondered if they were on the highest floor. He had been a bit too preoccupied in the elevator to check.

 Something beeped, and then the door was opened, and Mr. Kim motioned for Kyungsoo to walk inside. As he did, Kyungsoo could not help but marvel over the modern look of the parts of the apartment he could see, looking around in amazement.

 “You can just put your shoes there, and hang your jacket over there,” Mr. Kim instructed, and Kyungsoo did as told before following Mr. Kim further inside of the apartment. “So, here we are. This is my apartment, welcome!”

 They were standing inside of a living room, spacious with different levels, and a truly magnificent view of Seoul. Everything was looking classy and modern, but there were bits and pieces everywhere that spoke of a real person living there. A coffee cup on the table, alongside some magazines, a laptop standing on the other edge, family photos both on the walls and on shelves. Bookcases filled with different books of many different genres, trinkets most likely from different places Mr. Kim had visited strewn amongst them. And gifts obviously made by a child, lovingly put on display, and Kyungsoo gave a giant squeal inside of his head at the sight of it.

 Just like that, Kyungsoo realized that he most probably had a preference for guys who loved children, because Mr. Kim suddenly seemed even more handsome.

 “It’s a really nice place,” Kyungsoo ended up saying, not wanting to spill too much of his inner thoughts. Might end badly if he just blurted whatever crossed his mind, and Kyungsoo did not want that.

 “Thank you,” Mr. Kim said, sounding rather proud, and he should be. It really was a nice place. “Come on, I’ll show you were you can sleep. It’s pretty late, and we get down to the get to know each other business in the morning.”

 Even though Kyungsoo felt a slight twinge of disappointment over the prospect of  _ not _ sleeping in Mr. Kim’s bed, it also felt like a relief. He was not quite ready to just jump into bed with the CEO just yet, and was rather happy he did not have to make the choice of either uncomfortably agree to sleep in the same bed, or risk bad feelings by denying.

 The room that Kyungsoo was shown to looked as impeccable as the rest of the apartment that he had seen, but just a tad colder. Which was logical, since it was the guest room.

 “I’m just down the hall if you need anything,” Mr. Kim said after having fetched a pair of sweatpants and a shirt for Kyungsoo to change into. “Please don’t feel like a burden, come wake me up if something’s wrong or anything, and I’ll drive you home immediately if you feel like you’d rather not sleep here.”

 “Okay, I’ll keep that in mind,” Kyungsoo said with a smile, feeling shy all over again as they just stood there, Kyungsoo on the threshold and Mr. Kim in the corridor.

 After a second or two, Mr. Kim gave a smile, relaxing a little, and it helped Kyungsoo do the same.

 “Goodnight, Kyungsoo,” Mr. Kim said. “Sleep well.”

 “Goodnight, Mr- Jongin-ssi,” Kyungsoo said, catching himself at the last moment, being rewarded with a beaming smile that sort of stole his breath away. “And you too.”

 With that, Mr. Kim turned and headed to his bedroom, as Kyungsoo retreated into the guest room.

 And as Kyungsoo laid down in the bed after having washed up and changed, he did not feel a smidgen of regret over his choice. Instead, he quickly drifted off to sleep with a small smile on his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm super tired, it's late (early), and this is probably a mess, but whateeeever! I find it cute :<


	6. Soft Saturday Mornings

 Kyungsoo came awake on top of a cloud, and it took him a moment or two to remember  _ why _ he was on a cloud. Or rather, in a super soft bed.

 Heart in his throat, Kyungsoo jerked upright, eyes darting around the room. In the faint daylight, the room looked a bit softer, a nice golden glow to everything. Kyungsoo wondered how amazing Mr. Kim would look with the golden morning glow shining on his tanned skin- and he was not going down that road this early in the morning, nope.

 Calming down a little, Kyungsoo fell back down onto the bed, stretching and groaning a little as the kinks disappeared. Opening his eyes again, Kyungsoo just laid there, thinking about how surreal this was.

 He was here, in Mr. Kim Jongin’s penthouse, after having been picked up late the night before, by Mr. Kim Jongin himself. How ridiculous was not that? Extremely ridiculous, and Kyungsoo gave a light chuckle over it.

 Rolling over onto his stomach, Kyungsoo reached out for his phone lying on the bedside table, holding it up right in front of his face and squinting at the bright screen. Yeah, he probably should have lowered the brightness last night…

 He had a few texts from Baekhyun telling him to update as soon as possible, and to not go too hard, it was a long time since last, and Kyungsoo sighed as he felt his face heat up. Baekhyun really was incorrigible… Sending a text letting Baekhyun know that he was awake and alive, and to mind his own business, Kyungsoo then slid out of bed, greatly appreciating the warm floor beneath his feet. It appeared that Mr. Kim had heated floors, and Kyungsoo was not complaining in the least.

 Taking care of business in the bathroom, Kyungsoo then proceeded to gather his courage to actually leave the guest room, and venture out in search of Mr. Kim. It was still rather early in the morning - Kyungsoo had a habit of waking up early when sleeping over somewhere - but he had a feeling that Mr. Kim was already up as well. He seemed like the person who would go up early even on his days off.

 Cracking the door open, Kyungsoo peeked into the hallway, glancing down towards Mr. Kim’s room. Should he go over and knock…? Or should he head out into the rest of the apartment and see if Mr. Kim was there somewhere? It felt a bit intrusive to just run around Mr. Kim’s apartment on his own, though, so Kyungsoo stood in the doorway, hesitating.

 The sound of a door opening pulled Kyungsoo out of his thoughts, and he looked up in time to see Mr. Kim step out of his bedroom, a towel around his neck and water dripping from wet hair.

 He was dressed in sweatpants and a t-shirt, completely different from the suits Kyungsoo had always seen him in before, and it made Mr. Kim look rather soft. Like the sweet boy next door, yet with a really sexy aura. And  _ very _ buff arms. They really were on display in a whole other way in a short-sleeved shirt…

 “Goodmorning,” Mr. Kim greeted Kyungsoo as he noticed him, a brilliant smile on his lips. “Did you sleep well?”

 Kyungsoo forced himself to focus as he nodded. “Mm, yes, it’s a really nice bed! Woke up thinking I was lying on a cloud actually…”

 Mr. Kim chuckled, approaching Kyungsoo as he towled his hair.

 “That’s a rather adorable thought, Kyungsoo,” Mr. Kim said, coming to a stop in front of Kyungsoo. “I’m happy you found the bed nice, though, I’d feel like a rather horrible host if you’d been unable to sleep because of a bad bed.”

 “Then I would’ve just stolen your bed,” Kyungsoo said with a shrug, “since I’m guessing yours would be nicer.”

 “Well, you could come find out,” Mr. Kim said, a glint in his eyes that had Kyungsoo’s stomach clench. But before Kyungsoo even could think of an answer, Mr. Kim chuckled awkwardly and dropped the towel over his head so that most of his face - save for his plump lips - was obscured. “Jeez, it’s too early in the morning for flirting, I do apologize… Come have breakfast with me?”

 Even as his heart was speeding in his chest, Kyungsoo smiled and stepped out of the guest room to follow Mr. Kim.

 “I’m guessing it’s too early for me to ask if  _ I _ can be the breakfast?” Kyungsoo joked, a small, desperate part of him begging Mr. Kim to agree.

 But Mr. Kim gave a startled laugh, before removing the towel from his shoulders and dropping it over Kyungsoo’s head.

 “Don’t tempt me, it’s too early!” Mr. Kim exclaimed. “You really aren’t as innocent as you look, and I know it shouldn’t surprise me anymore, I’ve known since the first time I met you, but I still… It’s still surprising, in a very pleasant way.”

 Kyungsoo, who had been inhaling the scent of Mr. Kim clinging to the towel draped over his head, shrugged a little as he pushed the towel away enough for him to be able to see properly.

 “People say that a lot, that my face doesn’t match my mind,” Kyungsoo said. “I find it fun, though, since it fucks a bit with people’s heads.”

 “So devious,” Mr. Kim tutted as he reclaimed his towel, and Kyungsoo hid his disappointment behind a smirk. “I don’t know if I should ask this or not, but what happened to shy Kyungsoo?”

 “Hiding him behind a facade of false bravado,” Kyungsoo answered, before looking down at the floor. “I just… Feel like you should get to know the horrible real me beneath the surface of innocence and shyness, so you get the chance to run before you get too deep.”

 “What kind of deep?” Mr. Kim asked, the glint back in his eyes, and the implied meaning had Kyungsoo force himself to breathe steadily. “Ah, shit, still too early… We need breakfast!”

 Kyungsoo just chuckled as he followed Mr. Kim into the almost spotless kitchen. Warm hands on his shoulders steered him over to the kitchen island, and Kyungsoo obediently sat himself on one of the barstools there, shivering over the fleeting touch of fingers against his nape as Mr. Kim let him go.

 Kyungsoo knew that it was an intentional touch, but Mr. Kim acted as if nothing had happened when he flitted around the kitchen, gathering ingredients. And if Kyungsoo had not seen the faint quirk of Mr. Kim’s lips, he would probably not have believed that it was intentional.

 Warmth spread through Kyungsoo’s body from where he could still feel the ghost of the touch, and he bit the inside of his cheek to keep from smiling. Secret touches in the kitchen? Yes, his life was indeed turning into a rom-com.

 And he was not completely hating it. Or hating it all.

 “So, Kyungsoo,” Mr. Kim began, cracking a few eggs into a bowl, “I feel like I should’ve asked this before, but how old are you?”

 There was a stunned silence, before Kyungsoo burst out laughing.

 “Stop laughing at me, I know it’s stupid,” Mr. Kim mumbled, a small, embarrassed smile on his lips. “Since you’re an university student, I figured you were… Old enough. Right?”

 Kyungsoo composed himself, clearing his throat and forcing away his smile.

 “No, I’m a child prodigy, I’m actually seventeen,” Kyungsoo said, trying his hardest not to crack up as he saw Mr. Kim discreetly jerk. “I’ll try to visit you in jail, though!”

 “I actually wouldn’t be surprised if you introduced yourself like that, you certainly look like you could be young enough…,” Mr. Kim grumbled, a tiny pout on his lips.

 “And you don’t particularly look like the twenty-eight year old CEO of one of the biggest companies in South Korea right now,” Kyungsoo pointed out, before smiling. “I’m six years younger than you.”

 “Twenty-two?” Mr. Kim confirmed as he poured the eggs into the pan, grimacing as he licked some off of his finger, as if he did not know or had forgotten that raw eggs tasted pretty nasty. “Thank goodness… I’ve been managing to stay rather scandal free, so I wouldn’t want to start of with an underage-related one!”

 “You don’t have to worry, you’re safe,” Kyungsoo grinned, before pointing towards the food. “Do you need help?”

 Mr. Kim pointed the spatula at Kyungsoo, deploying his best stern look - and it was rather impressing, Kyungsoo had to admit.

 “You keep your pretty little butt seated right there, you’re in my house, so I’ll cook for you,” Mr. Kim ordered, and Kyungsoo sat back, looking down at his hands in his lap as he chewed on his lower lip, trying to hold back a smile.

 Mr. Kim was a rather interesting man, spanning from the impressive young CEO who could charm anyone off of their feet, to the sweet boy next door with a blinding smile, to the demanding man who could keep you in check with just one look. And Kyungsoo could honestly not decide which variant of the same man he liked the most; so far he rather enjoyed all of the facets of Mr. Kim Jongin’s personality.

 “Why are you smiling?” Mr. Kim apprehensively asked, and Kyungsoo noticed a small wrinkle between Mr. Kim’s eyebrows when he looked up.

 “No reason,” Kyungsoo hummed. “You’re being very hospitable.”

 Mr. Kim narrowed his eyes, clearly not believing Kyungsoo, but letting it go in the end with a shrug.

 “You’re my guest, of course I have to be hospitable,” Mr. Kim said, starting to put the cooked food onto plates. “It’s not every day I have this charming company, so I’m trying to make a good impression.”

 “You’re doing really good so far,” Kyungsoo said as he looked down at the food in front of him, as Mr. Kim went to fetch cutlery and glasses. “Simple but nice.”

 Mr. Kim chuckled as he finished everything, and sat down next to Kyungsoo.

 “I’m not fantastic in the kitchen, but I can do some things,” he said, motioning towards the food. “Please, guests first.”

 “You can’t be good at everything, I’m pretty sure you’re amazing in other areas,” Kyungsoo said as he began to pile food on his plate, almost dropping it a second later.

 “Mm, might be good in other rooms…,” Mr. Kim mumbled, so low that Kyungsoo just barely caught it. “Are you okay?”

 “Too early in the morning, Mr. Kim!” Kyungsoo chirped, feeling his cheeks heat up a little. He really needed to keep his blood in the upper part of his body until he had eaten some, or he was pretty sure he would faint.

 “Kyungsoo,” Mr. Kim said, tone disapproving, and Kyungsoo froze, wondering what he had done wrong.

 “Uh, yes?”

 “Weren’t you supposed to call me Jongin?” Mr. Kim asked, and now his voice sounded more sad than disapproving.

 Finishing taking his food, Kyungsoo leaned back in his chair with a sigh. “I’ve been calling you Mr. Kim for so long now that it feels strange to call you anything else. And also rude.”

 “Which is why you should practice, to get used to it,” Mr. Kim said as he began to take food as well. “It feels strange to have you sitting here in my kitchen, in my clothes, calling me Mr. Kim. It also makes me think of my father, which isn’t really what I want to think about right now…”

 “I can understand that,” Kyungsoo said with a chuckle, before he took a sip of the juice Mr. Kim had poured for him. “I’ll try? To stop calling you Mr. Kim, I mean?”

 Mr. Kim looked over at him with a soft smile that had Kyungsoo completely melt. “I appreciate the effort. Now let me hear you say it.”

 “Thank you for the food, Jongin-ssi,” Kyungsoo muttered, cringing a little.

 “You’re most welcome, Kyungsoo-yah,” Mr. Kim cheerfully said as he began to eat.

 Breakfast quickly flew past as they began to slowly get to know each other, mostly just joking around. When they had both finished, Mr. Kim’s eyes got stuck on something, and following his line of sight, Kyungsoo noticed that it was his hands.

 Reaching out, Mr. Kim gingerly took ahold of one of Kyungsoo’s hands, holding it up. His fingers were gently as they traced Kyungsoo’s palm, and Kyungsoo realized that it was his injured hand when Mr. Kim’s thumb brushed across the skin just below the bandaid.

 “What happened?” Mr. Kim asked, glancing up at Kyungsoo. “I don’t remember seeing this last time we met?”

 Kyungsoo felt his cheeks heat up a little, trying to decide on how information he should give about the accident.

 “It’s… actually from the same day… I dropped a glass when I came home, breaking it, and then I cut myself on the shards,” Kyungsoo answered, worrying his lower lip for a moment before deciding to fuck it all. “It was a glass that had been through a lot worse, and it got pretty deep, so two bad omens against, uh, you and me.”

 Mr. Kim snorted as he sat back up straight, still not letting go of Kyungsoo’s hand, and it was rather comfortable Kyungsoo had to admit.

 “Two bad omens against us, huh? I guess I just have to put twice as much effort into us, to counter the omens, then,” Mr. Kim said, winking, and it had Kyungsoo feel all shy again.

 “I thought I told you to stop be so charming and not play with hearts,” Kyungsoo muttered, and Mr. Kim looked rather startled by his words.

 “And I thought you didn’t remember that conversation!” Mr. Kim exclaimed, before narrowing his eyes. “Did you lie to Chanyeol?”

 “Uh, partially…?” Kyungsoo admitted, an awkward smile on his lips. “Baekhyun filled me in on the parts I told him and didn’t remember… But I didn’t kinda want to admit everything to Mr. Park? Hey, that reminds me, you didn’t tell him either!”

 Mr. Kim’s eyes were on Kyungsoo’s hand in his, a slightly mischievous smile on his lips.

 “Because it’s fun to tease him and not tell him, and I wanted to keep it between the two of us…”

 “And you call me devious,” Kyungsoo mumbled, unable to make his voice any louder since his lungs weren’t working properly.

 “I guess we’re just a perfect match,” Mr. Kim teased, eyes glinting as he looked up at Kyungsoo, and Kyungsoo swore that his soul left his body right in that moment. “I’m going to clean up, and then we can decide on what to do after?”

 Kyungsoo quickly stood up, almost swaying a little as all of his blood rushed down from getting up too fast, but he hoped Mr. Kim did not notice.

 “Let me help,” he said as Mr. Kim raised an eyebrow at him. “You cooked breakfast for me, at least let me help clear it away. I feel like a burden otherwise…”

 Mr. Kim smiled softly, before nodding.

 “Okay, I’ll let you help, but only because you asked so nicely, and because I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable,” Mr. Kim said, moving over towards the sink. “Can you hand me everything, and I’ll rinse it off?”

 Working together, it only took a few minutes for the breakfast to be cleared away, and Kyungsoo felt a bit better about being of some help, at least.

 “I don’t feel as bad about letting you help now that you’re smiling so beautifully,” Mr. Kim said as he dried his hands on a towel, chuckling as Kyungsoo narrowed his eyes at him. “What is it because of the no charming and no playing? If you find me charming I can’t help that, but I swear that I’m not playing with hearts.”

 Kyungsoo stood frozen in place as Mr. Kim walked over to him, an incredibly soft look in his eyes, as he reached up and brushed a thumb gently across Kyungsoo’s cheekbone.

 “Specifically, I’m not playing with your heart,” Mr. Kim murmured, Kyungsoo’s heart skipping a beat. “The more I get to know you, the more I want your heart, but I don’t want to play with it. I promise.”

 Shyly looking down, Kyungsoo swallowed thickly, trying to think through the haze in his head. His soul was gone, his mind was screaming, and everything was just bubbly and warm and soft and Kyungsoo had no idea what to do with himself. Charming people like Mr. Kim were dangerous!

 “I’m thankful that you don’t want to play with it,” Kyungsoo said in a low voice. “I’d rather not have it broken…?”

 “I’ll try my absolute best not to break it,” Mr. Kim answered, before letting his hand slide down Kyungsoo’s arm, leaving a blazing trail, before grasping his hand. “Come on, I figured out what we can do next. We can go on a house tour, since we went to sleep almost as soon as we got here?”

 “Show me around your penthouse and flaunt all of your money?” Kyungsoo teased, easily being led away by Mr. Kim who laughed at him. “Go ahead, I do not mind in the least!”

 It was a beautiful apartment, and Kyungsoo honestly did not regret getting a tour of it. Just like the living room, kitchen, and guest room, it was modern and airy, with personal items strewn around to give a lived-in feel to it. And the view really was stunning, even in the late morning, the sun shining down on the sleepy city.

 And when Mr. Kim was about to show Kyungsoo another room, Kyungsoo’s brain sort of snapped.

 “Is this where you keep your sex dungeon?” Kyungsoo joked, cringing a little on the inside.

 A hand on the handle, Mr. Kim quirked an eyebrow, the ghost of a smirk on his lips that had Kyungsoo immediately regret his joke, because holy shit really?

 But then Mr. Kim opened the door, smirk changing into a smug grin.

 “Sorry to disappoint,” he said, showing a room with a desk on which a computer stood, a sofa, and a bookcase filled with different kinds of books.

 A home office. Not a sex dungeon. Was that a twinge of disappointment in Kyungsoo’s chest, or just relief?

 “You can relax, I don’t have a place where I can chain you to the ceiling,” Mr. Kim said, grinning widely, and Kyungsoo exhaled.

 “That’s actually a relief, because I don’t know if that is my kind of thing,” Kyungsoo admitted, earning himself a chuckle as Mr. Kim closed the door and led Kyungsoo back towards the living room. “No more surprises?”

 Mr. Kim shook his head as he sat down on the sofa, leaning back a little. “No more home office surprises, or any other that I’m aware of either. Promise.”

 Kyungsoo sat down in the sofa as well, sinking into the softness of it. That was one amazing sofa…

 A sudden intake of breath was heard, and Kyungsoo looked to the side just in time to see Mr. Kim cover his mouth with a hand, obviously yawning.

 “Ah, sorry,” Mr. Kim said, an awkward smile on his lips, after he had finished yawning.

 “You're tired? Because you picked me up last night?” Kyungsoo asked, feeling a bit bad about it. Sure, he wanted to be there, but not at the expense of Mr. Kim’s health.

 But Mr. Kim shook his head as he gave another yawn, gifting Kyungsoo with a splendid look of muscles and tendons tensing beneath skin as Mr. Kim turned his head to the side.

 “No, it's not because of that, don't worry,” Mr. Kim reassured him, before turning a bit hesitant. “I'm not used to waking up early on the weekend, but I couldn't fall back asleep knowing that you were here. So I went up and worked out some, and so… I'm a bit tired.”

 “Oh,” Kyungsoo said with a chuckle, relaxing some. “I woke up earlier than normal as well, a bad habit I have when I sleep away from home. I'm a bit tired as well, honestly…”

 Mr. Kim perked up a little at that, seemingly reassured by Kyungsoo’s confession.

 “Let's take a shared nap, then?”

 “A shared nap?” Kyungsoo asked, amused by now.

 Mr. Kim nodded, leaning forwards so he could take hold of one of Kyungsoo’s hand, giving it a light tug.

 “Come here and sleep next to me, that's a shared nap,” Mr. Kim answered, looking a bit proud and hopeful.

 “Sleep next to you?” Kyungsoo asked, feeling a bit hesitant. Sure, lying next to Mr. Kim sounded rather nice, but still… “Are you trying to lure me close?”

 Mr. Kim’s smile softened, thumb rubbing gentle circles into the top of Kyungsoo’s hand.

 “I promise I won't do anything to you, but if you'd rather not, I won't push you either,” Mr. Kim said, smile turning a bit lopsided. “I'll be able to sleep on my own, though I suspect not as well as if I slept next to you.”

 Kyungsoo rolled his eyes even as he felt his cheeks heat up, a small smile playing on his lips. Getting up on his knees, he allowed Mr. Kim to pull him over. He could not really say that the prospect of sleeping next to Mr. Kim did not appeal to him at all…

 “Remember that my best friend has a black belt and has taught me self-defense,” Kyungsoo threatened as he lied down next to Mr. Kim.

 “Oh, don't worry,” Mr. Kim said, grinning. “I respect you and your wishes, and I already know I don't want to get on Baekhyun’s bad side.”

 “Really, you don't want to, he's ten times more dangerous than he looks,” Kyungsoo mumbled as he closed his eyes and snuggled a bit closer - yet tried to keep some kind of boundary.

 Mr. Kim smelled even better up close, and Kyungsoo tried to discreetly inhale as much of it as possible - made rather easy from the fact that he was lying on one of Mr. Kim’s arms. Not knowing what to do with his hands, Kyungsoo had simply put them against his chest, somewhat trapping them against Mr. Kim’s chest as well, and he could faintly feel Mr. Kim’s heartbeat against the top of his hands.

 After covering them with a blanket, Mr. Kim placed his hand on Kyungsoo’s upper arm. Kyungsoo suspected that it was to not cross any lines that they had not specified, and yet again he was thankful for the fact that Mr. Kim was so considerate and did not try to push anything. It was rather the opposite; Mr. Kim held back more than he pushed forwards.

 They were lying so close that Kyungsoo could feel Mr. Kim’s body heat around him, Mr. Kim’s breath against the top of his head, yet they were still separated enough for Kyungsoo to feel comfortable with the situation. He did not want to just jump into things, he wanted the slowburn getting to know, wanted to increase their chances.

 Kyungsoo was getting maybe a bit too invested into this all, but there was something reassuring in the way that Mr. Kim took care of him that led Kyungsoo to believe that maybe Mr. Kim felt the same, and that it would be alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SORRY AIRI FOR LEADING YOU ON ABOUT THE SEX DUNGEON PLEASE DON'T HATE ME ILY<3  
> Also, still no smut, sigh... We be going for the slowburn, y'all...


	7. No Obligations Saturday

 Kyungsoo woke up wrapped in Mr. Kim’s arms, their legs tangled. He had no idea how that had happened, but he did not mind it in the least.

 Blunt nails scraped across his scalp, and as a shiver went down Kyungsoo’s spine, he realized why he had woken up.

 “Shared naps aren't too bad, and if I can wake up to this I don't mind too much,” Kyungsoo rasped out, sleep still clinging to his voice.

 The fingers in his hair stilled for a moment, before a chuckle was heard, vibrating through Kyungsoo’s body, and the fingers resumed their light massaging.

 “Special treatment for the first time, can't promise it'll happen again,” Mr. Kim murmured, and now it was not only his fingers sending tingles down Kyungsoo’s spine.

 “You seem like a caring person, I think if I make you adore me enough, you'll do it again,” Kyungsoo hummed, relaxing even more as he sunk forwards, nuzzling against where Mr. Kim's collarbones should be hiding beneath his shirt. “Or is this part of your masterplan to get me close?”

 “Maybe… It's working nevertheless,” Mr. Kim chuckled, the arm around Kyungsoo tightening slightly. “Do you mind it?”

 Kyungsoo slowly shook his head, not particularly wanting to move even for that.

 “It's pretty nice, actually,” Kyungsoo answered, sighing in content. “I don't think I'll be moving anytime soon…”

 “That's completely fine, you don't have to,” Mr. Kim whispered, fingers traveling behind Kyungsoo’s ear, and Kyungsoo had to bite his lip to keep from gasping. Or something more embarrassing, like  _ moan _ . “It's Saturday, no obligations.”

 “No obligations Saturday is my new favorite thing,” Kyungsoo mumbled, feeling himself hover at the edge of sleep, just not quite able to tip over. Might have something to do with how close he was to Mr. Kim, and how wonderful those fingers felt in his hair - Kyungsoo rather felt like he not wanted to miss a thing by going to sleep, so his body valiantly fought it.

 “Mm, mine too,” Mr. Kim chuckled. “I’ve never appreciated Saturday’s as much as I am now…”

 “Stop being cheesy,” Kyungsoo groaned, lightly pushing at Mr. Kim’s chest, even as he felt his cheeks heat up. “Why do you have such a comfortable sofa?”

 “Because I have a tendency to fall asleep on it when I’m up late working, so I thought I should get one that wouldn’t ruin my back,” Mr. Kim answered, having moved to massaging Kyungsoo’s neck.

 “Okay, old man,” Kyungsoo mocked, squeaking as Mr. Kim applied more pressure to his neck. “Are you trying to kill me?!”

 “I’m not an old man,” Mr. Kim grumbled, holding Kyungsoo closer as Kyungsoo tried to pull away. “Lie still and let me continue cuddle you!”

 “You just tried to choke me!” Kyungsoo protested, but he did not put up that much of a fight. Baekhyun would be disappointed - Kyungsoo had not even tried a knee to the groin.

 “I didn’t try to choke you, and if I did I’d ask for consent first,” Mr. Kim calmly said, and that had Kyungsoo still.

 “Why would I ever give consent to you choking me to death?” Kyungsoo asked in confusion, blinking up at Mr. Kim. “I’m too young to die?”

 Mr. Kim stopped massaging Kyungsoo to look down at him in surprise, before a smirk slowly worked its way onto his lips.

 “Kyungsoo… For once you’re actually as obliviously innocent as you look,” Mr. Kim said, making Kyungsoo frown. “Choking you doesn’t have to be to kill you.”

 “What other-,” Kyungsoo began, quickly shutting his mouth as his brain caught up and his cheeks caught on fire. “ _ Oh _ . Yeah, okay. Sorry, still not completely awake yet…”

 Mr. Kim just laughed, and Kyungsoo could not help but enjoy how nice it was sounding so close, and how almost ticklish the vibrations from it was. Even if he was slightly annoyed by the fact that Mr. Kim was laughing  _ at _ him.

 “Don’t have to apologize, it’s rather cute,” Mr. Kim said, giving a small coo, and Kyungsoo glared at him. “Okay, I'll stop teasing you, but you look rather adorable when confused…”

 “You're not helping your own case,” Kyungsoo muttered, somehow managing to cross his arms over his chest.

 The hand that had been at the back of Kyungsoo’s neck slid around to cup his cheek, and Kyungsoo suddenly found himself gazing into Mr. Kim’s bright eyes.

 “Can I kiss your anger away?” Mr. Kim asked in a hushed voice, as if deeming his question needing a lower volume, but it surprised Kyungsoo just as much.

 “I mean, you can try,” he mumbled, trying to hold on to his anger and not show how excited he was at the prospect of those amazing plump lips meeting with his own finally.

 “I'll give it my best shot,” Mr. Kim breathed as he slowly leaned closer, and Kyungsoo could not help but close his eyes in anticipation.

 Oh so softly, Mr. Kim pressed their lips together, barely enough to tickle, but still there enough for Kyungsoo to know that he was not just imagining things. It lasted for only a fleeting moment, probably not longer than a second, but it just made it even more sweet, and Kyungsoo was sure Mr. Kim felt the way his heart skipped a beat.

 Kyungsoo had actually expected to get a real kiss and not a peck, but the peck felt so obviously right afterwards that Kyungsoo could not help but think ‘of course’.

 “Are you still mad at me?” Mr. Kim whispered, still so close that Kyungsoo could feel every word against his lips, and it had Kyungsoo chuckling.

 “Yeah, I hate you so much,” Kyungsoo joked, not yet opening his eyes, just basking in the warmth that was Kim Jongin. “So mean, such a tease…”

 “Hey, I'm trying not to rush things, and I know for a fact that I would rush them if I kissed you properly right now,” Mr. Kim chuckled, before placing a quick surprise peck on Kyungsoo’s lips. “Though I am very mad at myself for holding back, your lips are lovely…”

 Kyungsoo laughed, this really warm and soft feeling enveloping his heart as he somehow earned himself three more adoring pecks.

 

 They spent the afternoon on the sofa, watching TV together. Kyungsoo was laying with his back against Mr. Kim’s chest, cuddled close, in charge of the remote.

 “But it's your TV, your channels, I don't know what you have so it's better if you choose what we watch,” Kyungsoo protested when Mr. Kim handed him the remote after having turned the various systems on, explaining how to use it.

 “I can watch most things, so I really do not mind,” Mr. Kim said as he wrapped his arms around Kyungsoo and pulled him flush against his body. “I'm just here to cuddle you, please, the TV is all yours.”

 Mr. Kim refused to take the remote back or even give a clue to what he liked to watch, so with some grumbling Kyungsoo in the end accepted his fate and began to click through the channels. He ended up settling with Discovery Channel, on some show showing how things are made. At the moment, it was showing how to make mozzarella cheese, and Kyungsoo realized that he was starting to feel a bit hungry.

 “You had to settle on food, huh?” Mr. Kim chuckled.

 “You gave me control over the remote, if you don’t like it you’re welcome to change,” Kyungsoo quipped as he put the remote on Mr. Kim’s hip, before snuggling down properly.

 “No, I’m fine, this is fine, it just made me hungry,” Mr. Kim quickly said, picking up the remote to check the time on the TV. “Hm, we could have lunch…”

 Kyungsoo glanced over his shoulder, catching Mr. Kim’s contemplative frown.

 “But then we’d have to move…,” Kyungsoo slowly said, watching as Mr. Kim’s frown deepened.

 “Damn, you are right… Food or cuddles? That is one tough choice…”

 “Depends, what kind of food are you offering?” Kyungsoo asked.

 “I have some leftovers my dear mother came and left me,” Mr. Kim said, a bit thoughtful. “She still does not trust me feeding myself properly…”

 “You made a pretty great breakfast, though,” Kyungsoo said, biting back a groan as it was shown on the TV just how well-textured the mozzarella cheese was.

 “I might, in my youth, have sometimes forgotten to actually cook food and eat…,” Mr. Kim mumbled, barely loud enough for Kyungsoo to hear. “So it has more to do with the fact that I might not cook food in the first place than me not being able to cook food?”

 Kyungsoo gave a chuckle and shook his head. “I’m not actually surprised by that… Of course you’d forget to eat, that’s so typical… But I’m more inclined to moving now, all the mozzarella and food talk has gotten me hungry for real.”

 “Does this mean that I have to stop cuddling you?” Mr. Kim asked, sighing as Kyungsoo solemnly nodded. “Fine, give me a moment, and then we’ll get some food.”

 All of a sudden, Kyungsoo was spun around and attacked, pushed down onto his back as Mr. Kim hugged him tightly and laid down halfway on top of him. As Mr. Kim pressed his face against Kyungsoo’s neck, a half-panicked giggle slipped through Kyungsoo’s lips, and he began to squirm around to get away from the ticklish sensation.

 “Ah, there, I’m done,” Mr. Kim exhaled as he pulled back and let Kyungsoo breathe properly again, a soft smile on his lips. “I’m rather enjoying adorable Kyungsoo, you are very cute.”

 “I  _ would _ argue against you, but I  _ did _ giggle, so I guess I can’t,” Kyungsoo panted out as he rubbed his neck and shivered, still not over the titillating feeling. “I know my weaknesses!”

 “I really wouldn’t call your cuteness a weakness,” Mr. Kim argued as he climbed out of the sofa and helped Kyungsoo up as well. “It can actually be a weapon if used right, so it’s very dangerous to others.”

 “I know,” Kyungsoo said, smiling brightly, because oh did he know. Not that he (ab)used this weapon of his often, but every now and then it happened.

 Mr. Kim looked over at him with a raised eyebrow and an amused smile, as he led Kyungsoo by the hand into the kitchen.

 

 They ate lunch in the living room together, watching through the episodes being shown and complaining at every episode showing how food is made, even when both were full and happy. Sitting next to each other, Mr. Kim slung an arm around Kyungsoo’s shoulders and pulled him close, and Kyungsoo almost felt like purring over the wonderful feeling of basically melting against Mr. Kim’s side. The effortless skinship was so enjoyable, and Kyungsoo revelled in the feeling of it, knowing it might be some time until next time after this weekend and therefore making sure to get as much out of it as possible.

 “Do you want to go home today, or perhaps stay another night?” Mr. Kim asked at some point, and Kyungsoo did not even have to take a moment to think it through before he answered.

 “If you’ll have me, I really wouldn’t mind staying another night,” Kyungsoo said, keeping his eyes trained on the TV as he felt a bit embarrassed about how easily he said the words.

 But it was true, he really would not mind, and he did not feel like he wanted to pretend to feel anything else either. Sure, he could play hard to get and whatnot, and maybe that would give a better result, but so far the truth had seemed to work the best, so Kyungsoo decided to stick to it.

 As much as he could, at least. He was still rather shy!

 “I was hoping you would say that,” Mr. Kim mumbled, and Kyungsoo could hear the smile in his voice, being mirrored on Kyungsoo’s own lips.

 

 A while later, Kyungsoo was roused from a light slumber by Mr. Kim gently shaking his shoulders, softly chuckling. How Kyungsoo had managed to actually somewhat fall asleep again, he did not know, but he fully blamed Mr. Kim and his damn sofa.

 “You look adorable when you sleep, but is that really all you’re going to do?” Mr. Kim asked, and even as he sounded slightly pouty, there was no mistaking the amusement lying beneath.

 Rubbing at his eyes, Kyungsoo sat up a bit straighter - as well as Mr. Kim’s arm around him allowed - wincing as he stretched a little.

 “It’s a really comfortable sofa,” Kyungsoo muttered, earning another chuckle. “But yeah, I’m guessing I’m being a bit rude, sorry…”

 “Don’t have to apologize,” Mr. Kim said, smiling softly as he swiped Kyungsoo’s fringe off of his forehead. “It’s not like this is an overly exciting place, so I understand. And don’t get me wrong, I’m rather happy you find my place comfortable and nice enough to actually fall asleep twice on my sofa, even if it means I’m boring.”

 “You’re not boring,” Kyungsoo argued as he nudged Mr. Kim a little, biting down on his lower lip before he continued. “It’s… Tranquil and nice. And I guess I’m still a bit tired from waking up so early after having gone up early yesterday and being out late too.”

 “Tranquil and nice, thank you for sparing my feelings like that…,” Mr. Kim snorted, but he was still smiling. “I guess I’m not helping, either, used to spending my weekends solitarily in the quiet, to prepare for another week of stress. We should do something! It is getting rather late, maybe we should get some food?”

 “It feels like all I’m doing here is eating and sleeping,” Kyungsoo chuckled, quickly holding a hand up as Mr. Kim shot him a quick look. “But I’m not complaining, I love eating and sleeping! Wait… Please don’t tell me you have a feeder kink…? Is that your horrible secret, your one big flaw that makes you human? Because I don’t know if I can deal with that.”

 “Feeder kink?” Mr. Kim asked, the confusion clear in his voice and frown.

 “It’s when you want to feed me food until I turn fat and can’t move on my own and stuff like that,” Kyungsoo explained, wrinkling his nose. “I may like food, but I also like to be able to go to the bathroom on my own.”

 Mr. Kim gave a surprised laugh, booping Kyungsoo’s nose for some reason.

 “Oh, no, don’t worry about that, I do not in the least mind feeding you, but I also rather like your current body,” Mr. Kim assured Kyungsoo, before pulling back a little in what appeared to be shock. “I mean- oh, well, what the hell, you should know. I like your current body quite a lot. It is a  _ very _ nice body.”

 Kyungsoo just stared wide-eyed at Mr. Kim, before a smirk spread on his lips, and he leaned up to pat Mr. Kim’s cheek.

 “Thank you, I worked hard for it, and I rather like your body too.”

 Mr. Kim jokingly exhaled forcefully, putting a hand over his heart. “Whew, thank goodness! What a relief!”

 “You say that, yet so far there’s been no hinting towards taking clothes of,” Kyungsoo continued to joke, not being able to hold back.

 But he quickly swallowed his words as Mr. Kim looked down at him with eyes that seemed to have turned black in half a second, filled with what Kyungsoo identified as  _ hunger _ , and it had Kyungsoo’s stomach clench hard.

 “Oh, Kyungsoo-yah, there has been  _ a lot _ of hinting, but I’m trying hard to keep things clothed,” Mr. Kim said, voice purposefully lowered, and Kyungsoo tried to suppress the shiver down his spine. “I am  _ very _ serious about you, and will take you out on at least one date before I completely ravish you.”

 “Okay,” Kyungsoo managed to squeak out, completely overwhelmed - especially as Mr. Kim decided to give a bright smile in the next second.

 “Now, let’s decide on what to eat tonight,” Mr. Kim said, changing the subject just like that, and Kyungsoo felt a bit whiplashed.

 Or maybe just whipped?

 “I swear, keep that up and  _ I _ won’t have any problems with undressing  _ you _ ,” Kyungsoo muttered under his breath as they got up from the sofa and headed towards the kitchen, Mr. Kim basically pulling Kyungsoo along, and Kyungsoo did not know if he wished that Mr. Kim had heard him or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I know, a short chapter, but I hope it was sweet enough? Some of you might know I've had some troubles writing lately, obviously affecting this too, so... This is unfortunately what I ended up being able to bring >< anyway, hope y'all liked soft KaiSoo! Hopefully I'll be able to get more into it and not take as long to update next time~ (it's been like a month, huhu, sorry guys<3)


	8. The Thirst is Real

 They decided on Chinese in the end, after a small argument about the food. Mr. Kim wanted to get some Italian food from some expensive restaurant that Kyungsoo had never even heard of, but Kyungsoo could not accept that without feeling any guilt. Sure, he was currently getting to know Mr. Kim and staying in his penthouse, and Mr. Kim seemed more than willing to splurge on food for them, but Kyungsoo could just not accept that.

 Not even when Mr. Kim pouted did Kyungsoo let up, and grumbling a little, Mr. Kim had to agree to something cheaper. Of course they ordered from a well-known Chinese restaurant on the higher end of the price range, a restaurant Kyungsoo so far had never had the money for, but it was cheaper than the Italian restaurant. So that was something at least.

 The next mini argument came when Mr. Kim pulled out a beer for himself, asking if Kyungsoo would want one as well. But Kyungsoo quickly declined, much to Mr. Kim’s amusement.

 “I’m not going to get you drunk to take advantage of you or something,” Mr. Kim chuckled, making Kyungsoo purse his lips. “You don’t have to, but I’m not offering alcohol with any alternative motives. I just like drinking beer to Chinese, especially on Saturdays, and just wondered if you’d like one as well.”

 The thing was, Kyungsoo rather liked drinking beer when eating Chinese as well - whenever he and Baekhyun spiced things up a little from the normal very cheap meals - but at the same time he could not help but think about the two times he had been drunk during the few weeks since he and Mr. Kim had met. Both of those times he had drunkenly called Mr. Kim and basically made a fool out of himself, even though the last time it had not been  _ too _ bad, and ended rather well - considering how he was currently sitting in Mr. Kim’s kitchen, arguing about food and drinks.

 “Ugh, okay then,” Kyungsoo muttered, waving for Mr. Kim to bring over the beer he was holding out in offer. “I guess, give me it.”

 “You really don’t have to,” Mr. Kim said in amusement, even as he walked over to Kyungsoo and handed the beer over.

 Kyungsoo just rolled his eyes, knowing he was being a bit unreasonable, as the doorbell rang. Mr. Kim held up a finger for Kyungsoo to wait, before heading over towards the door. Taking a sip of his beer, Kyungsoo looked around as he distractedly listened to Mr. Kim accept and pay for the food, thanking the delivery guy before closing the door and heading back to the kitchen with his hands full of food.

 Kyungsoo’s eyes almost popped out of his head as he saw all of the food being placed onto the kitchen island, stuttering in shock.

 “Have you invited more people over?!” Kyungsoo exclaimed, glancing between the food and Mr. Kim. “This is enough food for an entire class!”

 Mr. Kim rolled his eyes as he put the bags away and then sat down next to Kyungsoo, picking up his chopsticks.

 “No, it’s not, and I like many different things. Plus, this way I’ll have food for tomorrow as well, without having to order once more,” Mr. Kim said, picking some food up before nodding towards the different containers. “Please, go ahead, the food won’t eat itself.”

 Gaping, Kyungsoo just stared at Mr. Kim began to eat, before he gave a sigh and began to eat as well. He had to admit, it was nice having a selection of different things to eat, but the selection did not have to be  _ this _ big.

 “You don’t have to try to impress me, I already know you’re rich, and if you keep this up I’ll start to think you might to try to overcompensate for something…,” Kyungsoo grumbled, almost making Mr. Kim choke on his food.

 “Kyungsoo, I promise, this isn’t much, this is more or less what I order on my own, plus the things you wanted!” Mr. Kim laughed, pointing to the three containers containing what Kyungsoo had decided on.

 Or, well, the three things Kyungsoo had decided  _ between _ , and the one thing he had decided  _ on _ .

 “And I do not really feel like I have anything to compensate for, I feel adequately equipped,” Mr. Kim continued with a shrug, and Kyungsoo felt the tips of his ears heat up.

 “Well, maybe one day I’ll get to form my own opinion about that,” Kyungsoo said with a small sigh, biting down on the inside of his cheek to keep himself from smiling.

 “Am I stepping over a line if I say I really do hope so?” Mr. Kim asked, and it had Kyungsoo give a surprised laugh.

 “I don’t know really, maybe, maybe not?” Kyungsoo answered, before he began to eat. “But, I mean, I hope so too, so…”

 “Let’s make it a goal, then,” Mr. Kim said with a wink, and suddenly Kyungsoo felt like the kitchen was a bit on the warmer side.

 “Let’s make it a goal to have sex? Hm, that kinda sounds a bit, I don’t know, lewd?” Kyungsoo chuckled, trying to push away every single wayward thought he had, but it was sort of a lost battle. His brain had too much ammunition, somehow.

 “I guess it is ‘kinda lewd’, so I’m not surprised you think it sounds like that,” Mr. Kim answered, shrugging a little. “But hey, we’re two adults who are willing to participate in it, so I think that makes it okay?”

 “I think so too, consent is the important part, right?” Kyungsoo continued, widely grinning by now as he took a sip of his beer.

 “It was the last time I checked, and I suspect it still is,” Mr. Kim said with a smile, and it made Kyungsoo think of something.

 “So, since we’re on this subject anyway…,” Kyungsoo slowly began, putting down his beer and scratching at the label. “How long since… Well, you said you haven’t felt like putting the effort into anything for a while now?”

 Mr. Kim took a sip of his beer as he glanced over at Kyungsoo, and it took a second for the light to go off in his eyes.

 “Oh, do you mean how long it has been since last I had  _ intercourse _ with anyone?” Mr. Kim clarified, obnoxiously winking at Kyungsoo before turning thoughtful. “Well… So long that I cannot really remember when? Must have been a few years, now…”

 Kyungsoo almost choked on his food at that answer, because what?

 “Years?!” he exclaimed, voice almost going embarrassingly high, but Kyungsoo did not really care at the moment. It having been years since Mr. Kim last got laid was just too unbelievable of a thought to process and believe.

 “Yes, like I said, I lived quite the wild life in my youth, and haven’t felt like putting the effort into any kind of relationship since I quite literally got myself a haircut and this job,” Mr. Kim answered, smiling at Kyungsoo. “Why are you so surprised by that?”

 “Well, I mean… You’re a very handsome man,” Kyungsoo began, voice barely above a whisper as he kept his eyes on the food in front of him. Sure, he had already admitted to being attracted to Mr. Kim - more than that, even - but he still felt rather awkward talking about it like this. Justifying why Mr. Kim not having had sex for a few years made him so surprised. “And considering all of the innuendos and jokes, it seems like you have a…  _ Healthy _ libido or whatever?”

 Mr. Kim laughed at that, and if Kyungsoo’s cheeks had not been red before, they certainly were now.

 “Ah, yes, I do have quite the healthy libido, and my innuendos and jokes are the product of my attraction to you and my lack of a sex life these past years, I swear I normally do not seem as horny as I have lately,” Mr. Kim said, letting out a slightly self-deprecating laugh as he seemed a bit embarrassed by himself, and Kyungsoo wanted to reach out and comfort him, but then Mr. Kim continued. “But really, I quickly discovered that it’s not too bad with hands and toys, and I’m too busy to have the energy to get too worked up anyway.”

 Slamming the can of beer down on top of the kitchen island, Kyungsoo was rather happy that he had not taken a sip in that moment, because he would have either choked on it, spit it out, or worse - had it fly out of his nose. Groaning, he pushed the heels of his hands against his eyes as he tried to battle away the images of Mr. Kim in his head, but they just kept multiplying until Kyungsoo thought he would go insane.

 “You can’t just say stuff like that!” Kyungsoo sputtered after a few seconds, looking up at Mr. Kim as his heart raced in his chest, frowning in desperation. “It’s not nice!”

 “Why not?” Mr. Kim asked with a dark chuckle, leaning a bit closer to Kyungsoo. “Did I maybe entice your imagination? Were you imagining me-”

 In his panic to shut Mr. Kim up, Kyungsoo grabbed his face and pulled him down, pressing their lips together. As Mr. Kim made a small noise of surprise, Kyungsoo took advantage of it, and let his tongue dart out quickly, swiping between Mr. Kim’s parted lips. Kyungsoo had meant for the kiss to stay relatively chaste, but of course as his skin came in contact with Mr. Kim’s like this, all thoughts just vacated, and left Kyungsoo a needy mess filled with a roaring fire that rivaled his thundering heart in loudness.

 Not that Mr. Kim was doing any better, if the clanking of his chopsticks against the floor before his hands found their way to Kyungsoo’s hips was anything to go by. Almost being startled back to reality by Mr. Kim tugging his entire chair forwards, Kyungsoo quickly sunk back down into the haze of arousal as Mr. Kim tilted his head a little and really went to town.

 There really was truth to with age comes experience, though Kyungsoo was pretty sure they had not meant sex stuff when they came up with that saying. Was it really a saying? Kyungsoo could not remember, his entire brain was completely and utterly infused with Mr. Kim, and he needed to be closer, so much closer…

 And as a large hand landed on his backside and  _ squeezed _ , Kyungsoo could neither help the moan spilling from his mouth and into Mr. Kim’s, nor how he slid forwards on the thigh he had ended up straddling, effectively rubbing himself against Mr. Kim.

 But it seemed like this was what finally woke Mr. Kim up again, as he pulled back with a gasp - yet still not letting of Kyungsoo.

 “Date!” Mr. Kim exclaimed in a rather high-pitched voice, and a part of Kyungsoo’s brain (the part that was not crying over Mr. Kim pulling away) screamed ‘cute’. “Date, take you on date first!”

 A part of Kyungsoo really wanted to snarl a ‘fuck it’ and kiss more, but another part of Kyungsoo wanted to respect Mr. Kim’s wishes, so he pulled back. Kyungsoo had thought he was not ready to jump in bed with Mr. Kim yet, but a very insistent part of his body was clearly standing up and denying this notion vehemently. A part Kyungsoo tried to choke to death by crossing his legs, hands curling into fists to hold himself back.

 “I-I’m sorry,” Mr. Kim suddenly said, voice a bit shaky, and Kyungsoo allowed himself a glance to find Mr. Kim dragging a hand through his hair, before running it over his face and exhaling. “Leaving you in that state, honestly for leaving myself in this state too… But…”

 “Date first,” Kyungsoo said, giving a small smile as he picked up his chopsticks. “It’s okay, I understand, though I’m going to stuff my face now to hopefully satisfy some of my body.”

 Mr. Kim burst out into a surprised laughter, and it was an uncontrolled laughter, just bubbling up and spilling out, and it was so extremely  _ adorable _ that Kyungsoo could not help but grin at him. He could also feel his heart expand dangerously inside of his chest, but Kyungsoo did not hold himself back, did not want to do it either.

 He had already admitted to having fallen, at least somewhat, and it was becoming clear that he was doing a whole lot more than that. Like, slamming into the bottom over and over again, because apparently Kyungsoo just kept falling and realizing that there were several levels to all of this. But even in his breathlessness, Kyungsoo could not complain.

 Mr. Kim was so charming and nice, and just wonderful, that Kyungsoo neither could nor would complain. Okay, sure, the whole older, rich CEO thing might not be optimal, and Kyungsoo just hoped it would not bring any problems, but at the moment he honestly did not care.

 Bathing in the sound of Mr. Kim’s unrestrained laughter as his boner tried to fight its way out of his pants, Kyungsoo could not help but not care about the rest of the world at all.

 

 After Mr. Kim had finally calmed down enough to get himself a new pair of chopsticks (as well as clean up the food stains from his dropped old chopsticks), dinner went on without too much of a hitch. Sure, it was a bit more awkward, but in that “I really want to touch you, and I know you want to touch me too, but we can’t, so we’ll just sit here awkwardly, catch each other’s eyes every now and then, and giggle over our predicaments together” sort of way, and Kyungsoo was very fine with that. They ended up only having one beer each, knowing that if they had more there was a big risk they would get back to the touching and kissing, and probably not stop this time around.

 This was also the reason for why they after dinner sat down on opposite sides of the sofa to watch some more TV. But they did end up with their ankles touching, messing around with their feet until their legs were almost half-tangled weirdly. It was all honestly rather nice, and Kyungsoo fell even deeper, a giddy smile on his face.

 Soon, though, the excitement of the day and the early rise got to them both, and they decided to retire to their rooms early. And as Kyungsoo stopped in front of the door leading to the guest room, his room for now, he noticed that Mr. Kim stopped too.

 “I feel a bit like I’m dropping you off by your home,” Mr. Kim chuckled, and Kyungsoo joined in, because he honestly felt a bit like the same. “Though this is not after a date, and it is actually  _ my _ home…”

 “Does that mean I won’t get a goodnight kiss, then?” Kyungsoo dared, smirking as he crossed his arms over his chest and turned fully towards Mr. Kim.

 Mr. Kim, who was studying him with dark eyes, and suddenly Kyungsoo did not feel as confident in his teasing as he had before.

 “Please don’t let me go too far,” was all Mr. Kim said, and before Kyungsoo had the chance to understand, not to even mention the chance to  _ ask _ , what he meant, Mr. Kim was pushing Kyungsoo up against the door, hot and plush lips so very insistent against Kyungsoo’s.

 Mr. Kim really should not have asked Kyungsoo to not take it too far, because Kyungsoo gave in and surrendered immediately, hands coming to grip at arms, and wow, they were really  _ hard _ , Mr. Kim must be doing some really heavy lifting, could that maybe come in handy after their date, because in that case Kyungsoo could  _ really _ not wait-

 And then Mr. Kim’s lips were gone, and Kyungsoo was panting as he tore his eyes open, biting back the whimper that almost tumbled out, forcing his hands to let go even as they wanted to pull Mr. Kim back.

 “You should go now,” Mr. Kim murmured, voice oh so deliciously dark and edgy that it had Kyungsoo’s insides clench. “Sleep well, Kyungsoo-yah.”

 “You too, Jongin-ssi,” Kyungsoo managed to whisper out, before he opened the door behind him and almost tumbled inside of the guest room, not daring to look at Mr. Kim as he closed the door.

 Heart speeding and dick aching, Kyungsoo collapsed on top of the bed, trying to take deep breaths to maybe calm something down. He was pretty sure he would not be sleeping well,  _ if _ he even managed to fall asleep. Oh, no, with as worked up as he was right now, Kyungsoo was sure sleep would not come easy for him.

 Damn Mr. Kim and his amazing legs and lovely lips and cute laughter and  _ restraint _ !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what happened, honestly. But hey, new chapter, whoop~! Now I am going to sleep because fuck I am so tired...


	9. Sunday is Fun Day!

 Kyungsoo went to bed, and woke up much as he had expected to - early, and feeling so very hot.

 Lifting his cover, Kyungsoo peeked an eye open, and groaned at the sight that greeted him. Like a too early ‘good morning and fuck you’ party in his pants.

 But he really was not surprised, considering the innuendo-filled previous day, and first, second, and third taste of Mr. Kim’s lips. Add to that the tingling still present where Mr. Kim’s hand had been on his behind, and it was a dangerous but heady mix.

 Kyungsoo did not remember much of the dream he had had, but he remembered enough, and anyway, the damage was already done. And now, Kyungsoo was faced with two choices; either beat his meat, or take a really cold shower.

 It was not really a hard decision to make, considering the fact that Kyungsoo was not at home, but in Mr. Kim’s penthouse, and just the thought of secretly getting off here… It almost had Kyungsoo blushing. Not to mention that Mr. Kim could walk in at any minute, though Kyungsoo was pretty sure he would knock first. But still, to be caught quite literally with his hand down his pants by the very object of his desires…

 Yeah, no, a cold shower it was!

 Rolling out of bed and immediately missing the warmth, Kyungsoo hobbled over to the bathroom, trying to ignore the heavy ache between his legs. It was rather hard (no pun intended), Kyungsoo had never really had to ignore a persistent boner this way before, but there was a first for everything. Or so they said.

 Locating a towel, Kyungsoo quickly stripped, unable to fully ignore the feeling of fabric sliding against his skin. Swallowing hard, Kyungsoo clenched his fists and willed the shudders away, before he stepped into the glass-walled shower.

 At any moment, Mr. Kim could walk in, and there would be nothing to keep him from seeing Kyungsoo in all of his naked glory… And that really should not have Kyungsoo twitching, time to get on with the cold shower!

 Turning on the water, Kyungsoo forced himself to turn the temperature to colder degrees. He did not want to risk frostbite or something, so he went for cold instead of freezing, but he still feared having to go under the spray. The few droplets that hit him from where he was standing had him almost whining already.

 Taking a few quick breaths, Kyungsoo psyched himself up, it was better to just get it over with after all, and quickly submerged himself. Even as he tried to hold back, a small scream still slipped through his lips, and Kyungsoo slapped a hand over his mouth. He did not want to have to explain this to Mr. Kim, so embarrassing…

 But thankfully, the erection actually did go down, and once Kyungsoo was sure he had himself properly under control, he turned up the heat. Not all the way to scalding like he would have wanted, but enough to be able to relax at least.

 Quickly finishing up, Kyungsoo then headed out and got dressed. Still in Mr. Kim’s clothes he had gotten Friday evening (Saturday night?), but it was the best he got. At least he had not done anything that resulted in sweating in them.

 Plus, they still kind of smelled like Mr. Kim, and that was very nice, Kyungsoo thought…

 Today, Kyungsoo decided to just head out into the living room and hang around there or something until Mr. Kim showed himself. Maybe he had woken up early too? Not that Kyungsoo actually knew it was early, his phone having died last night, but it felt and looked like it was early.

 But as Kyungsoo opened the door to the guest room and stepped into the hallway, he was met by an open door a little bit further down, accompanied by noises.

 Grunts and huffs, to be specific. And after the apartment tour yesterday, Kyungsoo knew what that room was.

 Sneaking over, Kyungsoo peeked inside, and was met by Mr. Kim lying down on a bench, feet planted firmly apart, one dumbbell in each hand as he raised them into the air and then brought them down again, over and over again. It was mesmerizing, honestly, and Kyungsoo could not tear his eyes away.

 But there was something strange with the scene, and Kyungsoo took a while to be able to put his finger on it.

 “Aren't you supposed to have a bar with weights on?” Kyungsoo could not help but point out, blaming his fitful sleep for just blurting it out.

 Lowering the dumbbells, Mr. Kim looked over at Kyungsoo, surprise quickly giving way for a smile as he sat up and placed the weights on the floor.

 “Good morning to you, too,” Mr. Kim said, patting the bench in front of him, and Kyungsoo slowly walked over and sat down. “Well, yes, normally you do have that, but since I work out all alone at home, with no one around, it's safer to do it like this. I do  _ not _ want to get stuck with heavy weights across my chest with no way to get help.”

 “Heavy weights, how much do you even lift?” Kyungsoo said, trying to hide behind an unimpressed snort even as he felt rather impressed. Honestly, the dumbbells looked big, and he had copped quite the nice feel the night before.

 Giving an amused half-smirk, Mr. Kim picked one of the dumbbells up before holding it out for Kyungsoo to take.

 “I asked how heavy they were, not to hold them,” Kyungsoo sighed, but he still took the offered dumbbell, just to almost drop it on his foot. He had not been ready for it being that heavy…

 Chuckling, Mr. Kim took the dumbbell back and placed it on the floor again, before focusing back on Kyungsoo.

 “They're heavy, but I've been doing this for a while, so they're not too bad for me,” Mr. Kim said, reaching over to touch Kyungsoo’s cheek. “Are you okay? I think I heard you scream or something earlier?”

 Kyungsoo felt the heat rise on his cheeks, not really wanting the conversation taking this turn, and desperately trying to come up with something to say he gave an awkward laugh as he nodded.

 “The, uhm, the shower was… Cold…,” Kyungsoo answered in a low voice, scratching his head as he glanced towards the other side of the room.

 “Kyungsoo… Did you take a cold shower to calm down?” Mr. Kim asked, and Kyungsoo’s eyes widened in terror as Mr. Kim got a bit too close for comfort. “Or are you just shy talking about showers? No, it is the former one, is it not?”

 “What, no, of course not, why would I have to calm down for?” Kyungsoo muttered, refusing to look at Mr. Kim, sure he would somehow give himself away.

 He already had, it seemed, because Mr. Kim’s grin was so large his face could barely contain it, as he wrapped his arms around Kyungsoo and leaving him with no way to escape. Not that Kyungsoo had any plans on doing so, because Mr. Kim’s embrace was rather nice, and Kyungsoo’s knees were a bit weak. For some reason. Maybe a few of them.

 “Don't worry, I won't judge you, we did get pretty wild yesterday,” Mr. Kim said, pulling Kyungsoo closer as he lowered his voice. “At least by my standards, and if it makes you feel better, I'll admit to having needed a cold shower myself. Though I handled it in other ways.”

 “Handled it in other-” and then Kyungsoo almost choked on his saliva as red took over his face.

 Mr. Kim burst out laughing as he hid his face against Kyungsoo’s neck and shook his head, the sensation of his nose sliding against Kyungsoo’s tickling and making Kyungsoo squirm.

 “I didn't jack off, Kyungsoo-yah, such a dirty mind!” Mr. Kim playfully berated, his arms slipping down to wrap around Kyungsoo’s waist. “I distracted myself with other things until it went away, and then came here to further distract myself as I waited for you to wake up.”

 “O-oh,” Kyungsoo managed to get out, forcing himself to stay still to not make Mr. Kim’s nose tickle him more. “Distractions? That works?”

 “Barely,” Mr. Kim chortled, and now Kyungsoo had to pull away, placing a hand over his neck to calm his frayed nerve endings. “Hence me distracting myself further by working out  _ after _ I had managed to calm down enough. Maybe I should have taken a cold shower too.”

 Kyungsoo immediately shook his head as he allowed Mr. Kim to pull him closer again, sinking against him and placing his head on Mr. Kim’s shoulder. It was very comfortable, in a strange way, and Kyungsoo was rather happy that he had allowed the sleeping on the sofa to happen, since it seemed to have been the leading reason to them becoming more comfortable with each other. It was actually really nice.

 “Cold showers are horrible, please do remember that I was actually  _ screaming _ even when I tried to hold back,” Kyungsoo muttered, shivering a little as he remembered the traumatizing experience. “I had to shut myself up with my hand!”

 Suddenly, Mr. Kim went a bit rigid against Kyungsoo, only letting out a hum, and it took Kyungsoo approximately three seconds to get his mind rolling in probably the same direction as Mr. Kim’s.

 “Mr. Kim, I  _ just _ got out of a freezing shower,” Kyungsoo sternly said, leaning back a little to look at Mr. Kim, who looked very contemplative - even chewing on his lower lip.

 “Hm, what?” Mr. Kim said, blinking a little before looking down at Kyungsoo and smiling. “I said nothing. And will continue to say nothing, because we should probably not voice those things out if we want to avoid more cold showers. Anyhow, did you sleep well, Kyungsoo-yah?”

 Kyungsoo sighed a little as he relaxed back against Mr. Kim, feeling his cheeks heat up slightly.

 “Well, not really… For reasons that shall not be named.”

 “Voldemort?”

 “Haha, very funny,  _ nerd _ .”

 “Oh, please, Harry Potter has to be a favorite of yours as well!”

 “I’m not saying you’re wrong, just that you’re a nerd.”

 “Fair enough,  _ nerd _ .”

 

 After a quick shower (for Mr. Kim) and a quick breakfast (that Kyungsoo managed to whip together whilst Mr. Kim showered, and that had Mr. Kim sternly staring at him, before eating and admitting that it was pretty good), they settled down on the sofa for some more cuddling. Kyungsoo was going home today, after all - the weekend was over, and they both had duties to get back to come Monday morning.

 “So, do you regret asking me to pick you up?” Mr. Kim asked in a hushed voice after they had rearranged themselves around each other, seated next to each other with Mr. Kim’s arms around Kyungsoo and Kyungsoo’s legs across Mr. Kim’s lap.

 “Not at all, it’s been really nice,” Kyungsoo immediately answered, not even having to think through the question. “Maybe a bit intense, but that’ll probably be needed if we’re going to survive apart from each other now for a while. We’re still pretty early into… this, and I think we’re supposed to hang out as much as possible now.”

 “But I am the CEO of a big company, and you are a university student, so it makes things harder,” Mr. Kim continued, leaning his cheek against Kyungsoo’s head. “I’m not sure when, but I promise I’ll soon take you out on that date I promised you.”

 “Heck yeah, I’m getting that dick!” Kyungsoo joked, squirming as Mr. Kim began to poke at his sides. “No, stop it! I’m ticklish, stop!”

 Mr. Kim did stop, but he did also pull back, a pout on his lips that Kyungsoo kind of wanted to kiss.

 “Is that all you are here for, my dick?” Mr. Kim asked, sounding rather pitiful, and so, Kyungsoo could not help but continue to tease him a little.

 “No, the money too,” Kyungsoo deadpanned, bursting out laughing as Mr. Kim’s pout disappeared and an eyebrow raised instead. “I’m kidding, I’m not here for that, though the dick is an intriguing mystery I’d like to get to the bottom of. With my bottom.”

 Mr. Kim looked ready to sass something back, before he turned contemplative, eyes suddenly so open and boring into Kyungsoo’s very soul.

 “Why are you here, Do Kyungsoo?” Mr. Kim asked, sitting up properly and pulling back completely from Kyungsoo to be able to face him fully. “And has anything changed since before this weekend spent together?”

 This was a harder question to answer, in the sense of fully recognizing and putting into words his feelings, so Kyungsoo took a long moment to think it all through. He wanted to get it all out right, after all. Plus the fact that it was sprung on him rather suddenly, out of a teasing session of all things, so Kyungsoo needed to sober up a little too.

 “I’m here because I want to get to know you, but you know that already,” Kyungsoo slowly began, staring into nothingness as he arranged his thoughts. “I want to get to know the man behind the CEO facade, the man I’ve glimpsed a few times. I’m here because I’m intrigued by you, and because you seem interested in getting to know me, too. Has anything changed? Yes, but also no? I’m realizing you’re so much more than I thought you would be, sweeter and way more childish than I’d ever thought, but that just makes me want to get to know you even more, so nothing has changed, but a lot has changed? If that makes sense?”

 If the adoring and radiant smile on Mr. Kim’s lips were anything to go by, it did make sense, and Kyungsoo felt relief flood him. He was in a way having the time of his life, and did  _ not _ want to ruin it, not now - not ever.

 “It does make sense, so much sense, to me,” Mr. Kim confirmed, cupping Kyungsoo’s face with his hands, and Kyungsoo hoped his blush was not too warm, but hidden against Mr. Kim’s palms. “And I  _ am _ very interested in getting to know you, if I don’t remember completely wrong, I was the one who asked if you wanted to get to know me. Because I wanted to get to know you, I still do. And even more so after this weekend. I… want to be honest with you. I have been… A bit worried, I guess is the right word, that you’ve had some kind of ulterior motives for getting close to me, and the worries are not completely gone yet but I am feeling much calmer about them now. You do not seem to have an agenda about this all, so I’m clinging to that hope. You’re too fascinating for me to let go just quite yet anyway.”

 A little shocked by Mr. Kim’s revelations and admissions, it took Kyungsoo a moment to gather himself, lips forming an ‘o’.

 “What? No, I really was kidding about the money and stuff,” Kyungsoo quickly said, not wanting Mr. Kim to think that when that was so far from the truth. “It’s really  _ not _ why I’m here, at all!”

 But Mr. Kim just smiled radiantly as he nodded his head, one thumb swiping across Kyungsoo’s cheekbone. “I believe you, at least ninety percent of my doubts are gone, I promise. It  _ is _ a hard fear to shake, though, since I’ve been subjected to various relationships stemming from greed, so please do not blame me for it…?”

 Clasping his hands around Mr. Kim’s wrists, Kyungsoo shook his head, not liking  _ that _ particular revelation too much. Kyungsoo knew that it of course was a big possibility for Mr. Kim to having been, and still being, used for other’s gains, but he still did not like it. Mr. Kim was turning out to be a really soft-hearted and lovable man, a real sweetheart, and he did not deserve the target his money painted on him.

 “Of course not, it’s probably a good thing that you’re being careful,” Kyungsoo answered. “I hope I’ll be able to lower your doubts with a hundred percent in the future, though…”

 “If you keep this up, I’m sure you will,” Mr. Kim said, smile growing even brighter, and Kyungsoo could not help but smile back, even as his cheeks once more heated up beneath Mr. Kim’s hands.

 The tender soap bubbles filling Kyungsoo’s heart cast rainbow shadows throughout his veins, activating whenever Mr. Kim was being adorable, tugging at the corners of Kyungsoo’s lips, and he just could not hold back. Not that he wanted to, but still.

 And then, Mr. Kim’s eyes dropped to Kyungsoo’s lips, contemplation softening his grin, and the soap bubbles slowly began to pop to give way for something else, something not entirely different, but not quite the same.

 “Don’t attack me,” Mr. Kim warned, an amused glint in his eyes, and before Kyungsoo could say something, Mr. Kim had leaned forwards and pressed their lips together.

 Kyungsoo’s eyes fell closed on their own as his fingers gripped Mr. Kim’s wrist a bit firmer, sinking forwards into the warmth. It was kept close-mouthed and rather chaste, just soft and nice, helping Kyungsoo stay in control of himself and just bask in the wonderful feelings - instead of attacking. It felt really nice, and Kyungsoo was thankful as it did not fire him on but rather mellowed him down. He really did not need a second cold shower today…

 “You have really lovely lips, could I spend the rest of today kissing them?” Mr. Kim murmured as he pulled back, shivers running down Kyungsoo’s back even as he chuckled.

 “If you want to risk an attack, then yeah, sure, go right ahead,” Kyungsoo said, just the barest of trembles to his voice as his heart was once more filling with pretty soap bubbles. They left him kind of breathless, but maybe that was just Mr. Kim?

 Mr. Kim snickered and leaned forwards to peck Kyungsoo once, twice, three times, before releasing Kyungsoo’s cheeks and instead holding an arm open in invitation. And Kyungsoo did not hesitate to take that invitation, quickly snuggling up to his side.

 “I kind of want to risk an attack, but at the same time not,” Mr. Kim whispered against Kyungsoo’s hair, taking a deep breath as he pulled Kyungsoo closer. “But this will have to do. For now.”

 “For now,” Kyungsoo agreed, fully set on just enjoying his last hours with Mr. Kim until he had to go home - and not think about anything else until it was time to separate.

 He knew that they would not see each other for a while after today, and that made Kyungsoo sad, so instead of hanging himself up on that and ruining the little time left, Kyungsoo decided to ignore it. It was inevitable, they would separate sooner rather than later, so why get himself upset about it already?

 There was no use in that, so Kyungsoo closed his eyes, leaned closer, and enjoyed himself as fully as he could.

 

 After a rather late lunch, Kyungsoo had to admit that their time was up.

 He had been completely unproductive during this weekend - though to him for quite good reasons - and needed to take care of some stuff before his classes on Monday, and he was pretty sure Mr. Kim had stuff he needed to take care of as well. So, with a heavy heart and an even heavier sigh, Kyungsoo brought this up to Mr. Kim who nodded in agreement.

 “It does seem like the most responsible thing to do,” Mr. Kim said, before giving a sigh and the barest of pouts. “Being an adult is not always fun…”

 “Responsibilities, ugh,” Kyungsoo agreed, faking a shiver but unable to stop a smile, but that was okay because Mr. Kim was grinning right back at him.

 So after quickly changing back into his own clothes from his outing on Friday, Kyungsoo walked out into the living room with Mr. Kim’s clothes in a neat pile in his arms. Glancing down at it, Mr. Kim gave a frown, and Kyungsoo could easily predict what he was about to say.

 “You didn’t have to change, I do not mind you wearing my clothes, and they must be more comfortable than your own,” Mr. Kim said, and Kyungsoo chuckled and shook his head. He had been right.

 “Yeah, but it feels a bit strange, and my clothes are not  _ that _ uncomfortable,” Kyungsoo said as he handed the pile over to Mr. Kim, who put it on the backrest of the sofa. “Well, maybe my jeans are a bit on the tighter side, but it’s fine!”

 Looking up, Kyungsoo saw that Mr. Kim had focused in on said jeans - or maybe what the jeans were covering. And Kyungsoo could not help but preen a little, standing up on the tips of his toes and turning his head a little to look over his shoulder.

 “It really is that good, isn’t it?” Kyungsoo joked, smirking as he looked over and caught Mr. Kim’s eyes, raising an eyebrow.

 Mr. Kim opened his mouth, looking like he was about to argue something, before sighing and nodding.

 “It is, it really is. Probably the best I have ever seen,” Mr. Kim admitted, so readily that a light blush appeared on Kyungsoo’s cheeks.

 Sure, he might joke around rather crudely, but Kyungsoo was still rather shy about it all, especially Mr. Kim blatantly adoring his behind.

 “Too bad you don’t have access to it yet, then,” Kyungsoo blurted out, clearing his throat as he began to move towards the door, a chuckling Mr. Kim following.

 “Adorable, Kyungsoo, that is what you are,” Mr. Kim said in the hallway, as he pulled Kyungsoo into a back hug that Kyungsoo never wanted to escape from - until Mr. Kim whispered a promise into his ear (but not really even then). “And soon, soon I will…”

 Sputtering, Kyungsoo gently slapped one of the arms holding him, making Mr. Kim burst out laughing, kissing his cheek before releasing him and stepping back. Huffing a little and keeping his face downturned, Kyungsoo used him getting his shoes on as an excuse to not expose just how red his face was now, but something told him that Mr. Kim sort of already knew.

 

 The drive from Mr. Kim’s apartment over to Kyungsoo’s and Baekhyun’s shared residency was a rather quiet ride, but not an awkward kind of quiet. No, it was more a ‘enjoying each other’s company’ silence, and Kyungsoo did not mind it at all.

 Every now and then as they drove through the streets of Seoul, Mr. Kim would place his hand on Kyungsoo’s thigh. The first time he had, Kyungsoo had almost jumped out of his skin in surprise, but quickly settled down beneath the heavy, comforting touch. And to make sure Mr. Kim understood that he enjoyed it, Kyungsoo had placed his own hand against his thigh, palm up to wrap loosely around Mr. Kim’s wrist, so that he could pull it back easily if need be during their drive. The quick smile Mr. Kim flashed him was certainly worth it as well.

 But all too soon, they had arrived, and it was time to say goodbye. Sighing softly, Kyungsoo glanced over towards his building, probably feeling the most sad about seeing it that he ever had. He actually liked living there, and most often felt relief whenever the building came into sight, but not today.

 No, today he did not want to leave the car and walk into the building. He would not only leave Mr. Kim behind, but also walk straight into a Baekhyun-shaped trap. And there was nothing he could do about it.

 “Unfortunately, it does not really matter how much you glare, the building is not going anywhere, but I have to,” came Mr. Kim’s soft voice, and Kyungsoo turned towards him with another sigh.

 “Yeah, I know, but still,” Kyungsoo said, getting a smile in return. “Hey, I want to test something…”

 Mr. Kim tilted his head in confusion, but sat perfectly still as Kyungsoo slowly reached out to cup his face. Even slower, Kyungsoo began to lean forwards, up until the point just before they would no longer be able to keep eye contact, before he stopped.

 “Don’t attack me,” Kyungsoo warned, using Mr. Kim’s own words from just hours before, feeling the smile under his palms as he closed his eyes and leaned forwards the last tiny bit.

 It was still magical, kissing Mr. Kim. Kyungsoo had not kissed an overly amount of boys before, but he for sure knew that Mr. Kim was the best boy he had ever kissed. Even when it was soft and slow, like now, it was obvious. And the anticipation for more kisses, different kisses, filled Kyungsoo to the point of almost bursting and throwing decorum quite literally out the window, but car sex was not something Kyungsoo really felt like they should be doing. At least not now, in the middle of the day, in the middle of Seoul.

 So even as Kyungsoo wanted to push on, push deeper, he forced himself to hold back and stop before it was too late. Pulling back a little, Kyungsoo slowly blinked his eyes open, watching as Mr. Kim let out a soft breath and opened dark but so very soft eyes to stare right back.

 “That was nice,” Mr. Kim said, voice hushed and a few notes darker, making a shiver run down Kyungsoo’s back.

 “It was,” Kyungsoo agreed, clearing his throat a little before releasing Mr. Kim’s face. “Hopefully it’ll be enough to last me through the Mr. Kim drought I’m about to endure.”

 Mr. Kim scrunched up his nose adorably, and Kyungsoo’s heart was fluttering in his chest at the sight.

 “Soon I’ll have to start singing that song,” Mr. Kim muttered, straightening up a little as Kyungsoo frowned in confusion. “You know, the ‘that’s not my name!’ song?”

 Kyungsoo’s lips spread in a wide smile at Mr. Kim’s one half-sung line, unable to stand the cute without having any kind of reaction.

 “Ah, yeah, I know the song, and I won’t stop you,” Kyungsoo chuckled, before sobering up. “But really, if you’re able to sing as well, I’ll- I don’t know what I’ll do, but probably collapse and maybe die, because you can’t be that gifted, that’s unfair.”

 Amused, Mr. Kim placed his elbow on the armrest between them, leaning his chin on it.

 “‘That gifted’? Am I ‘that gifted’? What does that even mean?” Mr. Kim asked, and Kyungsoo had a feeling Mr. Kim knew exactly what he meant, but wanted to hear it anyway.

 Well, then, challenge accepted!

 Clearing his throat, Kyungsoo held up a fist, extending a finger for every point he made.

 “You’re the CEO, you’re an ex-model, you’re a dancer, you’re extremely handsome, you’re very kind-hearted and sweet, did I mention dancing, also maybe able to sing, you’re good-looking as well-” Kyungsoo babbled, until Mr. Kim burst out laughing and gripped his hand, pulling it to his mouth and kissing Kyungsoo’s palm, still smiling.

 “I’m pretty sure you said some things twice, but thank you,” Mr. Kim said, smiling softly against Kyungsoo’s skin, eyes filled with adoration that Kyungsoo felt right back. And suddenly, the world just stopped, dissipated, leaving only Mr. Kim and Kyungsoo behind in a pinkish and warm bubble-

 Until a sharp knock on the passenger window had Kyungsoo jolting and whipping around, breath in his throat until he saw Baekhyun standing on the sidewalk, hands on his hips and sternly staring into the car.

 “ _ Fuck _ , that scared me…,” Kyungsoo exhaled, head falling forwards as Mr. Kim snickered.

 Placing a hand on Kyungsoo’s nape, Mr. Kim pulled him forwards a little to place a soft kiss on his cheek, before whispering in his ear.

 “I think I need to let you go, at least for now, but I will make sure to take you on a date soon. Just wait for me. And please do keep in contact with me, I might be a bit sucky at answering at times, but I’ll try to do so as soon as I possibly can, okay?”

 Kyungsoo tilted his head to the side so he could look up at Mr. Kim without having to pull back, and gave a small nod. “That sounds good, I’ll try to be patient. If nothing else, you might come back to a shitload of messages instead of none…?”

 “I’d very much prefer that, honestly,” Mr. Kim laughed, before quieting down and glancing over Kyungsoo’s shoulder, most probably at Baekhyun. “I kind of want to shock him with a really deep kiss, but at the same time I don’t want to punish the both of us…”

 Hiding his reddening cheeks against Mr. Kim’s throat, Kyungsoo gave a short laugh as he shook his head.

 “It’s going to take a  _ lot _ to shock him, so please don’t,” Kyungsoo chortled, almost feeling more than hearing Mr. Kim’s chuckle.

 “He  _ is _ looking rather outraged, though…”

 Kyungsoo pulled back a little to glance over at Baekhyun as well, noting that yes, Baekhyun was looking a bit outraged.

 “That’s because you’re currently cuddling the best friend he’s rather overprotective of,” Kyungsoo said with a wink. “He almost sent me a checklist for making sure I knew all the exits and stuff when I headed over to your place last Friday, and had a mini self-defense lesson as we waited for you.”

 Mr. Kim pursed his lips a little, before giving a shrug. “I do approve of it, but it  _ is _ slightly, hm,  _ annoying _ that it is me it’s directed at. Just saying.”

 “Yeah, I’ll tell him that you’ve been nothing but the perfect gentleman this entire weekend, so he can chill at least a little,” Kyungsoo said with a smile, before he sighed. “I think I should go now…”

 Mirroring the sigh, Mr. Kim nodded, leaning forwards to give Kyungsoo one last kiss, a short one, but nevertheless sweet.

 “Talk to you later?” Mr. Kim said, and Kyungsoo nodded, before they said their byes, and Kyungsoo opened the door.

 “You’re  _ late _ ,” was the first thing out of Baekhyun’s mouth the second the door opened, the second thing being, “but I’ll be gracious enough to let it slide since y’all seem really lovey-dovey, and you were driven home.”

 “That’s very kind of you, Baekhyun,” Mr. Kim chuckled, before clapping his hands together, leaning forwards to open the glove compartment. “Ah, wait, I have something for you! I am not kidding when I say Chanyeol might kill me if I forget about giving it  _ again _ …”

 Having stepped out of the car by now, Kyungsoo stood and stared as Mr. Kim looked through some stuff- mostly CD’s - feeling as confused as Baekhyun looked. Then, with a triumphant exclamation, Mr. Kim pulled out a CD, and held it out. As Kyungsoo took it to hand it over to Baekhyun, he glimpsed what it was, and a smile broke out across his lips.

 “He wanted to apologize for being late, and that he’s unable to give it to you himself, but he hopes you like it anyway,” Mr. Kim said as Baekhyun accepted the CD, eyes blinking rapidly as his mouth fell open in disbelief. Pink settled itself across Baekhyun’s cheeks, and stars in his eyes, as he just stared at the signed Loey CD. “I’ll tell him you did…?”

 Glancing up at Mr. Kim, Baekhyun remained silent for another moment, before he shyly nodded and gently pressed the CD against his chest.

 “Please do… I like it a lot…,” Baekhyun mumbled, a smile now glimpsing on his lips, and Kyungsoo could not help but coo over his best friend.

 “I’ll make sure to tell him that,” Mr. Kim beamed, before turning back to Kyungsoo. “Please make sure he doesn’t faint, at least not until you’re inside?”

 “Don’t worry, I will,” Kyungsoo chuckled, before closing the car door, waving as Mr. Kim started the car again and drove away.

 “I’m still not distracted enough by this, just so you know,” Baekhyun spoke up, voice reverent, and Kyungsoo could not help but gulp.

 He had somewhat hoped that the signed CD would be enough to get Baekhyun off of his back at least for a while, it being a god-sent gift (Baekhyun would probably make a pun about Loey being the god, hence god-sent being rather fitting, but Kyungsoo was not that far up the idol’s ass), but apparently it would not seem like Kyungsoo was saved from the probable following questioning.

 Sighing as he watched Mr. Kim’s car disappear into the traffic, Kyungsoo turned and hooked his arm with Baekhyun’s, pulling him towards their apartment. If nothing else, it was better to get this done sooner rather than later - hopefully. Maybe Baekhyun would be enough blissed out by the album that he would go easy on Kyungsoo…?

 “Also, I’m pissed about your phone, I was so worried when my texts weren’t sent, and I couldn’t get through when I tried calling,” Baekhyun nonchalantly said as they headed inside, as if he could hear Kyungsoo’s thoughts, and Kyungsoo could not help but stiffen.

 Okay, nope, he was doomed. Well and truly fucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I'll be damned, not even a month later, ohohoho! I'm doing good, ohohoho!  
> Also, please thank my lovely Airi for the chapter title, she commented it for the last chapter, and I just could not /not/ use it? Like?? It fits so well???  
> But, uh, yeah, so, as Kyungsoo suspected, sleep would not be easy, and indeed, he had a fleeting wet dream that he fully blame on Jongin! But then it got cute again, so we good!  
> Neeeeeext chapter might be The Date ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) stay tuned and excited ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) we're going on a ride, my mates ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) I already have some stuff written, and lemme tell y'all, if I wasn't a writer, I'd be a pretty darn good comedian ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) (not at all, but hopefully I'll make y'all giggle a little)  
> Alsoalso, as a hint, the next chapter title will be from a song, and it's basically exactly what's going through Kyungsoo's head the next chapter, throughout it all. If anyone gets this vague hint, I'll be pretty fucking amazed, but it's French and I learned what it meant like two years ago! ...I might have said too much, BUT YEAH, LESSE GO!


	10. The Date, or Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M BACK BISHES! Mostly finished and posted because I love Airi, and most of y'all don't deserve my rage because some people are shitty commenters... I couldn't punish you all just because I was angry with one person, I'm not that mean, actually!  
> ALSO, I don't think anyone actually guessed the right song, lol, but now that you know, doesn't it make so much sense? Google it if you don't know what it means ;)

 As soon as they stepped inside of the apartment, Baekhyun bounded off to put his new album away in a safe place, and Kyungsoo took the opportunity to try to sneak away to his room.

 But of course, Baekhyun was not done with him, somehow managing to intercept Kyungsoo just before he reached his door.

 “Slow down there, loverboy!” Baekhyun singsonged, holding up a finger in front of Kyungsoo’s face. “After the scare you put me through, you owe me details!”

 Kyungsoo put on his best pout at that, knowing that Baekhyun was weak for it, hoping it would be enough.

 “How is it my fault that my phone died?” Kyungsoo asked, putting just a slight note of whine into his voice, but the way Baekhyun raised a single eyebrow did not bode well.

 “Because you didn’t charge it, stupid,” Baekhyun shot back, and Kyungsoo had to admit that that was true, that was a good argument.

 Darn it!

 “Okay, fine, whatever, what do you want to know?” Kyungsoo asked, shoulders slumping a little as he released his pout and instead rolled his eyes, letting Baekhyun know that he was not in any way enjoying this.

 Baekhyun shrugged and crossed his arms over his chest, leaning against the wall. “Everything, of course. What you did, what you said, everything. Give me a quick overview, and then I’ll let you know what I’ll need details for.”

 Sighing, Kyungsoo took hold of Baekhyun’s arm, and pulled him along to the kitchen.

 “This is going to take a long time, let’s get some tea.”

 

 “I can’t believe this. I  _ literally _ can’t believe this.”

 Kyungsoo shrugged as he took a sip from his cup, drinking the last of his tea.

 “It’s what happened, so it doesn’t matter if you can’t,” Kyungsoo said, putting down his cup and leaning back.

 Truth be told, telling it, or even just  _ thinking _ about it again, left Kyungsoo in a state of disbelief. He really had made out with, slept next to, and talked about sex with probably the most sought-after CEO bachelor in all of South Korea. What the actual fuck?

 “I literally can’t believe that you didn’t even fuck him!” Baekhyun continued, as if not having heard Kyungsoo, and Kyungsoo was happy he had already swallowed his tea. “And you were talking about boners and sex toys?  _ What the literal fuck? _ ”

 “Okay, first of all, no sex until after the first date, I told you that, and I think it’s sweet!” Kyungsoo exclaimed, trying to will the heat in his cheeks away. “And second of all… Yeah, that I can’t really believe either, I nearly fucking  _ died _ like holy shit?”

 “Ugh, I understand you, I probably would as well,” Baekhyun groaned, before perking up a little, looking thoughtful. “Or just get down on my knees and get to work. Either works, honestly.”

 “Oh my-  _ Baekhyun! _ ” Kyungsoo exclaimed, having no chance of willing the enormous heat in his cheeks away anymore.

 “What?” Baekhyun said, shrugging. “He’s really handsome, okay! And talking about that stuff would probably make me horny, so I mean, it’s a logical assumption!”

 “I mean, you’re right… But!” Kyungsoo exclaimed as Baekhyun burst out laughing, poking Kyungsoo’s side with a finger. “But! We have a deal! And I don’t know, it would feel really awkward just doing it like that!”

 “You’re so cute, Soo, I swear,” Baekhyun continued to laugh, shaking his head. “Sometimes you gotta take some risks, and I’m convinced CEO Hottie wouldn’t deny you anyway, so.”

 “Fine, next time we slip into a conversation about boners and sex toys, I’ll channel my inner hoe and get down on my knees,” Kyungsoo deadpanned, rolling his eyes, but Baekhyun was just smugly grinning, as if Kyungsoo had actually made a promise.

 “That’s my boy, make me proud, and then tell me all the details afterwards!”

 “Details will not be given!”

 “I’m sure I’ll get them out of you somehow, and you know that too!”

 

 Two weeks went past without any physical sign of Mr. Kim. Texts and calls were the only things Kyungsoo had, and even though he had known this would happen and had tried to prepare for it, it was obvious he was  _ not _ prepared for it.

 Missing the CEO quite a lot, Kyungsoo more or less buried himself in his school work, as it acted like a good distraction, especially since it was something he really enjoyed. He got a lot done, and felt rather proud of himself, even though there was also a slight sliver of guilt at the back of his mind over the wishes for Mr. Kim to swoop in and steal him away again.

 Guilt that only increased when the long awaited message finally came, but guilt that was severely overshadowed by pure joy as well.

 “Baekhyun!” Kyungsoo nearly screeched as his eyes continued to read the words over and over again, a light feeling in his chest that pulled on the corners of his lips, until they were stretched into a smile so large it was already starting to hurt his cheeks.

 “What, what’s wrong?!” Baekhyun exclaimed, huffing in exertion as he slid to a stop in the doorway to Kyungsoo’s room, barely managing to stop himself from crashing straight into it.

 Wordlessly, Kyungsoo held up his phone for Baekhyun to see, and Baekhyun took quick strides across the room, snatching the device out of Kyungsoo’s hand, but Kyungsoo was a bit too preoccupied with starting to freak out to really mind.

 Jaw dropping and eyes growing round, Baekhyun read through the message a few times, before looking up at Kyungsoo.

 “You- YOU’RE GOING ON A DATE?!” Baekhyun screamed, but Kyungsoo only laughed in disbelief even as the loud sound assaulted his eardrums.

 “ _ I’m going on a date! _ ” Kyungsoo wheezed out, giving a panicked kind of excited scream afterwards.

 Sure, Mr. Kim had told him that he wanted to take Kyungsoo out on a date, but as the days ticked past, Kyungsoo had started to fill with doubt. It was Kim Jongin, after all, what in the world did he see in Kyungsoo to want to go on a date with him?

 Apparently something decent, because  _ they were going on a date! _

 “Oh my god, I can’t believe this!” Baekhyun sobbed as he threw his arms around Kyungsoo’s neck and pulled him into a choking hug, leaving Kyungsoo flailing. “My baby is growing up and going on dates with CEO’s to really high-end restaurants! Look at my little sugar baby go!”

 Finding his strength again, Kyungsoo promptly punched Baekhyun in the side, making the other release him and stumble back with a whimper.

 “I am  _ not _ a sugar baby,” Kyungsoo muttered, fist still raised, as Baekhyun wheezed out something that was a combination of a laughter and some whining.

 “Don’t have to get so offended, Soo, there’s nothing wrong with being a sugar baby!” Baekhyun said as Kyungsoo snatched his phone back. “It’s not even that unusual in this day and age!”

 “But I’m not,” Kyungsoo continued to protest, forcing himself  _ not _ to pout. Pouting would turn this childish, and he could not have that. “I feel uncomfortable when he tries to buy me expensive stuff, I’m not cut out for the sugar baby lifestyle!”

 Baekhyun stood up straight, the ‘pain’ apparently suddenly disappearing, and raised a single eyebrow, making Kyungsoo wonder what the hell he had said to make Baekhyun react like that, because Baekhyun raising his brows were never a good sign.

 “ _ What _ expensive things have he wanted to buy you…?” Baekhyun slowly asked, making Kyungsoo frown.

 “Food, he wanted to get some expensive takeout, I told you this?” Kyungsoo answered, confused as to why that warranted this kind of reaction.

 “Oh, okay,” Baekhyun said, relaxing and smiling. “I thought you’d somehow  _ forgotten _ to mention how he wanted to buy you a luxury car or something like that, nevermind then!”

 Kyungsoo snorted at that, shaking his head. “I barely even have a license, how would I even allow him to buy me a  _ car _ ? Silly Baekhyun!”

 “Yeah, silly Baekhyun who wants that new sexy Audi…,” Baekhyun sighed, making Kyungsoo laugh. “I guess I just need to find myself a sugar daddy or mommy!”

 “You do that, but please help me with my date first?” Kyungsoo said, making Baekhyun dramatically gasp and slap his hands over his cheeks.

 “I forgot, holy shit! We have a date, boys!” Baekhyun nearly shrieked, and once again the circus was on. “We only have a few days, but it’ll be enough to prepare! Hopefully!”

 “What do you even need  _ days _ for preparing for?” Kyungsoo chuckled, quickly shutting up as Baekhyun turned to him with a really intense look.

 “A lot, Kyungsoo.  _ A lot _ .”

 

 In the end, there was not a lot prepared during the days leading up to the date, to Kyungsoo’s amusement. That might have had something to do with the fact that they were both a bit busy with school, or just that Baekhyun was  - once again - greatly exaggerating.

 Most of the few preparations instead happened the same day, and many of them occurred in the shower that Kyungsoo spent probably an hour on. There was a lot he wanted clean and nice, and he was going to put the effort into it, everything else be damned. Plus, the warm water was soothing, helping Kyungsoo handle his nerves, push down on the panic threatening to escape up through his throat.

 But in the end, he was as squeaky clean as he could get, and he needed to get out if he wanted to be ready on time. Heart speeding up as he realized that his doom- date, he meant date, was getting closer, Kyungsoo reached out and placed his hand on the tap, taking a deep breath before turning the water off and heading out.

 “Are you feeling properly cleansed and everything?” Baekhyun asked as Kyungsoo stepped out of the bathroom, toweling his hair.

 “Yeah, I just shaved and I can properly see things for the first time in like months,” Kyungsoo said, sounding a bit baffled, not even thinking that he might be over-sharing as he threw the towel over the foot of his bed.

 Baekhyun just stood staring at him for a moment, his face a mix between a smile and an expression of horror.

 “I… I’m happy for you…? I think?” Baekhyun said, sighing and running a hand through his hair. “I don’t even know, I don’t even know if I should laugh or cry at that, honestly…”

 Kyungsoo just blinked over at Baekhyun, before giving a small shrug.

 “Laugh, because I’m nervously babbling because I might be terrified?” Kyungsoo said in a small voice, the strain showing in how thin it was, and Baekhyun immediately stepped up to give him a hug. “I’m going on a  _ date _ , Baekhyun! With Mr. Kim! With  _ Jongin _ !”

 “I'm very well-aware of this fact, you lucky bitch, but I need you to remember that you've already slept at his place, and for all I know already fucked, so really, there's no need to freak out,” Baekhyun tried to comfort, running a hand up and down Kyungsoo’s back.

 “I already told you, no sex until after the date, which is why I'm so nervous!” Kyungsoo exclaimed, exasperated, because he had already told Baekhyun this countless times.

 “You say that, but I have no actual proof for fucking or no fucking, and fucking seems the most logical!”

 “Do you really think I'd let him out of bed if I could still walk properly?”

 Baekhyun pulled back a little to glance down at Kyungsoo, critically evaluating him, before sighing and pulling him back into a hug.

 “Okay, points were made, I’ll acknowledge that…,” Baekhyun agreed, before his hands started to feel around Kyungsoo’s back. “Damn, you’re so soft, you need to tell me your skin care routine!”

 Squeaking, Kyungsoo wriggled his way out of Baekhyun’s grip, realizing that he was actually currently only dressed in a pair of boxers. Crossing his arms over his chest, Kyungsoo curled in a little on himself, putting on a horrified and slightly disgusted expression.

 “How  _ dare _ you touch me like that!” Kyungsoo gasped out, making Baekhyun burst out laughing.

 “Come on, let’s get your clothes sorted, then we’ll work on the hair and the face,” Baekhyun said, patting Kyungsoo’s butt as he walked past, dancing out of the way as Kyungsoo swatted after him.

 Groaning, Kyungsoo’s hands dropped to his sides as he began to drag his feet after Baekhyun. “Remind me again why I agreed to letting you give me a makeover…?”

 “Because you want to impress CEO Sexy,” Baekhyun readily answered, making Kyungsoo frown in confusion.

 “I thought he was CEO Hottie?”

 Baekhyun turned to send Kyungsoo a lewd wink, to which Kyungsoo made gagging noises.

 “He was, but he needed something more apt for the aura he’s exuding,” Baekhyun explained, beginning his digging through Kyungsoo’s clothes. “He’s like fricking sex on legs, honestly, but that’s a bit too long. Hence CEO Sexy.”

 “Oh,” was all Kyungsoo said, watching as Baekhyun muttered to himself and continued his search. It was not like Kyungsoo could really argue with it, anyway.

 “Okay, no, this won’t do,” Baekhyun said with a loud sigh, bringing Kyungsoo back to the present. “You dress like a fucking grandpa, Soo, so I’m going to be as gracious as to borrow you some of my clothes instead.”

 Panicking a little, Kyungsoo rushed after Baekhyun as the other marched over to his own room.

 “Uh, Baek, we’re going to a high-end restaurant, I can’t look like a hoe,” Kyungsoo tried to argue, getting an offended gasp in return.

 “Excuse you  _ what _ ? A  _ hoe _ ? Is that what I look like to you?” Baekhyun exclaimed, placing a hand over his heart in mock hurt, but Kyungsoo could see how his eyes sparkled with amusement.

 “Mostly no, when you go all out yes, but I remember the things you’ve tried to force me into in the past,” Kyungsoo placated the other, sighing in relief as Baekhyun gave a shrug, seemingly satisfied with that.

 “Okay, fine, I see you point, but do you really think I’d hoe you out fully today?” Baekhyun asked, one eyebrow raised. “I know where you’re going, and with who, don’t worry about it. Please, at least for once, have a little bit of faith in your best friend?”

 Deflating a little, Kyungsoo took hold of Baekhyun’s shirt, tugging lightly on it.

 “You have my full faith always, even when I’m a bit hesitant about things…,” Kyungsoo mumbled, feeling the small pout appear on his lips, but unable to hold it back.

 Chuckling softly, Baekhyun gently cupped Kyungsoo’s cheeks and forced him to look up.

 “I know, baby, I know, I’m just messing a little with you,” Baekhyun reassured him, smiling brightly. “Now, let’s distract you with clothes instead, okay?”

 Nodding, Kyungsoo followed Baekhyun, and promptly got himself immersed with the clothes he was going to wear, anything to get his mind off of the fact that he had a Very Important Date tonight.

 The thought was just too terrifying.

 

 In the end, Kyungsoo had to admit that Baekhyun did a pretty good job with the clothes. They were both enhancing Kyungsoo’s ‘assets’ (Baekhyun’s wording, not his) and making him look like he would probably fit in at an expensive restaurant, without looking like he was trying too hard. How a broke college student like Baekhyun had the clothes to make Kyungsoo look high-end, Kyungsoo did not know, but he seriously appreciated it. It would help him feel a little less lost and more comfortable, honestly.

 But when Baekhyun pulled out a horrible-looking bag, one of those  _ fanny packs _ , Kyungsoo had to protest.

 “Baekhyun, I’m  _ not _ wearing a freaking  _ fanny pack _ ,” Kyungsoo argued as he followed Baekhyun into his room, where Baekhyun dug out Kyungsoo’s phone charger.

 “Oh, shut it, they’re high fashion nowadays,” Baekhyun muttered, putting the charger into the bag. “You wear them across your chest, and it’ll make you look even more fashionable. And you don’t have to wear it into the restaurant, you can leave it in his car, I just want you to have your charger with you so I don’t have to worry about you, and you have even less excuses for your phone not working.”

 Kyungsoo could not help the small smile at Baekhyun’s concern, though he was still not completely convinced about the bag. As long as he did not have to wear it, he guessed it would be alright…

 “Hm, maybe I should pack some lube as well, but I don’t think I have any unopened bottles…,” Baekhyun mumbled at some point, leading to Kyungsoo quickly snatching the bag out of his hands, refusing to let his annoying best friend embarrass him like that.

 Then came face and hair, which Kyungsoo somehow allowed Baekhyun to fix - but he was blaming his blasted nerves for caving. Thankfully (and luckily for Baekhyun), Baekhyun kept it light and nice, tying together the look perfectly, and Kyungsoo was once more amazed over what an awesome friend Baekhyun actually was, whenever he decided to skip out on being an annoying little shit.

 “Don’t you dare crying, Soo,” Baekhyun threatened after Kyungsoo had spent a few minutes looking himself over in the mirror, ‘thank you’s falling like a constant stream from his lips. “I spent way too much effort on it to have you ruining it before even giving CEO Sexy the opportunity to see it!”

 “I never cry!” Kyungsoo protested, his rapid blinking betraying him.

 “Good, better fight it down, because CEO Sexy should be here soon,” Baekhyun casually threw out, and there Kyungsoo’s composure went, prompting Baekhyun to grip his shoulders and lightly shake him. “Do Kyungsoo, calm the fuck down. This is  _ not _ the first time you meet, you already know he likes you, so get a grip!”

 “But I want him to continue to like me after this!” Kyungsoo stammered, because even though he knew everything that Baekhyun had said, it was still scary as fuck!

 “I swear he will, and if he doesn’t, you know I can kick his ass,” Baekhyun said, one hand cupping Kyungsoo’s cheek. “And then he doesn’t deserve you, sweetie, and that’ll be his loss. No matter what, I’ll be here to help you through whatever, and I know you’re strong and able to get through it.”

 It was hard swallowing past the lump in his throat, but Kyungsoo did his best, because he needed the tears gone.

 “You’re doing a really horrible job of keeping me from crying,” he muttered, and Baekhyun burst out laughing before pulling Kyungsoo into a hug.

 “Get yourself together, Soo, and then get out there and show the world who the magnificent  _ Do Kyungsoo _ is! Own this date, own this man, just like I know you can!” Baekhyun exclaimed in a loud voice as he pulled back, giving Kyungsoo’s behind a pat. “With this ass, there’s nothing you can do!”

 “Because it’s really my ass I want to own him with,” Kyungsoo drawled, but he was feeling slightly better. Not a lot, but enough to be able to smile at Baekhyun, and appreciate his efforts.

 Baekhyun gave a small shrug. “You gotta start somewhere, and your ass is a good start!”

 As Kyungsoo laughed and was about to say something back, his phone vibrated, making his breath hitch. Slowly pulling it out, Kyungsoo looked down at it, and confirmed his concerns.

 “Is he here?” Baekhyun asked in a low voice, and Kyungsoo nodded.

 Mr. Kim had arrived, ready to take Kyungsoo out on a date, even though Kyungsoo was pretty sure that  _ he _ was not ready. But, whatever, he was going, so he better ready himself fast!

 “There you go, gather that courage, and knock him dead with your brilliance, hun,” Baekhyun soothed as he led Kyungsoo over to the door, helping him into his shoes and giving him a light jacket. “I’ll wait up until I get an update, and you know I’ll be there if you need me, though I’m sure you won’t. And don’t forget to have fun!”

 Kyungsoo nodded as he tried to get his breathing under control, stealing a quick hug from Baekhyun before he took one last breath and opened the door. The sight of Mr. Kim’s car parked by the side of the road almost had Kyungsoo falter, but he powered on. This was not the first time they met! They had already spent a lot of time one on one, and this was going to be a bit different, but at least now Kyungsoo would have the security of being in public with Mr. Kim! Really, it would go great!

 That last sentence might have been something Baekhyun yelled after Kyungsoo, he was not sure, but then Kyungsoo was by the car, and Mr. Kim was there, looking so extremely dashing and beautiful with his stupid blinding smile, opening the door for Kyungsoo and leaning in to steal a quick peck on his cheeks that had Kyungsoo flush, and this was not at all good for Kyungsoo’s heart!

 “You better take good care of him!” Baekhyun called out, the threat not even  _ thinly _ veiled, making Kyungsoo groan in embarrassment, but it got worse.

 “Of course I will, no need to wait up!” Mr. Kim called back, and Kyungsoo could  _ hear _ the smirk in his voice, and was that a confirmation of their deal actually coming true later?

 Kyungsoo did not know if he was excited or terrified. Probably both. Yeah, that sounded about right.

 “Hi,” Mr. Kim suddenly said, and turning his head, Kyungsoo realized that he was already sitting in the driver’s seat, his smile soft in that boyish way.

 Kyungsoo blinked, and then he could feel a smile spread on his lips as everything just melted away… Yes, they were heading on a date, but this was Mr. Kim,  _ Jongin _ , and everything would be alright.

 “Hi,” Kyungsoo greeted back, voice not even trembling, but his heart was still fluttering a bit too quickly in his chest. Not that strange, honestly.

 “It’s really nice seeing you again, I’ve missed you,” Jongin said, and Kyungsoo’s heart skipped a beat as he let out a little chuckle.

 “I’ve missed you too, but you should give me a moment to gather myself before you sweet talk me, my heart can only handle so much,” Kyungsoo joked, but not really.

 Jongin’s smile turned slightly more mischievous as he reached out to let his fingertips run down Kyungsoo’s cheek, turning back as even more heat appeared beneath Kyungsoo’s skin.

 “I guess I have to save my kiss for later, then,” Jongin mumbled, making Kyungsoo splutter.

 “Wha- you gave me a kiss when you opened the door for me!” Kyungsoo exclaimed, which for some reason had Jongin laughing as he started the car.

 “That was a quick ‘hello’ peck, I wanted to show you how much I’ve missed you as well,” Jongin explained with a shrug as he checked the road, and then drove off. “But maybe that is not appropriate in a car parked in a residential area…”

 Too many images flashed past in Kyungsoo’s mind, but he tried very hard not to scream - or whimper, honestly. Instead, he decided to try to turn it back on the CEO, who was obviously having a lot of fun.

 “Guess you’ll just have to show me after the date,” Kyungsoo mumbled, blinking over at Jongin and knowing,  _ knowing _ , that Jongin also knew  _ exactly _ what Kyungsoo meant.

 The way Jongin stayed silent, the tips of his ears turning very red, was also a testament to that.

 The ride was rather quiet, which Kyungsoo had not really expected, considering they had been away from each other for so long now, but he also realized that Jongin seemed to need a moment to gather himself. Which meant that Jongin was surprised. Surprised that Kyungsoo was wanting to uphold the end of their deal? Kyungsoo thought he had made it pretty clear that he wanted  _ that _ to happen, but maybe not…

 “How is school?” Jongin suddenly asked, breaking Kyungsoo out of his thoughts and making him sigh a little.

 “Oh, you know… Hectic and panic-inducing and all that,” Kyungsoo answered, a small grimace-smile on his face that had Jongin chuckling softly.

 “Ah, yes, I do faintly remember something like that… I hope it’s not too bad, though?”

 “No, it’s not, I enjoy it, so that makes things a bit easier,” Kyungsoo said, giving a softer smile. “How’s work been?”

 Jongin let out a deep sigh as he seemed to sink down a little more into his seat, a tired smile on his face when he finally glanced over at Kyungsoo again.

 “Oh, you know, stressful and anxiety-inducing and all that fun stuff,” Jongin answered, and now, as Kyungsoo took a proper look, he could see the signs of lack of rest on the man’s face.

 “Hey, are you okay with going out? You look tired,” Kyungsoo said, worry in his voice, but Jongin shook his head.

 “Don’t worry about it, I’m fine,” Jongin said, taking Kyungsoo’s hand and giving it a light squeeze. “The thought of this date is what has had me keep going sometimes, actually, and I have worked hard to make sure I can enjoy it fully!”

 Kyungsoo swore that his heart and soul were soaring high above, in the clouds, connected to the corners of his lips and tugging them upwards as well, because how else could he explain what he was feeling and what was happening?

 “You don’t need to overwork yourself for a date with me, that’s not necessary,” Kyungsoo said, holding up his free hand to quiet Jongin as he opened his mouth to protest, “ _ but _ , it’s cute and makes me feel special, so I’ll let it go this time. We’re already here anyway. But I won’t tolerate it again, you have to be careful with yourself!”

 Jongin let out a sigh, but he was still smiling, thumb rubbing circles into the back of Kyungsoo’s hand. “You sound like my mother… Not sure if that’s a good thing or not.”

 “It means I care about you and want you to look after yourself, so I’d say it’s a good thing,” Kyungsoo said with a shrug, making Jongin chuckle.

 “Alright, I can agree with that. Nice bag, by the way. Very fashion forward.”

 Kyungsoo glanced down at the bag he had almost forgotten about, groaning as his cheeks heated up.

 “Ah, shit, I forgot you’re an ex model… Of course you know about this stuff,” Kyungsoo said, letting his head fall back against the headrest. “It’s Baekhyun’s, he was pissed that I didn’t charge my phone last time so he couldn’t get ahold of me, so he packed this for me to make sure my charger was with me.”

 “I see…,” Jongin hummed, eyeing the bag in between keeping an eye on the road. “It is a pretty big bag for a charger, and I am  _ pretty _ sure my charger works for your phone, so it’s not really needed unless he packed anything else into it.”

 “Oh, he was about to pack some lube as well-” Kyungsoo said with a laugh, before realizing what he was saying and clamping his mouth shut, mortification darkening his cheeks. “Ah, hm, not because I wanted him to, but because he’s a weird little shit, but I stopped him, and yeah… No need for lube here, so no lube in the bag, I’ll shut up now…”

 Jongin sent Kyungsoo an amused laugh, and Kyungsoo wondered if Jongin was about to tease him as the CEO shrugged a little and opened his mouth.

 “You’re right, no need for lube, this baby is too new for stains, and I think you know I have all supplies needed anyway,” Jongin said, a lofty quality to his voice, and Kyungsoo almost choked on air at that as his face heated up even more.

 Oh, yes, considering what Kyungsoo knew, there were no need for lube, because Jongin seemed to have that covered. Very well.

 “So, this restaurant, are we there soon?” Kyungsoo asked in an almost too loud panicked voice, making Jongin laugh his near-unrestrained laughter.

 “Soon, just have a bit more patience, and we will be there,” Jongin reassured him, tugging lightly on his hand. “I’ll try to hold back from making you embarrassed for at least a while, but I have missed your lovely pink cheeks. They’re  _ adorable _ !”

 “You can’t say that you’re not going to make me embarrassed, and then make me embarrassed!” Kyungsoo said with a whine, but he was starting to feel a bit more comfortable again. Slipping into the easy atmosphere that had been there during that weekend they had spent together, and it was great.

 True to what Jongin had said, it did not take much longer before they were finally at the restaurant, where a valet opened the door for Kyungsoo, before heading around to get the keys from Jongin to park the car. Leaving his bag in the car as instructed by Baekhyun, Kyungsoo waited on the sidewalk for Jongin to join him, eyeing the restaurant in front of him.

 “You really went all out, didn’t you?” Kyungsoo asked, voice a bit hushed, because he really felt like he should not speak louder for some reason.

 “What can I say, only the best for the best,” Jongin answered in the same hushed voice, placing a hand on Kyungsoo’s lower back as he motioned for him to head towards the restaurant. “It became pretty clear to me after our weekend together that you don’t like having too much money spent on you, but I can happily tell you that this restaurant is on the cheaper side of things, even if it  _ is _ pretty popular among rich people.”

 “Still probably well above what I myself can afford, but yay,” Kyungsoo dryly said, immediately feeling bad about it. “I’m sorry, I’m being mean, I just… I’m nervous and this is a lot, this is without a doubt the nicest restaurant I’ve ever been in, and I’m not even sure I dare touch the plates!”

 Jongin gave Kyungsoo a gentle smile as he steered them towards the hostess.

 “Don’t apologize, I understand,” he said, and Kyungsoo could feel Jongin’s thumb gently rub his lower back through his clothes. “You’ll have to get used to it, though, I  _ am _ the CEO of one of the largest companies in South Korea, after all, and I can’t go on dates at cheap places only. A bit more is expected of me than that, but I promise you can pick next time.”

 “Fuck society’s expectations,” Kyungsoo muttered under his breath, and had he not seen the corners of Jongin’s mouth twitch, he would not have thought Jongin had even heard him, since Jongin had turned to the hostess and was talking to her about their reservation.

 “Mr. Kim, of course, follow me, please,” the hostess said with a bright smile, and Kyungsoo wondered if she smiled like that towards everyone, or only Jongin- whoa, a step back might be needed, Kyungsoo! Not everyone was after Jongin, and if they found him extremely handsome, that was fine too! He was very handsome, after all, so it was all good! No need to get jealous, especially not when being on a date with the man, since that meant he was off limits to everyone else!

 By the time they had arrived by their table, a slightly secluded table on the second floor, Kyungsoo had managed to talk some sense into himself, and even managed to smile as the hostess left them with the menus, letting them know that someone would soon be there to take their orders.

 “Will you allow yourself to let loose tonight, or should I order wine for you?” Jongin asked, a mischievous glint in his eyes that had Kyungsoo chuckle.

 “I think I got comfortable enough in your presence last time that I don’t need the wine, but I wouldn’t mind a beer,” Kyungsoo said, then looking around a bit awkwardly. “If… If that’s okay? What do people even drink in places like these, are beers sophisticated enough?”

 “Beers are fine, they probably have more beers than a normal bar does here,” Jongin said, an adoring smile on his face that helped chase some of Kyungsoo’s awkwardness away. “Look at drink list, there is quite a selection!”

 And there was, rows of different kinds of wines and beers, and various drinks, and Kyungsoo almost felt dizzy by all the choices. Was this what it was like to go to a fancy restaurant? Having all of the choices in the world, be overwhelmed and unable to choose? Because he was sure he was going to pass out before actually coming to a decision.

 “What the shit am I supposed to pick?!” Kyungsoo hiss-whispered to Jongin, blushing as he realized he was cursing. But Jongin did not seem too bothered by it, hiding a laugh behind a cough. “ _ Jongin _ , there’s like a hundred different things to pick from!”

 “I’m pretty sure there’s not a  _ hundred _ different things, but I can count them to make sure,” Jongin said with a wink, holding up a hand as Kyungsoo pursed his lips. “Sorry, you’re just so cute when you’re panicked, and I couldn’t help myself! Do you want me to recommend you a beer that I think you’ll like?”

 “Please do,” Kyungsoo groaned, flipping back to the food part of the menu instead. “I still have to make a choice about the food, I don’t have time to go through a thousand different beers…”

 “I thought they were a hundred?” Jongin chortled, clearing his throat and shutting up as Kyungsoo sent him a glare. “Go ahead and look at the food, I’ll take care of your beer.”

 “Thank you,” Kyungsoo said, flashing Jongin a quick, grateful smile before turning back to his menu, completely missing the way Jongin placed a hand over his heart.

 “I swear you’ll be the death of me, Do Kyungsoo,” Jongin solemnly said, making Kyungsoo look up with a confused little noise, but just then their waitress arrived and asked if they were ready to order.

 Jongin told her their drink orders, before asking her to give them some more time to decide on their food, and the waitress gave a small bow and a smile before heading off to get them their drinks.

 “Pro tip, order something you know what all of the ingredients are,” Jongin said, voice filled with teasing, and Kyungsoo chuckled without looking up.

 “Joke’s on you, I know most of the ingredients since I like cooking, so I can’t use that method of exclusion,” Kyungsoo said, before sighing a little. “But I guess I’ll go for something simple, something I know I’ll like.”

 “That is probably the best way to go, yes,” Jongin agreed, glancing down at his own menu again. “Ready to order, then?”

 Kyungsoo nodded, and as soon as the waitress came back with their drinks, they gave their orders.

 “And a serving of garlic bread with aioli to share for appetizer,” Jongin finished the order, and the waitress nodded as she wrote everything down, before collecting their menus and heading off.

 “You said you don’t have a feeding kink, but you keep showing the opposite,” Kyungsoo said in a low voice as the waitress disappeared, and he was rewarded with a bright grin.

 “Really, the garlic bread here is amazing, there’s no other motives behind it than that,” Jongin said, almost  _ giggling _ , and Kyungsoo had to take a moment to breathe.

 “I can’t believe you’re older than me yet so freaking adorable, how does that even add up?” Kyungsoo said, sighing to himself as Jongin laughed.

 “Compared to you, I’m nowhere near adorable, sweetheart, but that’s neither here nor there,” Jongin said, a pleased smirk on his face as Kyungsoo stuttered a little, cheeks heating up. “Point proven…”

 “Shut up!” Kyungsoo hissed, but he was still smiling.

 They made some more small talk as the waitress came with their garlic bread and aioli, and Kyungsoo had to admit that it was pretty darn great. He had never tried that combination before, but it really tasted amazing.

 “Taste your beer, I want to know if I did well or not,” Jongin said, nodding towards Kyungsoo’s glass, and Kyungsoo had almost forgotten about it, too into the garlic bread.

 “You probably did, is there anything you don’t do well?” Kyungsoo said with a little sigh as he grabbed the glass and lifted it towards himself.

 “Please don’t put too much expectation into my abilities, I would rather you have lower expectations and not get disappointed,” Jongin said, and Kyungsoo flashed a tiny smile before he took a sip, both to taste and not have to answer.

 Licking his lips, Kyungsoo took a moment to just taste the beer. It was a nice one, the flavour full and warm but not too overwhelming, and Kyungsoo hummed his approval.

 “It’s nice, really nice, you did good,” Kyungsoo said with a nod as he put the glass down, looking up to be faced with a boyishly grinning Jongin, looking so charming that Kyungsoo’s heart skipped a beat.

 “Europe knows their beer-making, but they have been doing it for quite some time now,” Jongin said, and Kyungsoo could only agree.

 “I can’t believe I’m sitting in a fancy restaurant, drinking imported, European beer,” Kyungsoo said with a little disbelieving chuckle. “With  _ CEO Kim Jongin _ , of all people… Wow. Mind blown.”

 “Fine, I admit, maybe the fancy restaurant was a bad choice, I feel bad about making indecent jokes here,” Jongin said with a little sigh, but he did not have to make the jokes for Kyungsoo to be embarrassed by them.

 No, Kyungsoo only had to think back to his own words, and then his cheeks were heating up, even if he had no idea what joke Jongin would have made. Just knowing that it would have been ‘indecent’ was bad enough for Kyungsoo to blush.

 “Maybe the fancy restaurant was a good choice, since it’s saving me from death by mortification,” Kyungsoo muttered, making Jongin chuckle.

 “Maybe. Or maybe not, you have to admit that not having to constantly deal with my decadent, deprived mind is boring,” Jongin said with a wink.

 “Or a relief?” Kyungsoo shot back, and just as Jongin was about to respond, the waitress returned with their food, cutting their conversation short.

 The food was, of course, really good, and Kyungsoo thoroughly enjoyed it. Sure, he would pick his mom’s food over it any day, but this restaurant’s food was not bad at all. A very welcomed relief from Kyungsoo and Baekhyun’s end of the month food, for sure!

 They continued some minor conversation as they ate, but they were mostly focused on their food, both apparently rather hungry. And the more time that went past, the more comfortable Kyungsoo felt, and the more he could ignore sitting in a fancy restaurant, surrounded by probably somewhat rich people, a place he did not really feel like he fit into.

 As the food on their plates began to really disappear, the more they began to talk, and Kyungsoo was once more pulled into the easiness of Jongin’s aura, how he made Kyungsoo feel so comfortable despite everything going on. And Kyungsoo was thankful for that, really, because Kyungsoo did not like being a nervous, panicked mess.

 “I have to say, you made a good choice with this restaurant, the food was really nice,” Kyungsoo said as he sat back after having devoured the last on his plate, reaching for his glass. “I guess you really do pay for what you get, no matter how much I hate to admit it…”

 “Ah, as long as you enjoyed the food, I will be happy,” Jongin said, already having finished his own food. “Maybe it’s saying something about me, but I really don’t mind spending money to make you happy, and putting a little bit more into a good meal is something I would do any day.”

 “I’m grateful, but please don’t make it into a habit,” Kyungsoo said. “Remember that you promised I could choose the place next time!”

 “Don’t worry, I remember, and I swear I’ll not try to fool you out of it,” Jongin promised, and pleased with that answer, Kyungsoo took a sip of his beer. He had faith in Jongin, that he would keep that kind of promise and let Kyungsoo choose when the time came, because so far Jongin had shown that Kyungsoo could trust him. And that was important.

 They let the food sink a little through some more small talk, and Kyungsoo could not help but be amazed that they kept finding subjects to talk about without growing bored. Was this what it felt like, having someone you were able to talk to about anything and everything? It was lovely!

 “What do you think, should we go for dessert as well?” Jongin asked, and really, Kyungsoo could not help himself.

 “I thought I was the dessert,” he blurted, before putting a hand over his mouth as mortification heated his cheeks. “Sorry… You’re right, it really feels weird saying such things outright in here…”

 “You’re really putting me in an awkward spot here, Kyungsoo-yah, I was about to leave for the bathroom but I’m not sure I can do so with my dignity still intact,” Jongin said, tutting, but there was a laughter interwoven with it.

 “Mr. Kim, we’re in a fancy restaurant, behave accordingly!” Kyungsoo chastised the CEO, holding back a laughter of his own.

 Jongin got up from his chair and walked over to Kyungsoo, leaning down enough to whisper to Kyungsoo.

 “How am I supposed to behave when you call me mister like that?” Jongin said, voice a dark murmur, and Kyungsoo had no chance of stopping the deep shiver running down his back as Jongin stood back upright and headed off.

_ Oh. _ Kyungsoo might need a trip to the bathroom too, all of a sudden… Especially with Jongin in there, maybe he should have let Baekhyun pack the lube into the bag-

 “Have you decided on dessert?” the waitress suddenly asked, nearly making Kyungsoo jump out of his skin in surprise.

 “Ah, sorry, I was lost in my thoughts, what did you say?” Kyungsoo asked, swallowing hard to try to get his heart to calm down in his chest.

 The waitress gave him a soft smile as she gestured towards the menu. “It wasn’t my meaning to scare you, but have you decided on dessert?”

 “Oh, no, not yet,” Kyungsoo said, and the waitress nodded as she pocketed her little notepad, and then bent forwards to start clearing the table.

 “Damn, you’re lucky, he’s hot,” the waitress muttered as she cleared Kyungsoo’s plate, and he could not help but give a little laugh.

 “Yeah, I know, please don’t remind me,” Kyungsoo pleaded, getting a cheeky little wink in return before she disappeared, and not long after, Jongin returned.

 “What are you smiling so lovely for?” Jongin asked as he sat down again, but Kyungsoo only shook his head.

 “Nothing, it’s nothing,” Kyungsoo answered.

 Jongin shot him a look, but seemed to accept it as he picked up the dessert menu, and started to look through it.

 “So, have you thought about dessert?” Jongin asked, eyes scanning the menu, and Kyungsoo drank the last of his beer before he answered.

 “My offer still stands, but I like chocolate,” Kyungsoo said with a little shrug, making Jongin look up at him with wide eyes, but with ever the great timing, their waitress appeared again, bright grin and notepad at the ready.

 “Dessert?” she asked, and Jongin seemed to mentally shake himself before putting on a smile and ordering something that Kyungsoo did not hear - considering the sudden appearance of a pressure against his leg.

 Was CEO Kim Jongin really playing footsie with him right now? In the middle of the most high-end restaurant Kyungsoo had ever visited? Apparently! And Kyungsoo was not going to back down, oh no!

 Focusing on Jongin, Kyungsoo let his own leg slowly travel up Jongin’s, dragging alongside the inside of his shin, going as far up as he could before going back down again. When he arrived at Jongin’s ankle, Kyungsoo pulled his feet back to fold them in underneath his chair, getting somewhat out of reach for Jongin as he locked his gaze with Kyungsoo’s, and even though they were sitting a bit away from each other and Kyungsoo lacked his glasses, he could see that Jongin’s pupils were starting to expand.

 No one said a word as they just sat and stared at each other, almost in challenge, tension starting to gather in the air around them like electricity before a heavy thunderstorm.

 “Maybe we should have skipped out on the dessert,” Jongin spoke up, voice so quiet that Kyungsoo could just barely hear it.

 “Or you could have accepted my suggestion,” Kyungsoo answered in the same quiet voice, watching with pleasure as Jongin licked his lips and swallowed.

_ Affected. _

 After a while, the waitress appeared with their dessert - some kind of chocolate cake for them to share - silently putting it on the table and then walking away, and Kyungsoo could not help but wonder if she could feel the tension too. Maybe they should dial it down; they were still sitting in a restaurant, after all.

 Sending Jongin one last sweet smile, Kyungsoo broke their eye contact, and began to eat of the cake. It was good, really good, and had they been alone, Kyungsoo would probably have moaned at the taste, but as it was, he held back.

 They ate in silence, only sharing how much they enjoyed it before falling quiet again, and some of the tension sunk away. Not all of it, but enough for Kyungsoo to be able to relax a little, and hopefully enough to not scare the poor waitress away again. They still had to pay, after all, and after asking Kyungsoo if he was feeling satisfied and okay with leaving, Jongin called for the waitress to get their bill.

 Quickly settling it, it was not long before they were outside and waiting for the valet to bring Jongin’s car over, and Kyungsoo thanked the blessed cool night air, gulping down lungfuls of it. He had started to feel almost a bit overheated, but now he was starting to both cool and calm down, which he felt was rather needed.

 Especially since Jongin kept his hand on Kyungsoo’s lower back as they waited, all the way through leading Kyungsoo to the car and up until Kyungsoo got in. But Kyungsoo could not help but feel that he was missing the touch as Jongin let go to go around to the driver’s side, and wanted the contact back.

 As they sat down in the car, Kyungsoo could not help but relax back against the seat, feeling so sated by the food and company, offering his hand before Jongin even reached out for it.

 “I’ve had a really nice time tonight, Kyungsoo-yah,” Jongin said, smiling oh so softly suddenly as he drove away, and something about it tickled Kyungsoo the wrong way… “Even though we barely had any contact since last we saw each other, it still felt like no time at all had gone past between.”

_ Oh. _ It sounded like Jongin was saying goodnight, goodbye for this time. Like he was about to drive Kyungsoo home - and Kyungsoo immediately reared back and put his foot down. Figuratively, not literally, considering he was currently sitting in a car and putting his foot down would not really amount to much, if Jongin would even see it.

 “Oh, no you don't! Don’t you dare say goodnight now, Kim Jongin! Do you know how long time I spent in the shower? The strange positions I got into to shave? I had to do some kind of weird bending over while half-squatting, just because my ass is too big! I almost had Baekhyun help me!” Kyungsoo argued, the brain-to-mouth filter completely disappearing at the prospect of all of his preparations having been in vain. “I’ll have you know it was a literal pain in the ass!”

 Jongin’s eyes went twice their normal size, and Kyungsoo felt his cheeks heat up, but did not retreat or try to take his words back, he just merely stared at Jongin to make him realize how much Kyungsoo  _ wanted _ this. Kyungsoo was not looking for a sweet goodnight kiss on his doorstep, he was expecting to get what he had been promised!

 And then Jongin was focusing back on the road, a frown on his face and his lips pursed.

 “You can’t just throw out shit like that, not when I’m fucking driving,” Jongin muttered, a certain rough edge to his voice that had Kyungsoo shivering, body heating up.

 Jongin had never sounded that worked up during the somewhat short time that they had known each other, and if that was a hint towards what was about to come…

_ Oh, fuck. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, would you look at that! I bring a 8k long chapter, whoa! Without giving y'all the long-awaited smut, lmao! At the end of the doc for this chapter I actually had the note "and cliffhanger before the smut moahahaha!" so it was kinda planned, sorry not sorry~ it would be too long to have the smut here, I want to be able to take my time with it, and not rush... And yes, I already have plans for it, though I don't dare say when I'll be able to update again, considering two fic fests and my Advent Calendar (I know I'm behind yet again, but life, yaknow), so yeah... See you whenever I see you, I guess?


	11. Bruises & Bitemarks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huh. Would you look at that. I'm back within like a month and a half. Been incredibly stressed lately, but for some reason I just sat down and wrote most of this, and it actually looks okay? My brain is a bit off, though, so it might be shit, but hey, not the first time I've posted shit chapters! I don't even know if it's actually properly following the characters, but this wanted to get out, and this is the form it got out in, so?  
> Finally, we're getting to the goody-good parts (/I got that good good, I got that got that-/), please enjoy! And it turned kinda soft for some reason, don't know how that happened....but anyway!

 The elevator ride was the longest yet shortest one Kyungsoo had ever been in, all at the same time. There was no touching, both realizing that as soon as they did, it would be like setting fire to a bunch of oil drums - and that might not be the best thing to do in a semi-public elevator. But the tension was palpable, crackling between them, Kyungsoo breathless and near dizzy from it.

 As soon as they were inside of the penthouse, door sliding locked behind them, they were all over each other.

 The last time they had seen each other, when Kyungsoo had stayed the weekend, they had made out rather heatedly, but it did not even hold a  _ candle _ to this time. Last time, Kyungsoo had ended up straddling Jongin’s thigh, before being stopped and pulling back. This time, there would be no stopping, nor would it be a thigh straddled.

 “I’m sorry,” Jongin pulled back enough to mumble out after he rather forcefully pushed Kyungsoo up against the wall, but Kyungsoo was shaking his head as he was pulling Jongin towards him again.

 “Don’t be, I’m not,” Kyungsoo got out, before he once more got his lips on Jongin’s, and succumbed to them.

 He did not want soft touches and sweetness, he wanted bruises and bitemarks and to be able to  _ feel _ for several days afterwards what had happened. They had been walking around each other on the tips of their toes for long enough, and Kyungsoo wanted to fully experience it now instead.

 Threading his fingers through Jongin’s hair, Kyungsoo tugged softly, swallowing the groan Jongin responded with. A large hand slid down to the back of Kyungsoo’s thigh and lifted it, forcing Kyungsoo up on his toes as Jongin wrapped Kyungsoo’s leg around his hip.

 Moving from Kyungsoo’s lips, Jongin kissed his way down his throat, properly tasting the skin and making Kyungsoo thud his head against the wall with a low moan. It was infuriating, completely maddening, the way Jongin seemed to manage to zero in on several sensitive spots, fanning the fire burning low in Kyungsoo’s stomach, but from how Kyungsoo reacted - hips stuttering, fingers clawing, breath hitching - maybe it was not so strange that Jongin was having such an easy time figuring him out.

 “B-bedroom?” Kyungsoo managed to pant, and with one last proper bite that toed at the line of too painful, tearing a small yelp from Kyungsoo’s lips, Jongin pulled back enough to be able to hoist Kyungsoo up.

 “ _ What the fuck! _ ” Kyungsoo squeaked out as he wound his arms around Jongin’s neck, not used to being carried around. “Abstention through exercise really paid of, huh?”

 “Hm, maybe we should test that out some day,” Jongin murmured as he headed towards his bedroom, this cheeky little smirk on his lips that Kyungsoo wanted to wipe off. Preferably with his lips. But maybe he should not attempt that while suspended in air.

 “Against the wall?” Kyungsoo asked, images flashing past in his mind that had him pressing harder against Jongin, letting out a small gasp. “Oh, god, you really know how to treat a guy…”

 Jongin’s smirk melted into a grin as he fumbled with a door, and then they were suddenly inside of Jongin’s bedroom. Kyungsoo had not seen it before, but he felt a bit too preoccupied to take a good look around at the moment. He could do that later!

 “I’ll treat you so good you’ll never want to leave my bed,” Jongin mumbled as he came to a stop next to his bed, nothing but earnest honesty in his voice that had Kyungsoo swooning a little bit.

 Rather gently, Kyungsoo was put down on top of the soft sheets, lying back and spreading his legs as he blinked up at Jongin.

 “Show me,” Kyungsoo whispered, and then Jongin was hovering above him, elbows on either side of Kyungsoo’s head, as Jongin did his best to kiss Kyungsoo absolutely senseless.

 And like with everything else, Jongin was  _ of course _ a talented kisser, and it did not take long before everything disappeared around them, Kyungsoo becoming hyper-focused on Jongin, and Jongin only.

 Kyungsoo’s shoes, socks, pants and shirt were quickly discarded, though Kyungsoo was not paying enough attention to know exactly how. But when Jongin moved him further up the bed, Kyungsoo realized that Jongin was far more dressed than he should be, and promptly set out to fix that little problem.

 With jerky movements, Kyungsoo managed to undo the tie and the buttons, cold fingers slipping inside Jongin’s shirt to skate across warm, firm skin, and Kyungsoo did not think anyone could blame him for pushing Jongin back a little to be able to feast his eyes on the amazing tan torso. Biting down on his lower lip to contain whatever embarrassing noises that might slip out, Kyungsoo let his hands roam across strong muscles, the tightening between his legs becoming even stronger at the way they moved beneath the soft, taut skin his fingers were sliding over.

 “Fucking magnificent,” Kyungsoo mumbled, not really meaning for the words to actually slip out, but not particularly regretting it as they did either.

 Especially not as Jongin let out a breathless little chuckle, sitting back so he could slide his shirt off of his toned arms, and throw it away to join Kyungsoo’s clothes on the floor.

 “Oh, fuck, you really are a real life Adonis, aren’t you,” Kyungsoo groaned, hands clenching into fists by his sides as they wanted to reach out and touch everything he could reach. “ _ Unfair. _ ”

 “Lots of pent up sexual frustration,” Jongin hummed, a satisfied smirk on his lips.

 “Shut up and kiss me again,” Kyungsoo muttered, holding out his arms, and obediently, Jongin leaned down over him again to try to once more kiss Kyungsoo’s soul free from his body.

 Letting his hands explore the vast planes of Jongin’s back, Kyungsoo wrapped his legs around Jongin’s waist and forced him to lie down fully. Another kind of sensation flooded Kyungsoo’s senses, and he began to roll his hips in search for more, breathy whines pouring into the kiss.

 “Impatient baby,” Jongin breathed against Kyungsoo’s lips when it all became too much for Kyungsoo to be able to continue the kiss, but from how Jongin was moving his hips, meeting Kyungsoo’s every roll, it was not as if he was helping.

 And then, all of a sudden, Jongin was gone, easily having broken out of the hold Kyungsoo’s legs had around him, one hand on Kyungsoo’s hips to push him back down into the mattress, keeping him still.

 Shudders surged through Kyungsoo’s body as the warmth of Jongin’s body was replaced with the chill of the air of the room, but doing nothing to calm the roaring fire in Kyungsoo’s blood. He was so hard and leaking, desperate for touch and friction, that he did not even notice his own wandering hands until Jongin took a hold of both of his wrists and pinned them to Kyungsoo’s chest.

 “No touching,” Jongin warned, making Kyungsoo groan and throw his head from side to side.

 “ _ Jongin- _ ,” Kyungsoo protested in a too tightly strung voice, barely able to get anything past his clenched teeth.

 “I know, baby, I know, but let me take care of you,” Jongin said, voice switching to something warmer and softer.

 Something about it was enough for Kyungsoo to close his eyes and try to breathe deeply, forcing himself to calm down and not try to dry-hump whatever he could get within reach of. Though dry-humping Jongin certainly was a pleasure…

 “ _ Fuck _ , I’m not going to last long,” Kyungsoo managed to say, opening his eyes to gaze pleadingly up at Jongin. “Too much foreplay, not enough exercise.”

 Jongin chuckled at that, leaning down to place a chaste peck against Kyungsoo’s lips, ignoring his protests for more.

 “That’s fine, I doubt I’ll last much longer,” Jongin answered, releasing Kyungsoo’s wrists and hip in favor of tugging the last piece of clothing off of Kyungsoo - his underwear.

 Completely naked and spread out beneath Jongin, Kyungsoo could not help but feel a bit uncertain. He was by no means too soft, or too pudgy, but there was a clear difference between himself and Jongin.

 “Wow, you look absolutely  _ delectable _ ,” Jongin murmured, biting down on his lower lip as he firmly dragged his hands up Kyungsoo’s thighs, thumbs creating fiery paths against the insides that shot fire straight to Kyungsoo’s crotch. “I think I’m a little bit in love with your thighs…”

 Before Kyungsoo could comment anything on that, Jongin had scooted down his bed and attached his mouth to the skin of Kyungsoo’s thigh, just slightly above Kyungsoo’s knee. With a gasp, Kyungsoo’s head snapped backwards, hands fisting into the sheet beneath him, as Jongin slowly began to make his way up across skin.

 Jolting at the sharp pleasure-pain suddenly assaulting him, Kyungsoo knew he would have marks the next day, but that just made it all so much better. He could barely breath beneath Jongin’s ministrations, arousal returning full force and slamming into him, but Kyungsoo did not mind letting go. To just feel and exist in a pleasurable haze, not worrying or really caring about anything else.

 And then Jongin reached the top of Kyungsoo’s left thigh, this kind of icy feeling slicing through Kyungsoo and making him hiss.

 “Did you nick yourself shaving?” Jongin asked, voice low, as what Kyungsoo assumed was a finger gently swept across the area that produced the strange sensation, this time sending a shiver down Kyungsoo’s spine.

 “Nick myself?” Kyungsoo breathlessly asked, mind spinning too much for him to connect the pieces immediately. “Oh, right, y-yeah…”

 “My poor little Kyungsoo,” Jongin murmured as he placed the softest of kisses against the small laceration.

 It really was a strange feeling, like ice cutting through him, but not completely unpleasant. To be honest, Kyungsoo actually somewhat  _ liked _ it, his nerve endings fraying a little bit more with each and every touch against his injured skin.

 Then Jongin was saying something, and Kyungsoo pushed himself back to the surface, only now noticing the hand he had buried in Jongin’s hair.

 “Hm, what?” Kyungsoo asked, the words a bit blurred, but everything was a bit blurred by now.

 “Would you mind handing me the lube?” Jongin asked once more, amusement to his voice that Kyungsoo did not quite appreciate. “It’s in the top drawer-  _ ow! _ ”

 “Oh, sorry,” Kyungsoo loftily said as he untangled his hand, not really sorry at all, before twisting his upper body to reach the bedside table.

 His rummaging through the top drawer was made infinitely much harder by the fact that Jongin seemed to be having the time of his life, pushing Kyungsoo’s legs up to get as much access as possible. He seemed to be zeroing in on each and every little cut, and Kyungsoo had not thought they had been that many - or maybe he was just unable to pinpoint their location enough for him to realize if Jongin was going over a new one, or an old one.

 Just as Kyungsoo’s hand closed around what felt familiar enough, Jongin scraped his teeth over the sensitive skin of the underside of Kyungsoo’s sack, and Kyungsoo screamed and almost popped Jongin’s head from how hard he squeezed his thighs around it. Strong hands pried Kyungsoo’s thighs apart, keeping them pinned down as Jongin continued his assault, unminding of how Kyungsoo was screaming and mewling.

 “ _ H-here! _ ” Kyungsoo yelled, voice all scratchy, as he slammed the bottle against Jongin’s shoulder, hoping it was the right one.

 Thankfully, Jongin let up on his torture, leaving Kyungsoo able to breathe again, even though his breaths were not much more than shallow wheezes.

 “Thank you,” Jongin singsonged, releasing Kyungsoo’s thighs to pop the bottle open, and pour some lube out onto his fingers. Searching out Kyungsoo’s eyes, Jongin then locked their gazes as he pressed open-mouthed kisses against Kyungsoo’s right thigh - the thigh that had been previously neglected.

 Even as Kyungsoo felt the coldness begin to circle his rim, he could not look away from Jongin’s open, chocolate brown eyes, drowning in them, as a single finger was carefully,  _ oh so carefully _ , pushed inside. It was almost a relief, finally feeling something filling him, and Kyungsoo slowly exhaled as he relaxed down into the mattress.

 Languidly, Jongin began to stretch Kyungsoo, keeping the pace steady, and it did not take long before Kyungsoo’s eyes slipped closed and his fingers once again found their way into Jongin’s hair. The violent wildfire was replaced with a more slow-burning lava inside of Kyungsoo’s veins, taking the edge off, but still keeping him tense and needy. A chance to relax for Kyungsoo - before another finger was added, and Jongin was able to reach deeper.

 Breath shortening, Kyungsoo began to writhe on the bed, mouth falling open as he was once more brought back to that high, the desperation slowly sipping back to strain his muscles. Trembling, Kyungsoo jerked his head to the side, pressing his upper teeth into his own shoulder and almost muffling the deep moan he gave as Jongin slipped yet another finger inside, Jongin’s mouth moving from Kyungsoo’s thigh to pelvis.

 Jongin was smart, keeping his mouth away from the one place Kyungsoo needed it right now, hence able to prolong this for a little while. As soon as Jongin even  _ touched _ Kyungsoo’s straining erection, Kyungsoo would probably be lost, but for now he was kept just on the edge and desperate. And it was quickly becoming too much.

 “I’m not going anywhere, you can take your time later,” Kyungsoo gasped out, fingers tightening in Jongin’s hair as his back arched off of the bed. “Jongin,  _ please- _ ”

 “I love how good my name sounds on your tongue,” Jongin groaned, voice so dark it had Kyungsoo’s toes curl into the mattress.

 Brain short-circuiting from everything, Kyungsoo began to blabber, saying only Jongin’s name over and over again, until Jongin’s lips came down over his and silenced him. And it was obvious from how rushed the kiss was, teeth and tongues clashing, that they were both at their limits, so Kyungsoo barely even minded when Jongin stumbled out of the bed, climbing out of his pants and underwear as quickly as he could.

 Kyungsoo bit back a groan at the glorious sight in front of him, tan skin stretching  _ everywhere _ , proving beyond doubt that the alluring color was all Jongin. And Kyungsoo really wished he could explore all of that, to see if Jongin’s body tasted just as yummy as it looked, but for now he would be satisfied with Jongin back between his legs. He had meant what he said - he was not going anywhere - so Kyungsoo would have time to do whatever he wanted later.

 “Condom?” Jongin asked, still standing so far away from Kyungsoo.

 “I’m clean, you’re about to break your celibacy, screw the condom and fuck me,” Kyungsoo answered as he rolled over onto his side to be able to reach out for Jongin. With a soft chuckle, Jongin raised his hand enough for Kyungsoo to be able to grab, allowing himself to be pulled back onto the bed and on top of Kyungsoo.

 After that, here were no more words, only moans and grunts, gasps and hisses, as Jongin  _ finally _ slid into place. It had been so long, so much waiting, since the first peek of interest, that it felt almost bittersweet to finally have it happen. No more teasing and wandering hands and held breaths as they waited to see who would snap first, or who would pull back first. No more lingering and longing gazes, butterflies of excitement and impatience, as they kept so close yet just out of reach, waiting for the right moment.

 The right moment had come, and what an amazing and  _ utterly _ right moment it was.

 Jongin kept his thrusts light and shallow at first, testing the waters and making sure to go easy on Kyungsoo, while Kyungsoo busied himself with sucking bruises into Jongin’s neck. The bluish purple looked fantastic against the tan skin, and Kyungsoo wanted to mark Jongin to the point where no one could ever doubt that Jongin was all his.

 But then Jongin snapped his hips, burying himself deep, and Kyungsoo could do nothing else but throw his head back with a groan as the sensation traveled all throughout his body, igniting everything back to full flame. And it was as if a flip had been switched after that, the gentle tenderness gone after Kyungsoo proved that he could handle more, Jongin wrapping his arms properly around Kyungsoo to be able to give him more.

 One of Kyungsoo’s hands shot out to wrap around something he could hold onto, turning out to be something metallic that Kyungsoo guessed was the headboard, as his other hand dug into Jongin’s back, most probably dragging red lines down across unmarred skin. But Jongin did not seem to mind in the least as he properly pounded into Kyungsoo, keeping true to his promise of treating Kyungsoo the best possible and taking proper care of him.

 Just as expected, neither lasted long, having waited way too long for this, but the climax was far from anti-climatic. Hips starting to stutter, Jongin managed to get an arm free and reach down to hook Kyungsoo’s leg over his shoulder, changing the angle perfectly and having Kyungsoo screaming soundlessly as his back arched almost painfully. And just like Kyungsoo had suspected, the moment Jongin’s fingers wrapped around his manhood, Kyungsoo was coming with a shudder, muscles clenching and unclenching rhythmically, hand slipping against sweaty skin in a try to find purchase somewhere, something he could hold on to to not float away into nothingness.

 This in turn triggered Jongin’s own orgasm, teeth clamping down around Kyungsoo’s shoulder and dragging a whine out of him as  _ all _ of his nerves were suddenly too sensitive, bumping his orgasm up to another level.

 Wrung completely dry, they melted against each other and the bed, random shivers going through them as they started to calm down, started being able to breathe again. And it was at that point that Kyungsoo realized that the leg he still had slung over Jongin’s shoulder was aching, the muscles of his thigh cramping.

 “Oh my god, you made my thigh cramp!” Kyungsoo accused the older, voice still too breathy and weak to really offer any bite, but it did make Jongin huff a tired laughter against Kyungsoo’s neck that had Kyungsoo writhing.

 Somehow managing to sit upright, Jongin scooted forwards enough to not yet slip out, as he carefully lowered Kyungsoo’s leg, still causing Kyungsoo to hiss. With deft fingers, he began to massage the back of Kyungsoo’s thigh, and Kyungsoo could not hold back a pleased little sigh as his eyes slipped close.

 “Better?” Jongin asked, voice a bit wrecked, and Kyungsoo gave a self-satisfied smile at that, knowing that it was  _ him _ that had caused that.  _ Wow! _

 “A bit, yeah, thank you,” Kyungsoo mumbled, feeling Jongin let go of his leg before warmth surrounded him again, and a sweet kiss was pressed against his lips. “Please tell me you like cuddles after sex?”

 “It’s almost as if you’ve forgotten how I managed to talk you into cuddling with me on the sofa that one time,” Jongin softly laughed against Kyungsoo’s lips, causing little flutters to appear in Kyungsoo’s stomach. He really was incredibly whipped for this man. “I  _ love _ cuddles, but before cuddles I think we should clean up.”

 And Kyungsoo agreed with that, because the quickly cooling stickiness on his belly was  _ not _ great, neither was the trickling he could feel escape him - but that did not mean he was not going to protest all the way to the bathroom.

 At least Jongin carried him, on shaky legs, still tucked inside of Kyungsoo and managing to keep most of the spillage in. Cum down your thighs was not the absolute best feeling in the world…

 

 Later, when they were tucked into bed again, with Kyungsoo pulled against Jongin’s chest and Jongin’s fingers lazily running through Kyungsoo’s hair, Kyungsoo remembered that he should probably text Baekhyun.

 Groaning, Kyungsoo forced himself out of the warm embrace to try to find his phone, swatting at Jongin’s hands as they tried to pull him back.

 “Baekhyun might actually kill me this time if I don’t let him know everything’s fine,” Kyungsoo grumbled as he managed to find the device, squinting at the bright light that attacked his eyes as he unlocked it.

 “Oh, right, make sure you have battery as well,” Jongin reminded him, words almost swallowed by a yawn that had Kyungsoo cooing.

 Wriggling back down beneath the cover and pressing his back against Jongin’s chest, two arms immediately winding around him, Kyungsoo quickly typed out a message to his best friend.

 “Wait, isn’t that a song?” Jongin’s sleepy voice asked, and Kyungsoo gave an awkward chuckle.

 “Uhm, yeah, it is,” he said, before explaining. “It’s this kind of thing we send to each other, a kind of tradition I guess, whenever one of us has gotten laid.”

 “Silly, but cute,” Jongin murmured against Kyungsoo’s shoulder, dragging his nose against Kyungsoo’s exposed skin and making him shiver. “So adorable, and all mine…”

 

 Just as Baekhyun was about to go to bed, not actually expecting to get any form of contact from Kyungsoo if the night was going well, he almost jumped a meter into the air as his message tone went off. Checking his phone, Baekhyun watched as the words  _ ‘I just had sex, and it felt so good!’ _ appeared on the screen, and with a chuckle, he typed his own message back.

 But Kyungsoo was too engrossed with Jongin to see the single  _ ‘DETAILS’ _ sent to him, complete with a dussin or so exclamation marks. And that was fine, because at the end of the day, Kyungsoo would come back home to Baekhyun, and then Baekhyun would be able to corner him and prompt him to tell him  _ everything _ .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For real, super soft. It was not meant to turn soft, Kyungsoo wanted hard, but these babies always have their way of taking over their story, sigh...


End file.
